Anonyme
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (Ereri/AU) ¿Qué pasaría si nacieras con el nombre de la persona para tí en la piel? ¿Y si cada persona que viniese te marcara y llevaras su firma de por vida? Eren nació con el nombre de Levi, dispuesto a amarlo ni bien lo encontrase. Pero el destino puede jugarle una mala pasada. ¿Podrá dejar de lado sus prejuicios? ¿Levi estará dispuesto a aceptar su amor? Para Soly y Fredo.
1. Fire Angel

_**Advertencias: ** AU, personajes que en algún momento pueden tomar un papel OOC (depende de cómo lo capte el lector), lemon en siguientes capítulos.  
**Parejas:** Ereri (principal), MikexIrvin en siguientes capítulos quizás, otras parejas pueden ser consideradas. _  
_**Dedicatoria:** __Para Solitudely y Fredo Godofredo.  
_

* * *

**Anonyme.**

_**1: Fire angel.**_

El día que conocí a Levi, pensé en un cuervo danzando al ritmo del "ángel de fuego", una danza que consiste en girar algún artefacto embebido en alcohol ardiendo en llamas. El chiste es verse letal, retador, seductor… y no quemarse. Es decir, lo comparé con una de las danzas más peligrosas, intensas, interesantes y hermosas de la historia.

No lo sabía, o quizás una parte de mí sí.  
Iba a quemarme con él, estaba destinado al hombre más peligroso, rebelde y tentador del mundo. Llevaría su nombre tatuado con fuego en mi alma.

_**-x-**_

Sucedió hace unos 100 años. Ya sea que Dios se enfadara por tantos dramas y tonterías en nombre del "amor" o que los científicos buscaran bajar las altas tasas de divorcios y niños no deseados, se desarrolló un marcador genético poderoso y delator: el gen NAME X-4, capaz de codificar el nombre de una persona en el cuerpo de otra, como un tatuaje. Esto quería decir que nacerías con el nombre de quien estaba destinado a ti en tu cuerpo.

No, no era una linda casualidad del destino. En realidad era el resultado de múltiples exámenes, genes modificados y estudios de compatibilidad genética y emocional. Los científicos habían reducido el término "amor" a una simple combinación de casualidades con base científica.

Pero esto no lo es todo. El proyecto no era perfecto. Al nacer, tendrías el nombre de alguien destinado a ti pero sin otro dato más que eso. El apellido aparecería al encontrarse ambos y tocar el nombre propio en la piel ajena. Yo nací con el nombre "Levi" grabado en cursiva justo bajo el ombligo. El día que él me tocara, aparecería su apellido y viceversa.

Parece perfecto, ¿no? Saber que tienes el nombre de quien será tu destino y va a corresponderte… sin embargo, ¿tienes idea de cuántos hombres llamados Levi existen?

Ya, en serio… yo también creí que el asunto terminaba ahí. Lo cierto es que nadie nos dice que las cosas no pasan tal cual se proyectan en nuestra propia sala de cine mental: las cosas son un poquito más jodidas.

Mucha gente terminaba enamorada de la persona equivocada y al tocarse y notar que su apellido no aparecía, no les quedaba de otra que resignarse a una pérdida. Algunos optaban por quedar juntos contra toda lógica, condenando a sus verdaderas parejas a vivir una vida en soledad, buscándoles. Otros, simplemente lo veían como una vivencia más para recordar u olvidar.

Los seres humanos somos caprichosos. También somos muy egoístas.

La pareja que te corresponde no deja de ser humano, ni mucho menos deja de ser prejuicioso y por lo mismo, nadie se atrevería a meterse con una persona que lleve un nombre que no es el suyo en su cuerpo. ¿Te imaginas andar por ahí con alguien que ya fue "usado" por otra persona?

Mucho menos… con alguien que lleva más de cien nombres.

Ese era el defecto maldito y acusador de ese gen: si acaso te atrevías a pasar las reglas y tener relaciones con alguien, fuesen por pura diversión o amor, su nombre se tatuaría, unos tonos más claros, en tu piel y los llevarías de por vida. Tu pasado estaría ahí, expuesto a la persona destinada para ti a cada momento. ¿Ya sientes la culpa y moral removerse? Bueno, no negaré que fue un buen método para controlar la natalidad y evitar muchos embarazos no deseados pero también fue el origen de millones de prejuicios.

Básicamente vivirías forzado a ser fiel toda una vida, desde el nacimiento. Mi madre pasó cada día de su vida en matrimonio reclamándole a mi padre por el "Roxanne" que llevaba escrito en el torso justo por encima del "Carla", y ese nombre perteneciente a una persona cuya existencia se reducía a letras tatuadas en la piel de mi padre fue el motivo principal para que mi madre optara por suicidarse cuando yo apenas tenía cinco años. Sí, los prejuicios de algunas personas pueden ser una cuestión de vida o muerte.

Pero dejémonos de recuerdos tristes. Así llego a lo que quería llegar, el principio de esta historia.

Mi nombre es Eren Jaeger, un nombre ahora muy conocido, pero hasta antes de conocer a Levi, nadie lo había escuchado.

Como provengo de una familia muy adinerada y respetada, por mucho mi padre se esforzó en proteger mi nombre mas no podía hacer nada con mi apellido. Fui llamado por mucho tiempo "Evan Jaeger".

¿Por qué esta medida? Para evitarme muchos problemas, que miles de personas aparecían con el "Evan" en el cuerpo, tatuado de forma tan realista que cualquiera, incluso yo, creía que podría ser la persona para mí. Pero por nada olvidé mi verdadero nombre. Claro, ellos querían algo del dinero de mi familia y a pesar de que al tocarles mi apellido nunca apareciera, nada perdían intentándolo.

Aunque era en principio divertido y pasé la infancia tomándolo como un juego, me forzaba a recordar mi verdadera identidad. Esto de tener dos nombres me llevaba a disociar emociones entre un Eren y un Evan. Entonces: Eren era el chico soñador que pensaba en su persona especial, la imaginaba y acariciaba el nombre tatuado bajo el ombligo con los dedos. Pasaba tardes enteras con mis amigos, pensando en ese nombre tan bonito escrito en mi piel. Con el tiempo, ellos encontraron a la persona que les correspondía, pero yo esperaba, esperaba y esperaba.

Y luego estaba Evan, mi alterego para el mundo; el joven adinerado, arrogante, inalcanzable, indiferente, independiente, autosuficiente… y esa personalidad perduró hasta que alcancé la mayoría de edad. A los dieciocho, como era de esperarse, toda la responsabilidad de los negocios familiares cayó sobre mí.

Es así que un día, dejé el papeleo habitual en la oficina, me puse el abrigo y el sombrero para que nadie me reconociera y enfile por los pasillos grises hacia mi casa. Era tarde, más de lo debido y viernes. Todo me invitaba a darme una escapada a algún local o algo así, o también en pasármela, como era habitual, en mi departamento con un buen café.

Sin embargo, ese día algo pasó. En un segundo decisivo mi pié derecho apuntó hacia un extraño café. Ese lugar tenía mala fama, las personas con "muchos nombres" iban ahí a aumentarse algunos más. Ellos eran llamados "Anonyme" o anónimos, personas cuya identidad de pareja ya se había perdido bajo muchos otros nombres de amantes ocasionales.

Las personas con "muchos nombres" no tenían buena reputación. Era un sinónimo de libertinaje rayando en la prostitución.

¿Por qué fui?  
Él me estaba llamando.

Yo no lo sabía, creo que ni siquiera él lo sabía. Pero, unos pasos más tarde, me encontraba a 27 minutos lejano de toda posibilidad de cambiar mi destino.

Llegué al café, tanto hombres como mujeres entraban y salían del lugar con ropas estrafalarias en total desahogo sexual. Me recordaba a esos desfiles de orgullo gay, solo que esto era algo que ya rayaba en lo grotesco, vulgar y bajo. Mujeres con los senos al aire, hombres que usaban pantalones aprietos y seres cuyo género no podía definir. Todos, todos ellos, tenían un promedio de 40 nombres en el cuerpo y uno que brillaba en medio de todos esos, solitario y reclamando respeto: el de esa pareja que los dejó, murió o nunca llegó.

Me acerqué a la barra, ignorando el espectáculo que tenía frente a mí. Pedí un trago ligero, más para usarlo como lipstick que para beberlo. En realidad eso hacía, lo llevaba a los labios, no absorbía nada y lo bajaba dejando un extraño brillo sobre mi boca.

Fue cuando el mundo se calló como suele pasar cuando alguien grita algo. Me giré para ver donde todos veían y un grupo de chicos igual de extraños pero tremendamente atractivos entró al escenario.

-¡Hora del evento que todos esperaban! – anunció un hombre barbudo y algo mayor, trayendo a uno de los chicos a su lado.- ¡La subasta!

El silencio fue cortado con un grupo de improperios que estaba seguro, no escucharía nunca más en mi vida. Como animales, como bestias desesperadas por atacar a una víctima, se lanzaron hacia el escenario.

El hombre expuso al primer chico, un joven rubio, delgado y de grandes ojos cafés. Su mirada era triste y sólo en los brazos pude contar más de doce nombres.

-Este es Jefrey, 19 años, estudia fotografía profesional en el día y de noche…- entornó los ojos y alzó las cejas repetidas veces dando a entender un par de cosas.- Empecemos por 20 dólares. ¿Alguien da más?

Las manos se alzaban una tras otra, y al final el tal Jefrey fue vendido por 50 dólares. Algo similar pasó con otros 5 chicos. Entonces, ese era el valor de la dignidad.

Jugué con el borde del vaso, pensando en retirarme y en cómo demonios había terminado ahí.

Fue entonces que pasó.

Ese silencio fue inclusive más prolongado y sentido que el anterior. Elevé la mirada para ver y quedé anonadado. Sobre el escenario estaba un chico, blanco y frío como la porcelana. No como la nieve, la nieve no lastima. Pero él, se veía además de frío y blanco: frágil. Si se caía, se rompería en miles de pedacitos que destrozarían a quien intentase reunirlos. Era de quienes escondía sus heridas tras una mirada afilada y cruel.

A diferencia de los otros chicos llevaba el cuerpo completamente cubierto. Sus ojos celestinos se colaron por entre los cabellos azabaches y me miraron en la distancia. Lo escuché, juro que escuché su corazón. Supe su nombre incluso antes de que lo dijeran, lo tenía escrito en mi cuerpo. El mundo avanzó en cámara lenta en ese momento.

-Y este es Levi, el favorito.- decía el hombre en medio de las voces desesperadas.

Supe que era él. Acaricié su nombre escrito en mi abdomen con los dedos índice y medio. Oh, no lo llamen así. Su verdadero nombre es Rivaille y sólo yo puedo llamarlo Levi.

-La oferta empieza con… ¡trescientos dólares!

Me levanté, dejando el trago completo en la barra.

-¿Alguien ofrece más?

Las manos se alzaron. En menos de ocho segundos llegó a quinientos dólares.

-¿Quinientos? ¿Levi se va con quinientos dólares esta noche?

Avanzaba, la gente me golpeaba. En un punto dado, me quité el sombrero y al notarme se apartaron. Murmuraron algunas cosas, les costaba creer que el niño rico de la ciudad estuviese ahí entre ellos, más aún que parecía encontrar a su pareja en ese antro.

-¿Seiscientos? ¿Escuché seiscientos? – gritó el presentador.

Levi había dejado de mirar a la gente, e inconscientemente se llevó la mano al mismo lugar donde yo llevaba su nombre.

-¿Setecientos? ¿Levi se nos va con setecientos?

El silencio regresó y escuché mis pasos resonando por todo el lugar, subiendo las gradas de madera hasta el escenario, llegando a su lado. Él me miró como si estuviese reconociéndome. Elevé la mano a su abdomen y acaricié mi nombre por encima de su ropa.

-¡Mil! – gritó un hombre en medio de la multitud haciendo que todos murmurasen de nuevo. Era un tipo gordo, sudoroso, calvo y viejo, de esos que no son capaces de perder fácilmente. Me miró con profundo odio.

-¿Mil por Levi? – preguntó el anunciador con los ojos brillosos. Ahí supe que el dinero no iba precisamente a los bolsillos de Levi.

Le miré y él me enfrentó con sus hermosos y pequeños ojos color del cielo. Él era pequeño, yo le llevaba con bastantes centímetros en estatura y masa muscular. Era mi pequeño salvaje pidiendo ayuda.

-¡Mil dólares a la una!

_-Sácame de aquí…- gruñó bajito. Me reí.  
En realidad me pedía salvarlo.  
-Mi nombre es…  
-Eren…- contestó confirmando mi sospecha, era él._

-¡Mil dólares a las dos!

Tomé sus dedos, los acaricié y cerró la mano contra la mía. Me contó su vida en una mirada. Me enamoró en un suspiro.

-¡Y mil dólares a las…

-Dos millones. -solté. El hombre quedó con el brazo arriba, a punto de vender a Levi. Ahora los ojos le brillaban-. Dos millones de dólares por la completa libertad de Levi. Él no va a regresar aquí.

Sus ojos brillaron tenuemente, como si le costara creer que ese sueño de dejar una vida en la miseria ahora fuese realidad. Le sonreí, no me contestó ni hizo el mínimo gesto de agradecimiento.

No lo supe, pero había hecho algo que pocos ricos logran: que su dinero valga la pena.

_**-x-**_

Quien nos viese pensaría que éramos una de esas parejas amorosas y con una larga historia. Nadie creería que acababa de conocerle. Aún no le conocía bien, pero llevaba una vida esperándole, extrañándole, deseándole.

Llevaba a Levi de la mano por las calles oscuras y frías, llevando en mi pecho una extraña fogata interna que ponía mi corazón en marcha. Caían las últimas gotas de lluvia y al salir tuvimos la grata sorpresa de encontrar el pavimento mojado y las luces amarillas de algunos faroles reflejados en ellas, pintando el piso de piedra con colores amarillentos como en una antigua película de detectives.

Me detuve frente a la plaza principal a dos cuadras de mi casa y vimos las luces danzantes en el cielo. Caí en cuenta de la fecha, nos encontrábamos en vísperas de la celebración de la ciudad. Pensé que él era más hermoso que todo ese espectáculo y brillaba más, Levi incluso podía opacar a las estrellas.

-Es hermoso, ¿no crees?- le dije. Elevó la mirada y nada más. Sabía que me refería a él, pero lo ha escuchado de tantas personas que le parece algo tan común para iniciar la noche. Ignora que yo lo he esperado tanto, a diferencia de quienes lo veían un segundo y le juraban amor eterno para dejarle a la mañana siguiente.

Y entonces caigo en cuenta. En un segundo en el que veo nuestras siluetas en el suelo mojado, ambos tomados de la mano, yo sonriente y él mirando a algún lugar perdido entre los colores de la noche; y nosotros estamos en dos butacas bien lejos.

De repente, un automóvil pasa cercano, arrollando el charco de agua a nuestro lado y aunque intento cubrirlo, ambos quedamos irremediablemente mojados.

-Vaya… ¡qué mala suerte! – digo y abro los ojos. Estamos mojados, las gotas de agua caen por sus cabellos oscuros y se estampan en mi brazo. Tengo ambos brazos rodeándolo y las manos apoyadas en la pared con el cuerpo inclinado sobre él. Lo ideal en esta situación sería besarlo, digo, pagué dos millones por él. Pero no puedo. No me dejan. Sus ojos no me lo permiten.

Sus ojos, lejos de agradecerme, me miran con profundo rencor. Su mirada me aterra.

-¿Por qué apareces ahora? – reclama en tono retador.

-¿Ah?

Guarda silencio. Con el tiempo yo sabría que esa era su forma de esconder su dolor, tristeza, enojo e incluso felicidad. El silencio era el estado anímico habitual de ese cuervo de dos millones de dólares e infinita amargura.

Caminamos el trecho que nos faltaba y llegamos a mi casa. Él se quedó mirándola desde afuera mientras yo abría la reja para entrar.

-Es demasiado modesta para alguien como tú - me dice.

-Las casas grandes son un problema para alguien que vive solo.

Avanzó sin darme importancia alguna, arrogante y déspota como sólo él podía ser. Por algún motivo, lo entendía… o me esforzaba en hacerlo. Se paró bajo el pórtico de la casa para mirar a un lado, la maceta donde una rosa oscura se alzaba tan orgullosa como él y a su lado una humilde flor sin nombre y blanca la acompañaba. Me reí por la ironía, así me sentía yo. Él me declararía más tarde que en ese instante pensó que se estaba revelando nuestra situación actual y que la rosa no se vería tan perfecta sin esa pequeña flor al lado.

Abrí la puerta con una mano mientras la otra acariciaba la cintura de mi acompañante y se detenía en la cadera. Le invité a pasar y al entrar aspiró el olor a piso y muebles de madera. Antes de que avanzara me adelanté y tomé sus hombros por la espalda.

-Tu abrigo.- le pedí. Encogió los hombros y logré quitarle el negro y largo abrigo con la esperanza de ver un poco más de esa piel blanquecina. Nada, sólo sus bonitas manos. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro y un polo de cuello alto y mangas largas también negro. Se sentó frente a la chimenea que ardía y el fuego parecía ofenderse frente a la intensidad de sus contrastada piel blanca y cabellos negros.

Avancé a mi habitación para buscarle algo y elegí un pijama azul marino para él. Al girarme, la luz se apagó y noté que lo tenía frente a mí, avanzando y haciendo que yo retrocediera hasta que reconocí la cama tras mis rodillas y caí sentado en ésta. Él me tomó el rostro y vi sus afilados ojos claros refulgiendo en la oscuridad.

-Así que quieres una noche de dos millones de dólares.- soltó. Aunque su tono era atrevido, pude percibir algo de odio y costumbre en sus palabras.

-No…- susurré con calma. Se sorprendió, no sé si por mi negativa o porque tuviese ese tono para él-. Quiero dos millones de noches contigo.

Se apartó parpadeando dos veces. Era el momento oportuno, le tomé por la cintura lanzándole hacia la cama para abrazarlo.

-Aún estás mojado.- dije y se asustó al notar mis intenciones de levantarle el polo. Tomó mi muñeca con fuerza, buscando lastimarme.- ¡Hey! ¡No voy a hacerte nada! Sólo quiero que te quites la ropa mojada.

-Lo haré, pero sal afuera. – ordenó.

-¿En qué momento te has sentido con el derecho de mandonearme?

-¡Sal afuera o me voy! – estaba forcejeando contra mi cuerpo. A pesar de su delgadez él tenía mucha fuerza, la que tiene alguien que se ve forzado a defenderse desde temprana edad. Ahora mi orgullo me manda a ser fuerte y no dejarlo. Peleamos un poco más, intenta golpearme y sujeto su puño a un lado de mi cara.

-No es forma de tratar a alguien que te cuida.- le digo con toda razón, y él usa la mano libre para darme un golpe. Me enojo y le tomo ambas muñecas por encima de la cabeza y contra la cama. Se enfada y empieza a dar patadas al aire. No importa, no me duele. Levanto su polo en busca de mi nombre y noto un tatuaje que se superpone. La tinta negra esconde mi nombre y al acariciarle el vientre aparece mi apellido a un lado. Es al verlo que caigo en cuenta: hay más marcas. –Levi… ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Silencio. Un corto y pesaroso silencio.

-¿Quieres saberlo? – gruñe y se quita el polo. No puedo verlo muy bien, pero al acariciarle la delgada cintura noto que tiene un montón de cicatrices sobresalidas, demasiado curvas y pequeñas para hacérselas él. El cielo se enciende con un rayo que cruza de un canto a otro y en un segundo la verdad me es revelada.

Yo, he pasado todos estos años esperándolo, pensando inocentemente en entregarle todo a él, en protegerlo, en amarlo y ser felices como nuestro destino manda. Pero él… él ha pasado estos años permitiéndoles a otros tatuarles su nombre con la esperanza de que yo sufra al verlo.

Levi no tiene un centímetro de piel libre de nombres de personas. No los cuento, pero sé que tiene más de cien cuando yo solamente lo esperaba a él.

Estoy entendiendo una cosa: esta relación va a costarme mis sueños, prejuicios y tranquilidad. Pero si es así, no importa. Voy a esforzarme por él.

Él es uno de los anonyme más promiscuos sobre la faz de la tierra.  
Él me odia, por algún motivo incierto.  
Y yo, yo sólo tengo el impulso de amarlo como esperé hacerlo toda una vida.

* * *

**_2: Skinless._**  
_Un poco sobre el pasado de Eren y Levi. __El amor puede ser dulce, a veces amargo... pero el de Levi es ácido, corrosivo y doloroso. _¿Qué llevó a Levi a tomar semejante decisión? ¿Puede Eren _aceptar las condiciones con las que llegó Levi? Y éste, ¿le dará esa oportunidad de enamorarlo?_

* * *

_Sé que por ahora no hay partes muy claras en el fic, pero siempre me gusta empezar así, que las cosas se desenvuelvan conforme la historia y se construyan._ _Tenía muchas ganas de escribir algo como esto hacía ya un tiempo, y finalmente me decidí a hacerlo a pesar de ciertas circunstancias. _

_Si te gustó el fic, deja un lindo review/fav/compártelo ;D_

_Con amor: Vero.  
_


	2. Skinless

_** (Agradecimientos a todas las chicas -y chicos- que comentaron cosas tan lindas. En serio, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron) me disculpo por el retraso, lo tenía listo antes pero cierta personita cuyo nombre no diré pero empieza con Ale y termina con Jandra tuvo problemas con su internet y... no quiero subir algo sin ella, además de que temía hacerlo mal y decepcionarles :c quiero darles buenas cosas uwu  
**_

_**Dedicado: **Este capítulo está dedicado a nuestra amada **Fran (Fredo Godofredo)** por su cumple *w* gracias por todo Fran :'c eres nuestra pequeña sucia perver. Gracias por traerme a un fandom tan lindo y cálido._

_**Y a su pedido:** JeanxArmin en este fic (leve mención de un pasado JeanxMarco), MikasaxSasha y en cuanto al mpreg, es una posibilidad viable en todos los Écrit (por la misma tecnología que codifica sus nombres) pero si desean tener hijos necesitan de un tratamiento, algo que Levi no hizo. Así que veamos cómo avanza el fic para decidirlo :D de todos modos, quienes deseen un fic aseguradísimo Mpreg, pueden pasar a "Lovechild", lo actualizaré en estos días, faltan detallitos xD. ¡Gracias por sus opiniones! _

* * *

**_Glosario: _**

_**Écrit**: (Del francés: Escrito) Llámese así a cualquier persona que nació con el nombre de otra en su cuerpo. Dicho nombre puede ocupar cualquier lugar en el portador, coincidiendo con el de su pareja.  
**Anonyme**: __(Anónimo_) la identidad del Anonyme es desconocida. Esto puede ser simplemente porque no se le haya pedido su identidad, ya que solo tienen encuentros sexuales ocasionales entre extraños. Normalmente su información pasada fue perdida o escondida intencionalmente.  
**Oublié**: _(Olvidado) _Persona con resistencia al gen NAME-X4, entonces el nombre de su pareja no puede ser codificado y nunca aparece en su piel. Normalmente emparejados con Écrits que perdieron a sus parejas o renunciaron a ellas. Llamados despectivamente "Intakt"(intacto) por los Anonyme. 

_Se desconoce cuál de los últimos tiene un destino más triste.  
_

* * *

**ANONYME**

_**2: Skinless. **_

Muchas cosas he escuchado a lo largo de mi vida sobre los Anonyme, y ahora intento recordarlas todas. Algunos decían que la mayoría terminaban en ese trabajo porque fueron marcados a la fuerza, es decir, fueron violados; incapaces de tolerar ese dolor y los prejuicios que su pareja podría tener, renunciando a sus sueños de una vida en pareja feliz y cayendo en ese mundo. Otros decían que era simple decadencia moral, que ellos lo elegían y que mientras más nombres tuviesen, más respetados eran.

Cualquiera podría pensar que Levi quería eso, pero yo no.

Yo sabía que había algo que él no me decía, no fácilmente. En realidad tenía una serie de cosas que sabía sobre él y otras que sospechaba.

Sabía, por ejemplo, que él era alguien difícil, eso me quedaba claro, y que nada le costaba acostarse con otros. Pero sólo dormir conmigo ya rayaba en una tortura. Sospechaba que algo había pasado entre nosotros sin que yo lo supiera y pudiese evitarlo. El problema era descubrir qué y cuándo.

_**-x-**_

Cuando aún cursaba secundaria y Mikasa me pedía acompañarla a comprar ropa, maldecía internamente las agotadoras e interminables horas fuera del probador y el tedioso retorno con un grupo de cajas y bolsas llenas. Cuando supe que el nombre en mi cuerpo era el de otro chico, en cierto modo lo agradecí al cielo al creer que la escena nunca se repetiría en uno.

Estaba muy equivocado.

-¡Mocoso! – me llama detrás de un montón gigantesco de ropa sobre el mostrador. Ha tardado una hora y media sólo en esta tienda probándose mil cosas. Su sentido de la elegancia es extremo.

La dependienta, los empelados y el mismo gerente sonríen al reconocerme, preparándose para una buena suma de dinero.

-Ya voy.

Levi era alguien exigente en cuanto a gustos y si bien me reveló que nunca antes había usado un Dolce & Gabanna o Calvin Klein, ahora le daría "buen" uso a mi (sí, MI) dinero despilfarrándolo en bufandas, abrigos, zapatos y pantalones. Al final terminé cargando tantas, pero tantas cajas y bolsas que sería incapaz de mover los brazos por un buen rato. Cierta personita me veía más como burro de carga con dinero que como su pareja.

Llevábamos tres días juntos, pero las cosas no eran para nada tranquilas. Él evitaba cualquier tipo de cercanía conmigo, y en los dos últimos días había tomado mi cama como su territorio, obligándome a dormir en el sofá y ahora que salíamos (él usando mi ropa, la que le quedaba enorme) apenas podía seguirle a menos de dos metros.

A pesar de sus amenazas, yo me atrevía a irrumpir en la habitación en la madrugada para verlo bajo la luz de la luna. Paseaba la mirada de su naricita fina por encima de los labios entreabiertos a los movimientos suaves de su torso al respirar. De rato en rato, parecía gruñirle a una pesadilla y le calmaba besándole en la frente. Despertaba, me miraba y retomaba el sueño. Era como si de algún modo esperase que yo estuviera ahí para él.

Esa noche, cuando me reveló su piel y los nombres en ésta, no pude si no sentir una imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo y apartarle de todos. Quería que fuese mío, sólo mío.

-Es gracioso, ¿sabes? Eso de que creas que puedes convencerme de algo tan idiota como el amor. Te recuerdo que vinimos de mundos diferentes. – decía inclinado sobre mi cuerpo, dejando que yo recorriese con mis manos el suyo.

-Quiero enamorarte.- Declaré atrevido-. Entiendo que no te compré a ti, sino tu libertad. Dame veinte días y descubriré pequeños detalles que te harán feliz y te enamoraré. Y si no lo logro, en veinte días puedes irte.

Lo pensó, claramente le tentaba la idea de que yo no lo acose.

-Es un trato, Jaeger. Te deseo suerte.

Ya había perdido tres días, no podía desperdiciar un minuto más. Esa tarde mi primera petición llegó: una cita.

Contra todo lo esperado (que incluía mi cabeza en una estaca y a él bailando y ofreciéndome a los dioses) aceptó sin mayor problema, pero sus condiciones eran fuertes.

-No besos ni abrazos. Puedes tomar mi mano, pero eso es todo. – contestaba recostado en el sofá y hojeando un libro-. Intenta algo más y te castraré con un abrelatas del siglo pasado.

-Yo nunca te haría daño, Levi.- suelto en mi defensa y entorna los ojos, incrédulo. Es hora de que le revele algo-. Mira, te seré sincero. Nunca tuve una cita antes así que no estoy muy al tanto de lo que se hace en una. ¡Pero prometo esforzarme!

Me mira por encima del libro. Era patético, lo sé, pero yo había pasado estos dieciocho años esperándole y siempre fui firme en mi decisión de que todo, desde mi primera cita y primer beso hasta mi vida misma, le pertenecerían a él.

-Llévame a cenar.- ordena. No, no es una sugerencia, como decía, es una orden.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?

-Sorpréndeme.- arrojando el libro al sillón se levantó perezosamente, buscando algo entre las compras de ropa. Me doy cuenta de algo triste: ha comprado muchas cosas sólo porque sí, incluso si no pensaba usarlas nunca.

-Levi, voy a preguntarlo… ¿compraste esas cosas sólo para dejarme en la bancarrota?

-Así es. – Declara el muy cínico.

Quiero reclamarle mas todo vestigio de enojo se va cuando elije una camiseta, un pantalón de mezclilla negro y retoma mi suéter. Le compré al menos ocho diferentes, y elige de nuevo el mío. Se aleja caminando de forma naturalmente provocadora y me quedo hipnotizado viendo su figura delgadita, firme y enternecedora. Me cuesta pensar que un recipiente tan aparentemente inofensivo y bonito pueda contener tanto veneno. Ese es el dulce veneno de Levi, no me importa intoxicarme.

Él es así, su carácter no es amargo, ya es ácido. Quema, corroe… y luego sabe cómo calmarme. Me siento morir de ternura cuando regresa vestido con lo anterior y el suéter cayéndole delicadamente por los hombros.

-¿Y bien? – pregunta. Uno de los nombres se asoma imprudente por su cuello y cuando percibe mi mirada clavada en él se da cuenta. Pasa una mano sobre éste y lo resguarda.

En un mínimo gesto me ha revelado una verdad: Él no está tan feliz con la decisión que ha tomado. Busco entre las bolsas y extraigo una bufanda blanca, anudándola en su cuello y cubriendo la marca.

-Hace frío hoy, no quiero que te enfermes.- digo fingiendo inocencia.

Tomo el paraguas con la izquierda y alargo mi diestra hacia él para salir. Sus dedos me toman con reservada gracia propia de él y mi corazón desfallece a cada paso sujetando su tibia mano.

_**-x-**_

Llegamos al restaurante "_Soleil_", uno de los muchos restaurantes franceses en Alemania y el más caro de Frankfort. El lugar es hermoso, construido al puro estilo francés antiguo con mesas de madera oscura, manteles blancos, cubiertos de plata y de fondo una orquesta formada por los mejores músicos traídos de Viena. Gracias a mi apellido, no necesito una reservación.

No tardo en lamentar mi decisión luego de unos segundos dentro. Y es que toda la gente rica del país conoce a mi padre y por ende, a mí y aparentemente pensaron en venir a cenar al mismo restaurant el día que yo intentaba impresionar a mi difícil compañero.

Eso no es todo; muchos me miran, me saludan de lejos pero noto cómo estudian a Levi de pies a cabeza. Las mujeres no tardan en cuchichear y casi puedo leer sus labios. _"¿Es ese el novio del hijo de Jaeger?" "¡Pero mira que es pequeño!" "¡Ni hablar!" "Siento que lo vi en alguna parte" "Yo lo vi en uno de los barrios bajos" "¿Será verdad?"_

Me aproximo a uno de los meseros y pido una mesa en el segundo piso, cercana al balcón y con una vista espléndida de la ciudad en la noche. Levi mira hacia la ciudad y luego hacia el oscuro mar en la lejanía.

-¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto. El mesero interrumpe brevemente dejándonos el menú.

-Eren… -va a decirme algo, opta por callarse.- Olvídalo.

-Dime.

-Es mejor si pedimos algo. Muero de hambre.

Repasa el menú y yo me quedo pegado en el movimiento hipnotizador de sus bonitos ojos celestinos. Me pregunto, ¿qué cosas han visto ese par de lindos ojos? ¿Quién se esconde realmente detrás de ellos? Cuando vuelvo a tierra, el mesero ya regresó para tomarnos la orden y yo no he escogido nada aún. Pido algo obvio.

-Yo… uh… espagueti por favor.- digo evidenciando mi decisión de última hora. Llevo mi mano de vuelta sobre la de Levi.- ¿Qué deseas, Levi? Lo pediré por ti.

Nunca fui bueno hablando francés, es más, siempre que lo hacía otros pensaban que intentaba invocar al demonio. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Levi no sólo pronunció su orden en un francés elegante, pulcro y perfecto, si no también parecía preguntar sobre otros platillos.

-Cambié tu orden por un "_Coq au vin_" o "pollo al vino". No tienes cara de querer espaguetis para hoy.

-¿Qué pediste tú?

- _Cassoulet du canard._ –Esboza una corta sonrisa al notar que no entiendo una palabra, es una lástima que sólo haga algo similar a reírse cuando sufro-. Es algo con pato.

-Oh.

-Y una copa de un buen vino de la cosecha del año que nací. Va a salirte caro, Eren.

-No importa. – ahora tomo sus manos sobre la mesa. Son tan suaves.- ¿Cómo sabes francés?

-Porque soy francés. – suelto una exclamación de profundo asombro que parece sorprenderlo-. ¿Qué? ¿No lo sabías? Rivaille es claramente un nombre francés, Eren. Nací en la Picardie, un pueblo bastante pobre.

-Vaya… creo que no sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Levi. Sé tu nombre, sospecho que te gusta el vino y la carne de pato y ahora sé que eres francés.

El mesero vuelve con la copa de vino para mi lindo invitado. Él la toma con una mano, meciéndola entre sus dedos y la acerca a la nariz para aspirar el aroma. Cierra los ojos dejando el mensaje claro: le encanta. Valdrá la pena que esa copa de vino cueste más que la hipoteca de mi casa. Al tomar un poco, el resto de vino sobre sus labios me tienta. Hago esfuerzos inhumanos para no abalanzarme sobre él.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-pregunta.

-Pues… mi nombre real es un misterio para el país entero, todos me llaman Evan. Me crié con mi papá, aunque de todas formas casi no lo veía; siempre estaba en viajes de negocios.- tanteé en mi memoria para hablar sobre algo más. ¿Qué podía decirle? Busqué en mis datos antes de perderme de nuevo en su blanca mano tomando la copa de vino–. Oh, tengo dieciocho años. Bueno… aún no, los cumpliré la siguiente semana.

De repente, apartó la copa de sus labios, sorprendido.

-¿Dieciocho?

-Sí. – desvía la mirada, como si entendiera algo. No me gusta verle sumido en sus pensamientos, así que cambio el tema. Intentaré cortejarlo-. Vaya, es genial. No esperaba que mi novio fuese un lindo francés.

Me devuelve la mirada y sus dedos buscan refugio en el calor de los míos, entrelazándose.

– Oi, no recuerdo que me pidieses ser algo tuyo.

-¿No es obvio? Digo, los novios salen y tienen citas, y esta es nuestra primera cita. – su mirada inexpresiva no revela nada de lo que piensa. Me desespera un poco, lastimarlo es lo que menos quiero-. Perdón, ¿estoy yendo rápido, Levi? ¿Te sientes incómodo?

No responde, él es alguien que no habla de sus emociones y menos las demuestra. Es frío, calculador y muy lógico, en cambio yo me quemo en mis emociones.

Cuando llega la comida, se limita a dejar que sujete una de sus manos con la mía y usa la otra hábilmente para comer. El sonido del tenedor contra el fondo de porcelana de los platos es lo único entre nosotros por un buen rato.

-Seiscientos cuarenta y dos.- dice de repente.

-¿Mh?

-No, nada. Pensé en voz alta.

Quiero preguntar, pero sucede algo. Una de las cosas que no esperaba. Mientras come, levanta la mirada y parece ver algo detrás de mí que lo consterna al grado de soltar el tenedor y apretar mis dedos. Está nervioso, y desconozco el motivo.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto distrayéndolo. Parece caer en cuenta de sus acciones inconscientes y suelta mi mano, retomando el gesto inexpresivo de su rostro. -¿Levi?

-¡Evan! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Al escuchar mi falso nombre giro la cabeza para reconocerlo. Es Irvin Smith, un americano cuyo padre y el mío fueron socios por mucho tiempo y a pesar de que él es mucho mayor que yo, siempre nos hemos tratado como si fuésemos de la misma edad. Él llevaba un buen tiempo junto a Mike, otro americano incluso más alto y fornido que él. Era el armatoste guardaespaldas de la familia Smith y no era habitual ver a Irvin sin él. Como predijera, Mike no tardó en aparecer tras de su pareja.

-Tanto tiempo.- Saludé levantándome para darles la mano. -¿Qué te trae por aquí, Irvin?

-Celebramos nuestro compromiso.- señala Mike, como si deseara marcar a Irvin. Es muy sabido que los componentes masculinos de la familia Zakarius brillan por transformarse en fieles perros guardines de la familia Smith. Suele pasar en algunas familias, eso de que parecen estar destinadas. En mi caso nueve de cada diez Jaeger terminaban casándose con un Ackerman.

No iba a quedar atrás, yo tenía a alguien mucho más lindo (para mí) que Irvin. Me di la vuelta con la intención de tomar a Levi por una mano y presentarlo adecuadamente.

En un breve instante comprendí que toda posibilidad de una reunión agradable estaba descartada.

La mirada de Levi para Irvin era extraña. No se trataba de personas que acababan de conocerse, sino mas bien se miraban como dos personas con una historia inconclusa de por medio. Levi se veía molesto, herido y con ganas de matar a alguien mientras Irvin sonreía tranquilamente.

-Ah… él es mi Levi.- digo intentando suavizar las cosas y protegerlo siendo peligrosa y atrevidamente cariñoso con él-. Él tiene mi nombre y yo el suyo. Es un poco parco con las palabras.

-Buenas noches.- el tono en la voz de Irvin es extraño; familiar y un poco seductor. Ofrece la diestra para saludarlo, pero Levi lo rechaza de un manotazo.

-¡Levi!- Reclamo y él ni siquiera se digna a mirarme. Aún tiene la mirada clavada en Irvin y siento que en de un momento a otro algo va a quebrarse. Me dirijo a Irvin interponiéndome entre los dos-. ¡Discúlpalo! Creo que ayer no durmió bien y está un poco cansadito.

-No te preocupes, Evan.- El tono se hace amablemente frío, congelándome hasta el alma. Los ojos que tiene para Levi son crueles y fríos, como el borde filo de una navaja suiza-. Sé que no puedo esperar nada de un gato callejero, promiscuo y con complejo de abandono. Hiciste mal en traerlo a un restaurant como este, puedes estar seguro de que a él le bastaba con lamer los huesos de pollo del basurero.

Siento algo parecido a un volcán explotando dentro de mi pecho, y la lava ardiente me quema los huesos reduciéndome a cenizas en menos de un segundo. Mi corazón se ha convertido en el Kilimanjaro y aunque la rigurosa educación de niño rico que me dieron me impide ser descortés, estoy escuchando insultos contra la persona que esperé por mucho tiempo. Antes de que pueda hacer algo, Levi dirige un golpe hacia Irvin, pero Mike interpone su titánica mano e impide que el puñetazo llegue.

La gente ha dejado de comer y los músicos de tocar, todos nos miran. Uno de los meseros se aproxima, y me adelanto a alargarle la tarjeta de crédito antes de que nos diga algo más. Así dejamos el restaurant bajo una tenue lluvia, yo cubriéndonos a ambos con el paraguas y sujetando su mano de nuevo, él me aprieta los dedos. De nuevo, el silencio incómodo nos acompaña hasta que llegamos a casa.

-Levi… - le llamo al llegar y quitarme el abrigo.

No responde, limitándose a regresar a mi habitación. Se quita la ropa indiferente de si lo estoy viendo o no y usa otro de mis pijamas. Básicamente arranca las sábanas de la cama y las arroja con odio al costado. Sé que acercarme es el equivalente a una misión suicida y que él no es de las personas que acepte un abrazo en los momentos difíciles. Sin embargo, no quiero dejarle solo enfrentando algo que desconozco.

Apago las luces y me siento en la cama, dándole la espalda. Él se encoge y gruñe a modo de amenaza, pero no importa.

-Gracias.- murmuro intentando sonar optimista, estirando una de las cobijas para cubrirle. Afuera llueve a cántaros y me alegra saberlo seguro y calentito en mi cama y a mi lado.

-Gracias… ¿por qué?

-Por el recuerdo de nuestra primera cita.

-¿A qué te refieres? Para mí no significa nada.

-Para mí, los recuerdos importan mucho más que cualquier objeto de gran valor.

-Lo dice alguien que se limpia el trasero con la cara de Benjamín Franklin y la nariz con la de Lincoln.

Hago una pausa, la pregunta abandona mis labios sin que pueda hacer nada.

-Tuviste una vida difícil, ¿verdad?- rápidamente se gira para mirarme, herido. Acabo de romper una de sus murallas y sé que estoy entrando a terreno peligroso, pero también sé que así podría encontrar al verdadero Levi.

Él es de quienes esconde sus heridas con odio, alguien que ha aprendido a envenenar con una mirada, pero detrás de esos ojos se esconde alguien que ha pasado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia, buscando restos de comida en un basurero, escondiéndose de otros y mirando las estrellas cada noche, como un triste consuelo.

-Limítate a tus propios asuntos, como siempre lo has hecho.

Otra vez, más intriga y más cosas que no me dice. Busco su mano y al tomarla gira el cuerpo y me mira. Dejo un beso en el dorso de sus dedos y se aparta con un gesto de profundo asco. No, ahora soy yo el que debe usar una armadura y enfrentarse al dragón de odio que ruge en su pecho.

-Cuando supe cómo iba el asunto del nombre, pasaba mucho tiempo imaginándote y pensando en una vida divertida para nosotros. Uno de esos romances de película.

-¿Esas historias perfectas y alejadas de la realidad? ¿Eso quieres? – intenta burlarse. Esta vez, no se lo permito.

Ya no más.

-No, Levi. – digo retomando el agarre de su mano, acercándome. Él se incorpora, amenazante y su mirada es abrumadora. Esta vez no, no va a funcionarle.-Tú no eres perfecto, ni yo tampoco.

-Detente. – ordena. Ya estoy muy lejos de obedecerle. Entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos y él se recarga en la pared, incapaz de retroceder. Está acorralado y a mi merced, ahora va a escucharme.

"_**Pero el amor perfecto no existe, sin embargo estoy seguro de algo:"**_

Beso su mejilla suavemente, acunando con mi mano libre la contraria e impidiendo que se resista.

- Seiscientos cuarenta y dos.-repite la cifra que soltó en la cena-. Esa es la cantidad de nombres en mi cuerpo, Eren. Son seiscientas cuarenta y dos personas que pasaron por mi vida.

A pesar de su tono oscuro e insensible, sigo besándole la mejilla, sin llegar a sus labios. Cierra los ojos como si deseara negar lo que sucede, ¿cuántas veces lo ha hecho mientras alguien movía la cadera compulsivamente sobre él en busca de placer? ¿Cuántas veces ha desviado la mirada hacia la ventana, al cielo estrellado, negando lo que pasaba para luego convencerse de que ese era un buen castigo para mí?

"_**Puedes destrozar mi corazón en miles de pedacitos,  
tan pequeños que ni la arena podría compararse con ellos."**_

No puede cerrar los oídos y sé que ahora las palabras son su punto débil. No puede negarme, no puede alejarse de mí. Me tiene escrito en su piel, nació destinado a mí y eso, eso no va a cambiar, así tenga miles de nombres encima, el mío fue el elegido por el cielo.

"_**Sin embargo, te amaré con cada uno de ellos."**_

Recoge las piernas e intenta apartarme empujándome. No, no puede, el espacio reducido impide que tome el impulso necesario para lastimarme. Continúo con mi malvado y amoroso plan, besándole el rostro de forma inocente y entregada a pesar de que él no lo desee y se resista.

"_**Mi amor puede no ser perfecto, y sé que soy un mocoso aún que no sabe nada,  
pero también sé que toda una vida te he esperado y quiero darte un amor absoluto."**_

-Levi, mírame.- pido sujetando sus manos. Entreabre los ojos, está enfurecido pero debilitado. Él también me ha esperado, en algún momento de su vida lo hizo aunque ahora intente creer lo contrario. – Levi, me dijiste que vienes de la Picardie y Smith confirmó mis sospechas. Eres alguien que ha sufrido mucho y quiero pensar que tomaste la decisión de ser un Anonyme por la situación económica en la que viviste. Pero ya no necesitas hacerlo más, vivirás conmigo y me encargaré de darte lo que necesites y hacerte muy feliz.

-No entiendes nada a pesar de que tienes la culpa de todo.

-No tengo idea de qué hice,-ahora yo soy el que está perdiendo la paciencia-. ¿Por qué no me lo dices? ¿Por qué te portas de esta manera incluso si mi deseo es tu felicidad? ¿Sabes que estás siendo muy cruel conmigo?

-Pues así soy y si no te gusta puedes echarme e irte con cualquier persona de afuera, incluso conseguir un Oublié y me dejas tranquilo y sigues con tu asquerosa vida perfecta y cumples tu asqueroso sueño sacado de un podrido cuento de hadas.

Los Oublié son personas que nacieron sin un nombre. Normalmente son segundas opciones, eso le pasó a mi amigo Armin. Él siempre estuvo enamorado de Jean, un chico del salón B que llevaba escrito el nombre "Marco Bodt" en su cuerpo, pero éste padecía de una extraña enfermedad que poco a poco apagó su vida. Ya no sabía cuál era peor, si la vida de los Oublié o la de los Anonyme.

Al final, no puedo darle la contra, ni pelear más con él. Caigo en cuenta de algo: mi corazón estaba dispuesto a amarlo desde el primer segundo, sin importar cómo se viera ni quién fuera. Él tendría de mí ese amor infinito, absoluto, desinteresado e inocente como sólo el primero puede ser y no cambiaría por una cantidad de nombres. Pero él no quería ser amado y ese era el problema central.

-No lo haré, Levi.- afirmo intentando parecer seguro. Él supera mi nivel de madurez.

Apago la luz de la lámpara en el buró, pero esta vez no me voy. Ésta vez, soy firme y acomodo la almohada para echarme sobre ella, atrayendo su cuerpo y su espalda se recarga contra mi pecho. Forcejea, maldice y amenaza. No importa. Lanza patadas y sus talones me golpean los tobillos. De nuevo, no importa. Mis brazos lo envuelven y lo estrecho más, entrelazando mis manos y piernas con las suyas hasta dejarlo inmóvil. Si debo tomar cianuro on the rocks por él, lo haré. Estoy decidido a amarle.

-Levi, no sabía que estaba lidiando con un niño caprichoso.

-Me importa una mierda lo que pienses. –ya no puede forcejear más.

-Ya veo. Si no te importa, entonces te besaré toda la noche.

-No te atrevas, mocoso.

-¿Tanto te duele saberte amado y esperado por alguien? – ya no responde. Lo llamo repetidas veces y me deja al hielo.

Está furioso, pero también está cansado y sabe que si forcejea tengo las de ganar. Al final opta por dormir, quizás negando en su mente lo que sucede. No importa, yo puedo contemplarle toda la noche.

-Cómo deseo que me permitas amarte.- le susurro cuando lo sé completamente dormido. Me conformo creyendo que quizás sólo se hacía al dormido y me escuchó… y esta vez pudo creerme.

_**-x-**_

A la mañana siguiente, despierto decidido a mejorar mi relación con él y tengo el plan perfecto. Me levanto antes de que él lo haga y corro al supermercado para comprarle tarta de chocolate con fresas, bombones y una caja de té negro. El plan es prepararle un rico desayuno, disculparme por ser tan impulsivo y pedirle que por favor, me explique la forma en la que desea ser amado para que yo pueda cumplir con sus expectativas.

Cuando regreso a casa, encuentro un mensaje en la contestadora. Reconozco la voz de mi padre, se oye desesperado.

"_Eren, necesito que me devuelvas la llamada cuando antes". _

Llamo a casa y me contesta cortando el primer pitido, revelando su expectativa y desesperación de hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué sucede, papá? –pregunto intranquilo, pensando que su negocio quebró y nos fuimos a la bancarrota.

Es algo peor que eso.

-Eren, me llamó Smith ayer y me dice que te vio con…

-Levi.- contesto con alegría-. Sí, papá. Encontré a mi pareja. Hay algunas cosas que debo decirte sobre él y te agradecería que no fueses prejuicioso. Él puede ser un poco agresivo, pero es porque tuvo una vida difícil y…

-Eren, te prohíbo terminantemente que te acerques a ese tipo. ¿Me has escuchado?

-¿Qué? ¡Pero, papá! ¡Levi es mi pareja! ¡No puedes meterte en esto!

-¡Escucha, Eren! Sé lo que te digo, no quiero que ese sujeto se acerque a ti. Desobedéceme y te desheredo, ¿entendiste?

No respondo. Yo también puedo actuar como un clásico niño rico mimado y malcriado colgándole el teléfono y desconectando la línea. Seguramente optará por llamarme al celular, me preocupa más pensar que el timbre con la canción "Release my soul" podría despertar a Levi por lo que me apresuro en regresar a mi habitación.

Lo que encuentro, me deja atónito. O más bien, lo que no encuentro. Levi no está, tampoco mi celular ni mi billetera con todas mis tarjetas de crédito en ella. También desapareció mi mochila para camping y buena parte de la ropa que le compré.

Y sobre la cama sin tender, encuentro un papel escrito de forma desesperada.

"_Esta vez, soy yo el que te abandona._"

Levi se ha ido.

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: El coleccionista. [Narrado por Levi]  
_**_Los nombres en su cuerpo, para él, son una colección. Una venenosa colección para borrar un pasado doloroso. ¿Por qué no quiere aceptar el amor de Eren? Simple, porque llegó tarde. Llegó tarde a cerrar una herida que ya se había podrido. _

**_Si te gustó el fic, déjame un lindo review ;3_**


	3. Le Collecteur

_**Agradecimientos**: A Fran por ser una manager insuperable, a Camila por el hermoso dibujo ;w; a todas mis lindas lectoras por su paciencia y apoyo ;w; y no puede faltar mi Alesita, sabes que te amo :'3_

**_Dedicatoria_**: _A la linda Sofía Gimenez, por su cumpleaños uwu aún te debo un oneshot :'c espero tuvieses un lindo día :3_

**_NOTA: CAPITULO NARRADO POR LEVI_**

* * *

**ANONYME**

_**3: Le Collecteur.  
**(El coleccionista)  
_

_ Resulta que ya lo estaba queriendo, antes de siquiera tenerle.  
Resulta que ya lo estaba llorando, antes de siquiera perderte._

Así puedo resumir la larga y tediosa historia entre él y yo. El mocoso estúpido cree que todo comenzó ese día en el que nos reconocimos en medio de gente estrafalaria y promiscua. El clásico niño rico que nada sabe de la vida pero camina por ahí como un experto sólo porque se limpia el trasero con la cara de Ben Franklin estampada en un papel verde.

Él ignora por completo cuánto lo he esperado sin saber acaso si aparecería, ni cuánto lo he amado sin siquiera conocerlo. Sin conocerlo, lo necesitaba a mi lado, lo extrañaba, lo amaba…

Una persona mala no nace mala. La maldad es solamente el resultado de mucho dolor, soledad y forzarse a vivir un día más. Ese veneno, un día corroe a su contenedor y escapa de él, poco a poco.

_**-x-**_

Me encontraba en el vagón del metro, observado por más de un hombre que seguramente me había contratado antes. Dejé la pesada mochila a un lado; no tenía idea ni me interesaba dónde llegaría hoy en mi escape, pero el destino final era Francia. Luego del espectáculo que hizo este chiquillo no podría regresar al burdel que tanta fama me hizo, así que probaría suerte en mi pais. Estaba siendo un maldito malagradecido y lo sabía, pero estaba recibiendo algo que esperé muy tarde. Demasiado.

-Próxima estación: Leipziger Strasse.- resonó la voz robotizada por los parlantes y me alisté para bajar. Ni bien puse un pie en la estación, reconocí agentes privados preguntando por mi paradero, enseñando un retrato hablado mío.

Escondo la mitad de mi rostro detrás de la bufanda que llevaba anudada y cubro mis ojos con los lentes oscuros que él me compró ayer. Al pasar por su lado reconozco la maldita insignia de la familia Jaeger: un par de alas superpuestas.

Cómo no habría de conocer esa insignia. Ese mocoso no tenía idea alguna de cuánta gente fue marcada en el pasado por ellos ni mucho menos cuánto dolor ocasionaron a otros. Llevar su nombre en mí es un estigma incluso peor que el prejuicio de llevar más de quinientos en mi cuerpo.

-Tsch… - chasqueo la lengua con desagrado al darme cuenta de algo: afuera de la estación hay como quinientos uniformados buscándome. Este maldito crío ha usado todas sus influencias para molestarme.

Tanteo en mis bolsillos. Tengo su billetera y el celular. Puedo deshacerme de la mochila en caso necesario, pero mientras tenga sus tarjetas estaré bien. Él es tan estúpido que estoy casi seguro de que su primer impulso fue salir a buscarme y no pensó en cancelar sus cuentas para evitar que las vaciara. Sólo debo llegar a un cajero y sacar el dinero de a poco. El aparatejo en mi bolsillo vibra seguido de una canción romántica y triste. Seguramente es él intentando llamarme. Desvió la llamada.

Cuando dejé su casa dirigiéndome a la estación, tuve la primera llamada que me ayudaría a decidirme. Sí, aún dudaba si realmente quería dejarlo; una parte mía, la más humana me pedía quedarme e intentarlo.

Al ver en el celular, decía "Papá". Supe que era él. Apreté el botón de contestar y esperé sin decir una palabra.

-Eren, ¿es verdad lo que me dijo Irvin? Ayer te vio con un hombre que estoy seguro, es Rivaille. – apreté los labios en un intento de no contestarle. Continuó-. Quiero que te alejes de él, Eren. Nunca te lo dije pero él viene de la rama francesa de los Ackerman, es decir, él es la oveja negra. ¡Su madre fue una prostituta, Eren! Más bien la gente de su ciudad fuero conscientes y la mataron, debieron deshacerse de Rivaille…

- Yo también creo eso, Grisha Jaeger.- contesté cansado, evitando recordar algunas cosas.

Hizo un corto silencio.

-¿Rivaille? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tienes el teléfono de Eren?

-Lamento no poder contestar eso, pero no te preocupes. No voy a acercarme a tu mocoso, que curiosamente tiene dieciocho años y eso, me deja con una duda existencial que un día iré a preguntarte. Ya nos veremos luego, suegrito.

-¡No te atrevas a acercarte a Eren! –antes de que pueda decir algo más, cuelgo el teléfono. El metro llega y doy el paso definitivo para seguir con mi vida.

Y ahora, ahora avanzo entre los guardias que preguntan por mí. Hay demasiados y eso que yo podría estar en cualquier estación. Otra vez, el teléfono suena y ahora contesto. Sé quién es.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunto recargándome en la pared, escondido en un resquicio tras los teléfonos de la estación.- Papá va a enojarse con su hijito y castigarlo sin televisión, ni internet y el recreo de mil dólares diarios bajará a sólo ochocientos.

-Levi...- lejos de enfadarse, suena preocupado-. Por favor, vuelve. O dime dónde estás e iré. Papá tiene agentes en todo Frankfort y en menos de una hora tu rostro aparecerá en todas las pantallas de Alemania. No quiero que te lastimen, así que por favor, dame tu ubicación exacta para que vaya por ti.

-Oi, ¿en serio aún crees que esas estupideces de los cuentos de hadas son reales? El mundo no es así, Eren.- de fondo escucho la misma voz de hace rato, pronunciando el nombre de la estación en la que bajé-. ¿Me estás siguiendo?

-¿Entonces sí estás en Leipziger? Pensé que el GPS del celular de Mikasa no funcionaba bien. ¡Espérame, ya voy!

¿Por qué no apagué el puto GPS? ¿Y por qué esa maniática de Mikasa lo mantenía tan vigilado?

-¡Olvídalo! –cuelgo y en un ataque de ira arrojo el celular contra el pavimento para destrozarlo. Como era de esperarse, ese niño rico tiene uno de esos celulares que no mueren fácilmente y mis acciones pueden llamar la atención de los guardias de su familia.

No tardarán en cercarme, aún estoy dentro de la estación y veo que interceptan a cuanta persona entra o sale de ésta. El siguiente metro llega y al abrir sus puertas reconozco inmediatamente al mocoso saliendo a tropezones de éste y buscándome con la mirada.

Dejo el celular en uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y la abandono detrás de los teléfonos, alejándome y optando por esconderme detrás de la boletería. Nunca me he sentido tan nervioso ni acosado, esto me supera y me sorprendo al darme cuenta de lo fácil que él puede echar a perder mi compostura.

Usando un celular, poco a poco logra dar con la mochila y al encontrarla me busca con la mirada. ¿Ha venido sólo? Me parece muy atrevido de su parte. Podría optar por irme con él para evadir a los guardias y en el momento menos esperado escapar o usarlo de rehén para conseguir mi libertad. Podría…

-¿Qué crees que haces? – oh genial. Esa voz, esa odiosa voz-. Como siempre, dando problemas a la familia y a Eren.

-No sé por qué alguien de la rama "noble" de los Ackerman podría decirme algo.- Giro y la enfrento. Está mucho más alta de lo que la recordaba cuando la conocí años atrás.- Mikasa, no has aprendido a meterte en tus propios asuntos, ¿verdad?

-Los Ackerman nacimos sólo con un propósito: servir y proteger a la familia Jaeger pase lo que pase. Le estás dando problemas a Eren y no puedo aceptar algo como eso.

-Si tanto lo quieres, te lo regalo. No me interesa cumplir con la tiranía impuesta a nuestros ancestros, mucho menos me interesa ser la puta personal de un mocoso.

-Pero no te molesta ser un Anonyme, un ser público que se vende por unos centavos.

No quiero darle la contra. Siempre nos han dicho que si dos Ackerman pelean, la misma sangre que nos hace familia nos llevará a matarnos. Ahí un detalle importante: mientras las ramas altas de la familia son lindos adornos de mesa y muñecas de porcelana para los Jaeger, los de la rama baja fuimos vistos como sus defensores personales o sus juguetes.

No obstante, ese no es el problema principal que tengo con Eren. Aunque nadie me crea, yo sí lo amé en algún momento del mismo modo idiota que él dice amarme ahora.

-¡Levi! – me reconoce y se acerca cargando la mochila y arrojándola a un lado antes de abalanzarse sobre mí. Mikasa me mira con algo de tristeza revelando algo que yo ya sabía: ella quería a Eren, ella, de alguna forma, anhelaba mi destino. El abrazo del mocoso es fuerte y energético, como si deseara deshacerse de esta piel que nos separa. Confianzudo como sólo él puede ser, me toma la mano. -Ven, regresemos a casa. ¡Me tenías tan preocupado! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado?

-Basta.- murmuro. Es todo lo que siempre he querido, y eso me lastima. Odio, detesto saber que él es lo que siempre esperé y no llegó cuando más lo pedí.

Odio saberlo perfecto para mí.

Él no sabe cuánto lo he necesitado, cuántas veces en mi vida he escapado a una de las capillas de mi pueblo para rezar y pedir que él viniese. Dios ni pelota que me daba, por eso dudo que exista. Dudo que alguien sea capaz de ver la desesperación que yo sentía en esos días tan difíciles viviendo solo y juzgado, y simplemente ignorarle.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Suelto su mano bruscamente. Mando al diablo todo, la gente, los oficiales, a la otra Ackerman y al mismo Eren para salir corriendo de la estación. No he vivido en la calle para no usar eso a mi favor. Esta vez, nadie va a detenerme.

-¡Levi! – viene tras de mí pero no puede alcanzarme. Tenemos una marcada diferencia en habilidades y se las hago notar. La gente me da paso asustados por la velocidad a la que corro, y de repente soy tacleado, caigo al piso y mi tobillo suelta un sonido que no es habitual. El dolor me inmoviliza lo suficiente para que reconozca a la odiosa niña.

-¡No te metas! – gruño en el suelo usando la pierna sana para hacerla tropezar y caer. Aprovecho, me levanto y no miro hacia adelante. La gente suelta una exclamación asustada y por encima de sus voces, sobresale la de Eren. Cuando me doy cuenta, un autobús viene hacia mí.

_**-x-**_

No conservo ningún recuerdo de infancia relacionado con mi madre. No sé cómo eran sus ojos, ni cómo se oía el tono de su voz. Tampoco la recuerdo llamándome por mi nombre o arrullándome con ternura. Creo que por eso, por mucho tiempo, deseé esa calidez.

-¡Miren! ¡Es la oveja negra!

En un pueblo pobre como lo era la Picardie perteneciente a un país con fuertes raíces religiosas y prejuicios hacia los extranjeros, no estaba bien visto que un niño naciera con el nombre de otro varón. Yo era el primero en ese lugar que rompía con el esquema de "niño-niña", y como los prejuicios están sujetos a una fuerte ignorancia al igual que la agresividad, no podía esperar más que ataques de otros, niños y no tan niños, hacia mi persona.

Oh no, en esa época no tenía el temperamento de ahora. Para nada, si bien era callado y de vez en cuando agresivo, lo hacía motivado por el miedo y la soledad. Yo no tenía madre que viniese cuando lloraba, ni padre que se enorgulleciese de mí. Lo más que tuve fue, por mucho tiempo, algo como una hermana mayor, la ayudante del orfanato. Su nombre era Hanji Zoe, ella y su esposo, un hombre llamado Moblit, eran una pareja extraña. Ambos eran Oubliés, y decidieron escribirse cada uno el nombre del otro. Lo llevaban en la mano derecha.

-Tu nombre es especial.- me decía cuando alguno de los otros niños se metía conmigo y no me quedaba de otra que esconderme en el baño de niñas. Levanté mi polo para enseñarle la letra cursiva en mi vientre. "Eren".

-¿Por qué Eren no viene? – pregunté un día mientras me curaba las heridas de la última golpiza. Ahora que lo pienso, debía ser algo difícil explicarle a un niño que sabe cuál es el significado de la soledad, que aún debe esperar.

-Porque aún no debe venir. Pero estoy segura de que cuando llegue, serás muy feliz.

-Pero yo quiero que Eren venga. Me siento muy solito.

Antes de seguir con mi capricho, Moblit entró apresurado.

-Hanji, llegaron los Smith. Debemos ir a recibirlos, hoy se decide si apoyarán económicamente al orfanato.

Hanji me bajó de la camilla al suelo.

-No te metas en más problemas, ¿entendiste, Levi? – me dijo antes de irse.

Yo ya sabía lo que haría, y como siempre sin importarme nada iría a la plaza principal y esperaría por Eren.

Está demás decir que nunca vino.

_**-x-**_

Me despierto con pesadez en un lugar que sé que no es su casa. Tengo una venda que me inmoviliza la pierna derecha y el brazo enyesado además de llevar una de esas batas para enfermos. Estoy en una clínica, lo sé. Él me ronda con la bravura y amor de un perro a su amo. No necesito abrir los ojos, su colonia impregna el aire a mi alrededor, delatando su cercanía. Poco a poco, salgo del estupor y las palabras se hacen entendibles.

-Como te dije, él es fuerte y no tuvo nada de gravedad además de la fisura en su brazo derecho y algunas contracturas musculares. En unas semanas estará perfecto, pero puedes llevártelo mañana, lo tendremos en observación hoy.

-¿Puedo quedarme? No quiero dejarlo sólo. Él es muy importante para mí.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no" _pienso, rogando al cielo que el doctor fuese de esos hombres irascibles, soberbios e insensibles. No, a éste la bondad le había sobrevivido a toda la carrera de medicina.

-Por supuesto. Esta clínica le debe todo lo que es a la familia Jaeger.

"_Maldición_…" gruño internamente.

Cuando el doctor se va, entreabro los ojos para espiar al mocoso. Camina hacia el sillón al fondo de la sala de internación, levanta algo. No recordaba haberle visto con ese bolso y luego leo el nombre de Mikasa en éste. Seguro ella se había llevado de vuelta la mochila robada y demás cosas a la casa del chiquillo, regresando con ropa suficiente para sacarme del hospital. La cercanía de esos dos me molestaba de sobremanera.

Sí, soy un perro del hortelano. No quiero amar a Eren, pero por algún motivo tampoco quiero cederlo.

Eren rebusca entre la ropa, encontrando algo envuelto en papel periódico junto a una caja de almuerzo. Cierro los ojos cuando él se acerca con ambos objetos. Primero, reconozco el olor a chocolate y luego de escuchar el sonido del periódico desenvolviéndose, viene el inconfundible olor a rosas. Abro los ojos para reconocer una rosa blanca que él manejaba con cuidado en un extraño florero de vidrio que apenas cubre parte de su tallo.

-Deberías quitarle las espinas.- digo viéndole sufrir al acomodar la rosa en el buró a mi lado. Entonces dice algo que me dejaría pensando.

-Cuando era pequeño, teníamos un jardín de rosas en casa. Me gustaba mucho, pero un día tropecé y caí entre ellas. –Se aparta el cabello que le cae por la frente y me señala una cicatriz- Papá mandó a quitarlas, y lloré por mucho tiempo. Me gustaban las rosas. Creo que por eso me gustas, eres como una de ellas: precioso, delicado… pero lastimas a quien se acerque.

-Cada nombre en mi cuerpo debe de ser como una espina para ti, ¿no, Eren? Tienes una rosa con seiscientas cuarenta y dos espinas.

Lejos de sentirse dolido, me mira y sonríe pasando los dedos por mi cabello, por mi rostro y acariciando mis labios. Su toque es extraño, diferente, delicioso… contiene la torpeza propia del miedo y la inexperiencia, pero intenta ser cuidadoso conmigo.

-Leí un cuento esa vez. Era sobre un cactus enamorado de una rosa. El pobre y feo cactus, sin nada en especial más que las espinas que le cubrían el cuerpo, siempre supo que no podría abrazar a la rosa, ni mucho menos competir con el fino clavel, el elegante lirio y el valioso tulipán que la seguían siempre. Para variar, la rosa parecía odiarlo, siempre dirigiendo comentarios hirientes al pobre cactus que, aunque no lo creas, tenía corazón. Sin embargo, el día de la primavera pensó en hablar con ella. Se acercaría, le diría "hola". Antes del baile de las flores, mientras el narciso se pavoneaba de un lado a otro y la orquídea cantaba a las estrellas, el cactus encontró a la rosa llorando a la deriva del río.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso una amapola fue vestida con el mismo vestido que ella?

Sonríe. Es imposible molestarlo.

-La rosa se sentía triste. Todo el mundo la admiraba, todos querían poseerla, pero nadie veía su fragilidad escondida detrás de ese falso orgullo y aparente frialdad que usaba para evitar que jugaran con ella, pero eso la bordeaba a la soledad. Le reveló que ella lo envidiaba, nadie se atrevería a jugar nunca con un cactus y él no parecía tener problemas en hacer amigos. El cactus se quitó unas cuantas espinas, ofreciéndoselas. "Con esto, nunca nadie te lastimará" decía "quien realmente te ame, aprenderá la forma correcta de acercarse a ti para no salir lastimado". Así es como siempre que vemos una rosa, vemos las espinas que el cactus le regaló para protegerla.

-Oh vamos, lo hizo porque es un cactus que además de feo es egoísta. ¿Para evitar que otros se acerquen? Claro, así se deshace de la competencia.

Esta vez, soy yo quien calla. Su mirada es tranquila, intensa y amable. Ese niño no tiene una pizca de maldad en su ser. Toma mi mano izquierda y la lleva hacia su rostro.

-Quitarle a una rosa su única defensa es cruel y la lastimaría más. Por eso, es mejor si me pincho los dedos y aprendo a tomarle delicadamente. Así no le dolerá, podrá seguir creciendo y viéndose tan hermosa como es, sin tapujos ni resguardos. Sin miedo.

Él puede parecer de esos niños enamorados, y sí, soy su primer amor, ese tipo de amor que no necesita una historia ni lógica, sólo pasa y listo. Él no quiere mi cuerpo, el no quiere vengarse por mi decisión… pero él no se ha quedado aquí por bueno. No sé si este chiquito posee una inocencia diabólica o una maldad angelical.

-Eren.- llamo. Él está ocupado acomodando un suéter sobre mis hombros, logra pasar mi brazo izquierdo por la manga, dejando el derecho y asegurando el suéter con los dos últimos botones.

-¿Dime?

-Hoy te quedaste aquí para cuidarme, ¿no?

-Así es.

-Y eso implica vigilarme, ¿no?

Se ríe. Esta vez, él me asusta.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tanto temes que un enfermero venga a verme y juguemos al doctor y al paciente?

Por un momento no responde, limitándose a acercarme el pastel de chocolate con fresas que me trajo, pinchándolo con un tenedor pequeño y acercándolo a mis labios. Sabe que no rechazaré su oferta, así como soy orgulloso, me gusta ser atendido como un rey.

-Vi cómo te miraban. – suelta al fin con un tono oscuro-. Cuando quedaste inconsciente por el golpe y te trajeron para revisarte, te quitaron la ropa. Guardaron silencio… no creían que alguien pudiese tener tal cantidad de nombres en su cuerpo…

-Ya sé que me miraron con asco. No es nuevo.

-No. – Se acerca atrevido, quitándome un resto de chocolate en mi mejilla con un beso-. Te miraban con deseo, como si tuviesen una oportunidad contigo para divertirse sin remordimiento alguno. No entendía lo que pasaba, pero Mikasa me explicó. Sucede algo extraño con los Anonyme, cuando pasan de los cien nombres en su cuerpo, quien se acueste con ellos no llevará el nombre del Anonyme.

-Ah, sí. Pueden tener lo mejor de mí sin que mi nombre los meta en problemas luego. Sexo sin culpas. Pero no es como si mis servicios fuesen gratis, mocoso.

Entonces, pasa algo extraño. Su mirada cambia por completo y no reconozco en sus ojos ni una pisca de sumisión ni debilidad. Me toma por la barbilla y retira el chocolate de mis labios con un dedo. Mirándome fijo, lo lleva hacia él, probando el chocolate de su dedo índice con un gesto que es erótico en proporciones exorbitantes, sin llegar a ser vulgar. Él es un ángel al que la sensualidad le brota del alma, y sólo para una persona. Poco a poco, sin soltarme, aproxima el rostro a mí. Siento su aliento contra mis labios, cada vez más próximo.

No… no otra vez…

Mi corazón se acelera tanto que el golpeteo podría abrirme el pecho. Esa es la verdadera fuerza de su nombre en mi ser y supe que esto pasaría… siempre supe que él sería mi debilidad. Es como si tuviese un terremoto entre mis pulmones y un mar de lava corriéndome por las venas. Sus ojos verdes me aterran, reflejan la intensidad de su espera y amor por mí. Él es peligroso, él puede derrotarme con una sonrisa, con una mirada, es por eso que yo me obligo a actuar de forma déspota y fría con él. Estos años fueron un entrenamiento, yo no podía ni debía ceder a su ternura.

-Te quiero mucho, Levi.- murmura muy próximo, y el temblor en mi cuerpo ya es evidente. Estoy paralizado, y él demasiado cerca para golpearlo. Ya aprendió que si está muy próximo, no me dará el espacio necesario para un golpe, menos ahora que estoy herido.

Finalmente, sus labios llegan y apenas me toca. Siento una fuerte descarga eléctrica en todo mi ser, me debilita tanto que necesito sujetarme de su hombro. Apenas hace eso, deja un beso tan corto como una chispa, pero intenso como el infierno. Me estoy quemando, mis labios saben a cenizas.

-Eres mío. –dice con descaro-. Esta es la prueba más clara de ello.

-Tonterías. Me he acostado con tantos y he hecho cosas más fuertes que un beso, no te creas especial.

-Sí, pero nadie ha estado tan cercano a provocarte un infarto con un simple beso.

-Cuando menos lo esperes, apareceré con otro nombre.

Hace caso omiso de mis palabras y luego de dejar los restos de pastel a un lado me lleva al baño para lavarme los dientes. Él está seguro de esto, es como si viese mi inminente derrota y le divierte de sobremanera ver mis reacciones al acercarse.

Para dormir, logra acomodarse a mi lado sentado en una silla pero con la mitad del cuerpo sobre la cama. Toma mi mano izquierda y de nuevo me roba un beso antes de dormir.

Yo no puedo entender qué sucede. ¿Por qué su toque me quema? ¿Por qué todo ese odio corrosivo parece anularse poco a poco con él? ¿Por qué repelo tanto su compañía y a la vez no quiero que se vaya? Son preguntas que surgen ese día como cualquiera; en el hospital, con una fisura en el brazo derecho, seiscientos cuarenta y dos nombres en mi piel y una cálida herida en mi corazón.

_**-x-**_

Dejamos la clínica al día siguiente. Está muy cerca de la casa de Eren y regresamos a paso muy lento y tomados de la mano. De nuevo, él sale con su capricho de llevarme y marcarme como suyo frente a la sociedad. Sonríe victorioso cuando alguien me mira y nota que estoy con él.

Entonces, pasamos por una plaza, y el recuerdo de la espera me golpea. Miro fijo hacia la fuente, el lugar en el que solía esperarlo en esa plaza de la Picardie. Claro, él nunca llegó. Puedo verme sentado, esperando pacientemente…

-¿Sucede algo, Levi? – pregunta.

Suelto un largo y delirante suspiro.

-Cuando era niño, solía esperarte en la plaza de mi pueblo.

-¿Me esperabas? – no puede creerlo. Pero sí, es hora de decírselo.

-Cada día, durante muchos años. Pensaba ilusamente que, como todas las parejas, un día aparecerías, nos miraríamos y en ese instante sabríamos que el uno llevaba el nombre del otro. Así como nos pasó esa noche. Y tú nunca llegaste. Fue por eso que el idiota de Smith…- guardo silencio. Él me mira atento, no es algo que quiera contarle ahora.- Olvídalo. Que te baste con saber que no fue por dinero que tomé esta decisión de coleccionar nombres en mi piel, fue por tu descuido y estupidez.

Era hora de enfrentarle y ver el producto de mi plan. Sin embargo, como siempre, no reacciona como yo lo espero. No veo la tan esperada pena en sus ojos, mucho menos culpa; él estaba decepcionado. Mi plan de los últimos años, al diablo. Mi orgullo, en algún lugar más lejano que el inframundo. Él tenía ese abrumador fuego interno que lo distinguía, esa ternura infinita para regalarme.

-Levi, ¿sabes una cosa? Me subestimas.

-¿Qué?

-Toda la gente tiene problemas, Levi. Un nombre tatuado no significa que esa persona será perfecta para ti, sino que el destino quiso que a esa persona tú aprendieses a amarle con cada uno de sus defectos. –Besa mi mano y me toca el corazón con la mirada.- Levi… yo estoy decidido a amarte. Muy a pesar de que deba explicar por qué mi esposo tiene el cuerpo lleno de nombres, voy a amarte.

Desearía creerle. En serio, lo deseo. Una parte mía está desesperada por corresponderle, la misma parte que soñaba, que me hacía esperarlo tanto y amarlo sin conocerle siquiera. Pero otra está resentida con él, recordándome a cada segundo la soledad a la que fui forzado a vivir por su causa y no estará satisfecha hasta verlo llorar por las marcas que llevo en el cuerpo.

De repente, suelta mi mano. La suelta como la soltó Smith, como me soltó mi madre, como la sueltan todos. La soltó sin pena ni remordimiento alguno, o eso creí yo. Por un breve instante, creí que se iría y me dejaría allí. De nuevo, yo sería libre… y estaría solo.

-Levi, ven.- me pide unos pasos más allá. No sé por qué, pero lo sigo. Es extraño, ya no intenta ni siquiera tocarme en todo el camino por la plaza. A pesar de que muchos me miran y él está notablemente celoso, solo me pide que me acerque un poco y nada más.

No sé si lo sabe, pero de cada diez personas que pasaron, al menos ocho dejaron su firma en mi piel. Creo que lo sospecha…

Y entonces es cuando me doy cuenta. Me toma de la muñeca y me lleva al borde de la fuente.

-¿Es aquí? – me pregunta. Camino unos pasos y me paro en el borde de esta.

-No es como la de la Picardie, pero se parece. En un lugar como éste, te esperé por años.

Se ríe, algo piensa.

Me toma por los brazos, obligándome a tomar asiento en el borde de la fuente de piedra. Sigo sin entender. Se aleja unos pasos en diagonal, avanzando más, y más. De nuevo, me ataca ese sentimiento de pérdida y en un punto se ha alejado bastante, hasta quedar lejos de mi rango de visión. ¿Acaso se ha ido?

Intento no ser obvio al buscarle con la mirada entre la gente que pasa. Lo reconozco de vuelta, pero camina y pasa de mí como si me ignorara. De repente, sus ojos me miran como si me reconociera. Una fingida sorpresa le surca el rostro.

Se acerca con familiaridad y confianza para reclamar a quien le pertenece, como el día que lo conocí.

-Hey… eres muy lindo. Y algo me dice que te llamas Levi y eres la persona que el destino eligió para mí.

Me doy cuenta y algo estruja mi corazón. Él ha planeado esto como simulando nuestro primer encuentro, el que yo tanto anhelaba.

-¿Éste es tu nombre? – pregunta levantando un poco la camisa y revelando mi nombre en su piel. Siento algo como una sonrisa interna cuando le acaricio la piel de esa zona y mi apellido aparece.

-Lo es, Eren.

Tiende la mano derecha y me sonríe. Este mocoso sabe cómo jugar conmigo.

-¿Qué te parece conocernos, Levi? Tal vez… ser felices juntos. Quiero que me dejes enamorarte y a la vez ser mejores amigos. Quiero ser tu todo.

Duele. No es la frustración de un plan arruinado, ni siquiera el recuerdo de la soledad. No, ahora es su bondad la que me lastima. Me duele saberle tan inocente, tan estúpido para intentarlo aunque todo apunte a un fracaso. Tan humano. Tan imperfecto y a la vez perfecto para mí.

–Yo soy un Anonyme, mi cuerpo está lleno de marcas hechas por otros que yo busqué. Yo no respeté el destino, no quise esperarte más.

Hace un esfuerzo por aparentar fuerza y galantería, pero sólo logra verse más tierno y menos masculino de lo que es. Este chiquillo es increíble. Sus manos acarician mis caderas y me envuelve entre sus brazos con calma

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no veo ningún nombre en ti más que el mío, Levi.

Me pregunto si se hace al tonto, pero su afirmación golpea tan fuerte el muro de hielo en mi corazón que creo sentir algo, luego de muchos años viviendo como un ente, como alguien que olvidó que era un ser humano.

Intento descorrer el pañuelo que tengo en el cuello, permitiéndole entrever un nombre. Se adelanta para apartar mi mano, acunando mi mejilla con su mano.

-Seiscientos cuarenta y dos errores, Eren.

-Yo no veo más que mi nombre. –repite-. No veo más que mi nombre en tu alma. El que lleva muchos nombres, soy yo.

-¿Qué? Eren, yo vi sólo mi nombre, ¿acaso tú…- mi mente funciona a mil por hora preguntándose con quién pudo ser. ¿Mikasa? ¿Alguno de los mocosos de su escuela? No, ¿podría ser ese malnacido de Smith?

Antes de que mi ataque de histeria continúe, él sonríe triunfante, calmándome.

-Tienes razón, siempre fui un niño mimado. En el alma se escriben los nombres de la gente que te amó de verdad. Sé que mi padre, mi madre, Mikasa y mis amigos lo hicieron. Pero tú te ves tan solitario y frágil; sin embargo intentas parecer fuerte, indiferente y soberbio… te has apartado de tus emociones, has evitado querer a la gente y confiar en alguien. Por eso, mi nombre es el único en tu alma, porque yo me encargaré de ser la persona que va a amarte como deseas ser amado.

_**Seré para ti  
único en el mundo**_

La máscara de odio cae de mi rostro, haciéndose trizas en el suelo. Felicidades, Eren, lo has encontrado al fin…

…_el verdadero yo._

-¿Me permites amarte? –pregunta sin dejarme más opción. Trago en seco, deshaciéndome del molesto nudo en la garganta. Asiento- ¿te parece si empezamos con una cita? ¿Te gusta el helado?

Extrañamente, contra mi voluntad, sonrío. No sé si por sus ideas extrañas, darme cuenta que son producto de su corazón o que estoy renaciendo. Me ha alegrado tanto…

-Me parece una gran idea.-le digo dándole la oportunidad.

Sujeta mi mano, entrelaza mis dedos y me da un beso mitad en la mejilla, mitad en la boca. Quiere besarme, pero sabe que primero debe conquistarme de a poco.

-¿Sabes, Levi? Por algún motivo creo que te gustará el helado de chocolate. –Guiña un ojo.- Algo me lo dice.

-Es como si me conociera una semana, señor Jaeger.- acaricia mis dedos con calma mientras caminamos por las calles de Frankfort. La gente nos mira, a él con lástima y a mí con envidia. Saben que estoy marcado, lo notan, así como notan que él me ama de forma incondicional.

-Es como si hubiese nacido para conocerte y amarte, Levi.

Quizás tiene razón.

Yo colecciono nombres en mi piel, pero él colecciona los restos de mi corazón.

_**-x-**_

Transcurren unos días, y me cuesta creer lo fácil que le resulta enamorarme. Conoce mis límites, sabe cuándo puede darme un beso en la mejilla y cuándo es mejor no acercarse. Sí, está yendo de a poquito, tanteando su terreno y mi confianza.

Debido al pequeño accidente, soy víctima de sus cuidados extremos y sobreprotección durante cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que parecemos una pareja casada, con años de vivencia encima. Bueno, nos comparo con una vieja pareja casada porque siempre he creído que las parejas recién casadas se pasan día y noche de los primeros meses juntos teniendo sexo como si no hubiese un mañana, diciéndose cosas que a cualquiera le provocaría diabetes y viviendo pegados como ranas copulando.

No, él me trata con excesiva paciencia, contrario a su impulsiva personalidad, como si supiera que el beso que espera vendrá en algún momento. No sabe cuándo, pero vendrá. Lo que sí sabe es que si se acelera, puede perderme de forma definitiva.

-Eren, ya te dije que estoy bien. Faltaste al trabajo cuatro días, tu padre va a odiarme más de lo que ya lo hace. – Le regaño en el desayuno-. Y tu cumpleaños es mañana, seguro faltarás.

-Pero no quiero dejarte solito. – dice con su tono de mocoso, haciendo un puchero. Estiro una de sus mejillas.

-No, Eren. Debes ser responsable, me enojaré si no vas hoy al menos para dejar organizados a los demás empleados. Si tienes trabajo extra, tráelo y te ayudaré.

Baja la cabeza, sonríe suavemente. Le gusta pensar en nosotros haciendo algo serio juntos.

-Sí, Levi. – se levanta con pesar, dirigiéndose a su habitación y regresa vestido con camisa, corbata, pantalón de tela y zapatos. Se dirige a la salida donde toma su abrigo. Abre la puerta.

-Espera.- le llamo evitando que salga. Voy a él y me cuesta acomodarle la corbata con una mano, más con la izquierda. Al terminar, lo premio como tanto quería: acercándome y dejándole un beso corto en los labios-. Te esperaré.

-¡Sí! – dice mucho más alegre y con las orejas y mejillas rojas.

Quizás un día lamente haberle dado esta oportunidad, pero el futuro es algo que no me preocupa. En mi presente, él se esfuerza por nuestra felicidad. No puedo quedar atrás.

Luego de limpiar la mesa, encuentro sus llaves y celular en ella. Como si lo invocara, tres golpes anuncian a alguien en la puerta.

-Tonto.- Digo saliendo con las llaves y el celular en mi mano, abro la puerta-. Olvidaste tus…

No puedo decir más. Un brazo fuerte que ya conozco me ciñe con fuerza haciendo que suelte los objetos que llevaba. Forcejeo para soltarme al reconocer los ojos azules y el cabello rubio. Él es mi verdadero terror, y eso diezma mi fuerza.

-Vamos a hablar un momento.

Irvin Smith, el primer nombre que se marcó en mi piel además del de Eren. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no me interesa hacerlo. Odio los problemas adicionales innecesarios.

-Vete de una puta vez, Smith. –digo intentando esconder el miedo que tengo. Él sabe muchas cosas, demasiadas, todas podrían lastimar a Eren. Me suelto de su envolvente brazo, pero logra sujetarme por las muñecas e inmovilizarme.

-Dime que no si puedes hacerlo, Levi.

Le temo por que él puede desequilibrar esto que ya creí estable. Él puede recordarme qué pensaba y sentía esos días. Él puede, definitivamente puede manejarme a su antojo. Él, en algún momento, fue la única persona en la que creí y pensé que era amor.

Su enorme mano se acerca a mi mejilla, me acaricia con el dorso de los dedos. Es como cuando éramos niños, es como ese día en el que le conocí mientras esperaba por Eren.

Ya no peleo. Mi cuerpo deja de reaccionar al recordar. Ha logrado confundirme. Él es ese mal amor al que uno le pone el signo de "peligro" en la frente, y aún años más tarde no puede enfrentar del todo.

-Fuiste muy maleducado conmigo el otro día. – su mano se desliza hacia mi mandíbula, usando el pulgar sobre mi barbilla, presionándola y haciendo que entreabra los labios. Sé lo que sigue… Sé muy bien lo que hará… él siempre hacía eso para besarme.

-No te atrevas…- amenazo en vano; soy incapaz de siquiera mirarle feo. Él me conoce demasiado bien y termina tomándome en un beso como si siempre le hubiese pertenecido. Sus besos no son como los de Eren, estos duelen, son posesivos y amargos. Me levanta con descomunal fuerza y no me queda de otra que pasar mi brazo sano por su cuello si no quiero caer.

Quiero que deje de besarme, quiero alejarme de él, quiero…

-¿Levi?

Oh… mierda…

A unos metros, Eren nos mira. Como esperaba, regresó por sus llaves y ahora se encuentra con su pareja, esa persona reacia y sádica que apenas se atreve a abrazarle; en los brazos de alguien que supuestamente odia, intentando recuperar el aliento que perdió en su beso.

Esta vez, Eren no se ve triste.  
No, no está decepcionado.  
Tampoco quebrado.

Eren está furioso.

* * *

**_Capítulo 4:_****_S_**_**ilhouette**  
La decisión de Eren, la historia detrás del silencio de Levi y el odio de Grisha Jaeger hacia Levi. ¿Cuál es el peligro de amar a un Anonyme? ¿El amor de Eren es tan grande como para cargar con el mayor estigma de su pareja? ¿Qué cosas podría perder Eren por su decisión?  
_

* * *

_Espero este capítulo valiera la pena por hacerles esperar tanto :'c de nuevo me disculpo, no me gusta fallarles, son un lindo fandom y me han recibido con tanto cariño y calidez que :'c ay... es mucha bondad para mi corazón de Grinch ;w;_

_Les invito a pasar por mi cuenta en Wattpad y Amor-yaoi (estoy viendo por subir algunas cosillas originales a Wattpad :'3) _

_Espero el capítulo les gustara :3_


	4. Silhouette

_**Con amor**: Para Usami Akihiko en el ASK :'c sos super genial :'c en serio, quería decírtelo por aquí. No creo escribir tan bien para merecer gente tan linda como todas/os mis Ereris :'c estoy súper feliz en este fandom, y les estoy agradecida a todos/as por su apoyo y amor._

* * *

_**Datos adicionales sobre los nombres:** _

_**En los Écrit:** Dos Écrit llevarán el nombre de su pareja en la misma zona del cuerpo.  
**En los Oublié:** Un Oublié será marcado por un Écrit llevando el nombre de su nueva pareja en el costado. El Écrit que marque a un Oublié llevará también el nombre del Oublié además del nombre de su pareja anterior. En el caso de ser dos Oublié que establezcan una relación, llevarán los nombres del otro en alguna parte del cuerpo, por lo común en el dorso de la mano derecha.  
**En los Anonyme: **Como un Anonyme es un Écrit marcado por otro Écrit en un principio, la primera marca aparecerá en ambos en cualquier parte de su cuerpo, normalmente en el abdomen o espalda. Al buscar más parejas, el cuerpo del Anonyme se marcará siguiendo esta secuencia: Espalda/abdomen, costados, pelvis, muslos, brazos, piernas, antebrazos y manos. Luego del nombre #100, el Anonyme llevará el nombre de sus otras parejas, pero las que vengan ya no. En este punto, el anonyme se ha convertido en un objeto sexual sin culpa alguna. _

* * *

**_Regla #1: Nunca, jamás de los jamases un Anonyme debe ser amado.  
Ni por un Écrit, ni por un Oublié, ni siquiera otro Anonyme.  
Los efectos se desconocen, pero se presume que pueden ser devastadores.  
_**

* * *

**ANONYME**

_**4: Silhouette **_

Hay cosas que no se olvidan.  
El primer cliente es uno de ellas.

Pagó veinte dólares por mí, diciendo que incluso eso era mucho, que yo estaba demasiado flaco y viejo para el trabajo. Yo tenía diecisiete años en ese entonces.

Me recibieron en el burdel, fui elegido como deleite para los hombres más exigentes y ricachones, pero primero debían iniciarme. Ellos decían que yo tenía un físico que me dejaba en la línea entre lo adorable y lo prohibido; casi como meterse con una jodida y virginal jovenzuela revolcándose por primera vez con el novio mientras su padre no la ve.

Sí, tuve mucho miedo. Estaba solo, pero me demostraría a mí mismo que estaba bien sin Eren. Quería creer que saldría airoso de ésta y en menos de una hora sería tan descarado como cualquier estrella porno.

Qué tonto era.  
Cuando juegas con fuego, es estúpido creer que no te quemarás.

Esperé en la habitación del lugar. Apenas contaba con una cama con sábanas limpias, el foco colgando en el techo y un olor que en teoría excitaba a los clientes, el cual llevé impregnado en la nariz por mucho tiempo y me provocaba nauseas.

En un punto quise disociar la realidad, creer que yo era otra persona; uno de los más experimentados y seductores. Pero no, yo era Rivaille Ackerman, tenía 17 años, era un mocoso inseguro, asustado y estaba en un burdel, esperando por el hombre que borraría todo lo anterior e iniciaría mi vida como un Anonyme.

Tres golpes secos en la puerta anunciaron su llegada. Yo temblaba, asustado. Me envolví en las sábanas del camastro en un vano intento de protegerme, por un segundo me arrepentí de mi decisión, pero era tarde. El hombre entraba, cerrando la puerta con la llave que le dieron. Se la daban a los clientes, nunca al Anonyme.

Sabían que podríamos arrepentirnos y cerrar la habitación.  
Ese fue el primer derecho que perdí.  
Si como un Ackerman no tenía derecho a amar ni ser amado, como un anonyme no tenía derecho de elegir.

Me miró, yo estaba desnudo y expuesto a ese desconocido, apenas envuelto con la sábana que arrancó de un tirón, lanzándola lejos.

-Échate.- me ordenó como si yo fuese un animal. Le miré fijo, quizás ese fue primer vestigio de la rebeldía que me caracteriza; pero no me quedó de otra que bajar los humos y obedecer.

De nuevo, repasó mi cuerpo con la mirada, evaluándome. Se rió de forma burlona al ver el "Eren" bajo mi ombligo. Sabía que ese era el nombre de mi pareja.

Su mano rápidamente me tomó por los cabellos, girándome y obligándome a darle la espalda. Exclamó algo al notar un segundo nombre en mi hombro derecho. Ese fue mi primer error.

-Oh, ya nos llegó un usadito.- me dijo como si yo fuese un calcetín viejo. Escuché el sonido de una cremallera bajando, y luego vino el calor de su aliento contra mi oído–. Piensa que soy tu Eren.

Sin soltarme el cabello, hallando un gusto mórbido en dominarme incluso si eso me provocaba dolor, no tuvo ni siquiera la decencia de dilatarme. Eso era una pérdida de tiempo y cuando pagas por unos minutos con un Anonyme, lo último que pasa por tu cabeza es su bienestar. Se tumbó sobre mí, su cuerpo era pesado. Su pegajosa y húmeda piel junto a su asqueroso olor corporal y colonia inundaron mis sentidos. Quería escapar, quise irme lejos porque recordaría ese tacto, ese olor y esa visión para siempre. No, yo de alguna forma estúpida me había entregado en bandeja de plata a ese desconocido, ese lobo que quería devorarme.

Me soltó el cabello y usó ambas manos para elevar mi cadera. Vino, entró en mí sin pena alguna, desgarrándome, dividiéndome en dos e ignorando los esfuerzos que hacía para no mostrar debilidad. Me embestía como un animal desesperado.

-Mmh, qué delicia, qué delicia. Tan estrecho…

Conté. Creo que llegué al doscientos y pico. Cerraba los ojos con fuerza, intentando ignorar el dolor, sus jadeos, el olor asqueroso de su cuerpo a sudor y colonia vieja.

Un minuto, cuarenta segundos.

-Oh… mmh…

Dos minutos, cincuenta y ocho segundos.

-Eres como una muñeca de porcelana.

Tres minutos, doce segundos.

Algo caliente invade mis entrañas. La sensación es asquerosa y la mugre me llena por dentro. No importa cuánto me lave en la tina, no saldrá.

Tardé cuatro minutos y veintitrés segundos en saber que estaba solo. A los siete minutos y once segundos, el hombre desaparecía tras la puerta. Ocho segundos para darme cuenta de que esto era un "sexo xpress" en tres actos: Hola, sexo, me voy.

Y otros seis segundos para imaginarme a Eren, cómodamente sentado en su casa, feliz, viendo la televisión al abrigo de una cobija y a la otra Ackerman ocupando mi lugar a su lado. Dos segundos para convencerme de que él lo había decidido así, y catorce para obligarme a seguir con mi vida y la decisión que acababa de tomar.

El primero en mi vida de Anonyme era un hombre con principios de Alzheimer. Su nombre se marcó al lado izquierdo de mi cintura en el momento justo en el que luego de moverse como poseso sobre mi cuerpo, se derramó dentro de mí y casi con la misma velocidad con la que sobrevino cual tormenta de verano, desapareció.

Él venía a verme cada semana… y muchas veces me preguntaba cuál era su nombre. Yo era su fiel libreta en la que siempre podía leer su identidad olvidada.

Esa vez, entendí algo sobre el asunto. Hice una lista de las cosas importantes en mi vida, y aún en ese entonces Eren estaba a la cabeza. Seguía mi marca de chocolate favorito, el olor a lavanda, el nombre de mi madre, la imagen de los lentes de Hanji, el nombre del orfanato y un oso de peluche que tenía de pequeño. El Alzheimer era un ladrón que venía y simplemente se llevaba todo eso y más.

Olvidaría muchas cosas… el miedo que me invadió ese día al descubrirme el nombre de Irvin en mi hombro, la soledad de toda una vida, las noches frías en la calle y otras más frías debajo de un hombre sudoroso que utilizaba mi cuerpo para darse placer, entrando y saliendo.

Olvidaría ese dolorcito que me invadía cuando miraba el techo de ese lugar, pensando en las estrellas que hubiese deseado ver a su lado. Pensaba que si él estuviera conmigo, yo recordaría cómo sonreír. Sonreiría para él, siempre. Si mis labios no podían curvarse, sonreiría con los ojos.

Los nombres se sumaban; él no llegaba. Él no llegaría, no lo haría.

_**-x-**_

Tomando en cuenta el relato anterior, ahora queda una duda. ¿Cómo puedo mantenerme frío y distante con alguien que es capaz de hablarme de las estrellas que quería ver con él como si fuese un cuento de hadas, por horas, hasta que yo quede dormido sobre su brazo?

Eren es así. Es un mocoso romántico en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Las noches a su lado han sido todas diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado. Sabe que no reiré, pero me cuenta chistes. Sabe que entornaré los ojos como si estuviese aburrido, pero me habla de su vida pasada. Sabe que abriré la boca para lastimarlo, y aún así pregunta sobre mi vida y dice que me quiere. Corre el riesgo de ser golpeado, pero acaricia mi rostro cuando cierro los ojos para dormir. Me susurra una canción de cuna, cubre mi cuerpo con las cobijas haciendo que olvide el frío de la piel desnuda.

Incluso dormido está al pendiente de mí. Muchas noches hice algo similar a encogerme un poco en la cama, como si tuviese una pesadilla. Él despertaba, me besaba en la frente susurrándome un "aquí estoy". Me observaba hasta asegurarse que yo estuviese tranquilo; yo abría los ojos, le miraba por unos segundos y dormía de nuevo.

Él intenta sanar todas mis heridas internas por sobre los límites de sí mismo. Lo intenta de verdad me demuestra a cada segundo y con cada fibra de su ser que soy lo más preciado para él.

Pero yo, yo no puedo decir lo mismo sobre él.  
Él es para mí un nombre más. Una persona a la que por costumbre, poco a poco, estaba empezando a ceder. Pero con él no me sentía más tranquilo que con cualquiera de los otros clientes. Él recibía un trato cruel, frío, inhumano de mi parte. Sin embargo, estaba decidido a asumir el reto de enamorarme.

_**-x-**_

Una variedad de cosas apalearon a mi conciencia el instante en el que lo vi parado a unos metros de distancia, observándonos a Smith y a mí. Quise pensar, ilusamente, que no había visto nada o que acababa de llegar. Oh, no… odio los problemas innecesarios y una escena de celos es una de ellos.

Que estupidez de mi parte…

Cuando pienso que esto no puede ser peor, un automóvil negro con banderas, demasiado elegante para cualquier ricachón, se detiene a un lado de la acera. Sí, sí puede ser peor, de una manera que supera a la coincidencia, pasa, él llega… ¿Por qué ese bastardo está allí? La ventanilla trasera se abre y lo veo. Claro que reconozco a ese hombre, han pasado años, pero esa cara es una de las que nunca olvidaría, ni aunque me diera Alzheimer.

-¡Eren! – la voz de Grisha Jaeger retumba por toda la calle, pasa de mí, trata de ignorarme, como si realmente no pesara nada en todo esto, como si yo no fuese el principal en este asunto. Ah, es cierto, soy un Ackerman y haga lo que haga estaré por debajo de un Jaeger.

Al lado del viejo, está la otra Ackerman. Su mirada me lo dice todo: Estoy en serios problemas y cuando creo que la cosa no puede empeorar un poco más, un segundo automóvil aparece de una manera que raya en la complicidad, lleva un emblema con dos espadas cruzadas en él.

Tarde me entero que le pertenece a la familia Zakarius. Sí, al gigante y celoso perro guardián prometido de Smith.

-Oh Levi, ¿en qué problema acabas de meterte? – Smith sonríe, delatándose. Su rostro es la prueba de sentencia, está algo nervioso, pero ni siquiera lo suficiente para una situación de este peso, él ha planeado esto y como siempre, sus planes son perfectos, a prueba de errores.

Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría. Irvin y yo nos conocemos muy bien como para jugar un ajedrez eterno el uno con el otro.

Mike avanza por la calle, de forma atrevida y salvaje envuelve a Irvin entre sus enormes y fuertes brazos, aspirando suavemente sobre su cuello.

-Mike, ya cálmate.- dice como si nada pasara. La bestia parece reconocer mi olor sobre su preciado tesoro rubio y no tarda en dirigirme una mirada asesina. En otras condiciones y con el brazo sano, daría pelea si intentase algo; pero no, ahora mismo sólo bajo la mirada, esperando porque no le gusten los enfrentamientos.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, Eren?- Grisha está molesto con su desobediente retoño-. Te advertí sobre ese tipo. Deberías alejarte de alguien como él.

-¿Alguien como yo?- pregunto con mi seriedad habitual, y sin embargo denotando burla. Es lo que he esperado por tanto tiempo-. Pero si sólo soy un Anonyme, con seiscientos cuarenta y dos nombres en mi cuerpo.

-Levi.- Eren teme por la reacción de su padre al saberlo. No me detiene.

-No soy yo el que le ha mentido a Eren, Grisha.

-¡Nunca le he mentido a mi hijo!

-Oh… ¿En serio?-internamente sonrío, sólo en el interior-. Ya, entonces… Eren seguramente fue alguien muy maduro y cruel para los cinco años de edad.

-¿Eh? – esta vez, Eren mira desconcertado a su padre.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Eren? Claro que no, incluso un mocoso listo como tú debe olvidar esas cosas si es que acaso pasaron.

-¿Recordar qué?

-¡Eren! ¡No lo escuches! – Grisha abre la puerta del automóvil, avanzando hacia su hijo pero antes de que al menos logre tomarle del brazo, suelto la verdad.

-Nada importante. Sólo que hace trece años dijiste que definitivamente, no querías tener a alguien como yo a tu lado. Tú, un simple mocoso de cinco años hablando del mundo como si hubieras vivido más de dos décadas. ¿gracioso verdad? ¿Divertido no es cierto, Grisha Jaeger?

La enorme mano de Grisha resbala sobre la camisa de Eren. Por un segundo me muestra que él no es para nada un niño sumiso y que incluso él puede explotar, pero no de una forma común.

-Tenemos que hablar, papá.- dice con una tranquilidad transparente y casi falsa acompañada de una seca seriedad desconocida incluso para Grisha. Yo ya lo sabía, la verdadera naturaleza de Eren es la de una persona impulsiva y demasiado emocional para manejarse con seriedad por mucho tiempo. Buen intento, Eren; casi me creo tu teatro de novio perfecto.

_**-x-**_

Por desgracia, vamos en el mismo automóvil con Mikasa. Grisha optó por ir con Smith y Zakarius. Ni siquiera él puede enfrentar la ira de su hijo.

El interior del auto está revestido con terciopelo rojo y los dos asientos traseros se enfrentan. Estoy sentado al lado de Eren, Mikasa está al frente de nosotros. Eren no habla, su mirada persiste en la ventana hacia el camino aburrido y largo que nos lleva a la mansión Jaeger.

-Eren.- no responde ni siquiera al llamado de la chica. Ella me mira fijamente, me señala la mano del niño hecha un puño. Sé a qué se refiere. Le devuelvo una mirada negativa, empezamos una guerra de miradas.

"_Hazlo."  
"Olvídalo."  
"Si no lo haces tú, lo hago yo. Te advierto que si lo hago, nunca soltaré a Eren."_

-Tsch…- quizás soy un perro del hortelano (*) y no quiero dejar a ese mocoso, o quizás quiero vengarme aún. Sea cual fuere el motivo, no pienso cederlo a la otra Ackerman. Deslizo mi mano sobre el puño de Eren y al reconocerme, inmediatamente quita concentración de la ventana, mirándome y sonriendo feliz. No tarda en tomarme de la mano y entrelazamos nuestros dedos.

-Gracias, Levi. – me dice y si bien me molesta pensar que va besarme delante de la otra mocosa, algo parecido a la decepción me invade cuando no lo hace y de nuevo mira hacia la ventana.

-Oi.- le llamo. No me mira. Cuando me quiten el yeso, quizás deba disciplinarle para que me trate apropiadamente.

Su amiga suelta un largo suspiro e imita a Eren, desviando la mirada a la ventana. No hay más que hacer.

Llegamos luego de treinta minutos de viaje. Frente a nosotros se alza; imponente y majestuosa, la inmensa mansión Jaeger, con el portón negro de hierro y el escudo de la familia al medio. El conductor estaciona el auto y nos abre la puerta. Un grupo de más de treinta personas, claramente sirvientes de los Jaeger, se forma a ambos lados del camino hacia el interior, inclinados en un saludo a Grisha. Sus miradas me siguen, el mensaje es claro; todos querían a Eren, son Ackerman, y los Ackerman no podemos ser amados como yo lo soy.

Eren aún me sujeta de la mano, no me suelta ni siquiera frente a las miradas cargadas de envidia por parte de mis familiares. Sé lo que piensan, ¿qué puedo tener yo de especial para ser llevado de la mano por un Jaeger en vez de solamente seguirlo con la cabeza baja como ellos? ¿Por qué él no se molesta en demostrar su felicidad al lado de ese asqueroso Anonyme y no toma a uno de tantos Ackerman que nació sin un nombre?

Avanzo por los pasillos con la alfombra burdeos bajo mis pies. Sí, recuerdo ese maldito lugar y necesito detenerme un momento, fue aquí, el recuerdo no es reciente, sin embargo, parece fresco y me reabre la carne sin misericordia. Él me espera un poco, y los sirvientes entran retomando sus actividades. "Señorito Evan" por aquí, "Señorito Evan" por allá. El nombre verdadero de Eren está oculto incluso para ellos que pasaron una vida entera a su lado.

-¿Levi?- me llama, con una mano sujetando la mía y otra sobre mi hombro. No quiero que me proteja, no ahora que estoy a punto de enfrentarme a su padre. De todos modos, sé que aún está enojado conmigo, no es como si olvidara lo que vio momentos atrás. Y sobre Mike e Irvin, ellos entraron junto al padre de Eren y esperan en el salón principal.

Entramos en el resplandeciente y soberbio salón donde los tres hombres esperan tranquilamente sentados en los sillones.

El padre de Eren ocupa un sillón incluso más grande que el mismo Mike, y los dos prometidos esperan en el sofá. Queda el diván y Eren se adelanta para sentarse y obligarme a sentarme sobre sus piernas. Frente a ello, Grisha se rasca la barbilla, intentando reprimir su rechazo y tose nervioso cuando Eren me eleva por el mentón y deja un beso corto en mis labios. Sus ojos no me miran, están ladeados, claramente retando a su padre. Este mocoso puede ser macabro cuando lo desea.

-Eren, compórtate.- gruñe Grisha, ya no puede con la molestia.

-¿Comportarme? Si no estoy haciendo nada fuera de lugar, papá. Sólo le demuestro mi amor a la persona que estaba destinada para mí, desde que ambos nacimos. ¿Eso está mal? – Grisha no le contesta, sabe que viene la pregunta inevitable-: ¿Por qué me mentiste, papá? ¿Por qué al parecer Levi ya te conocía? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que tú sabías quién era mi pareja? ¿No dijiste que era inubicable? La poderosa familia Jaeger no podía encontrar a mi ser idóneo… ¿Cómo fui a tragarme eso?

Eren es de esas personas que expresa su ira con respeto, al menos frente a su padre, sin embargo, su tono cambia suavemente al entonar ciertas palabras producto de la rabia que parecía estar conteniendo. Puede ser muy impulsivo pero sabe bien cuándo debe serlo y ahora no es el momento. Miro a Smith, está riéndose como quien esperaba por el desenlace final de un juego en el que lleva años.

Un juego en el que me demostró que yo no era más que un simple peón. Nos mintieron a los dos, eso es claro.

-Eren, no es algo que pueda hablar ahora, esto se remonta hace mucho tiempo atrás. De cierta manera hijo, nunca quise implicarte en todo eso, incluso ahora, lo único que deseo es no involucrarte.

-¿Involucrarme? ¿No involucrarme con el ser que llevo grabado en el cuerpo durante dieciocho años? ¿¡Si no hablamos de esto ahora, entonces cuándo?! –el tono de voz sube y la mirada que tiene para su padre es capaz de morderlo.

Grisha acomoda sus lentes, cruzando los brazos. Me mira, como culpándome de la actitud de su hijo.

-Levi, ¿podrías decirle a Eren cómo era tu madre? –pregunta.

Ya entenderé por qué lo hace.

-Ella me abandonó cuando yo era un crío. No supe más que esos rumores que tú repetiste Grisha.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-Roxanne Ackerman. Pero eso no importa, no quiero saber nada de esa mujer.

Eren palidece ante el nombre, por un segundo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura se aflojan. Grisha quiere continuar con su explicación, pero Irvin interrumpe.

-Siempre tan frío como un témpano de hielo. Siempre mostrándote invulnerable al resto, escondiendo tu verdadera naturaleza detrás de esos ojos afilados y carentes de emociones. Tal vez por eso me hiciste dudar, Rivaille…

-¿Dudar?- Eren está notablemente celoso y yo sé que Smith va a desencadenar más de una tormenta aquí. Ahora no me funcionará resguardarme, el golpe viene: la verdad.

Grisha se ha levantado de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el librero, extrayendo un libro y de este una fotografía. Me la extiende y al verla noto el parecido conmigo. Los ojos afilados y de un tono oscuro, la piel tan blanca que parece un fantasma y una figura pequeña y grácil. Sí, ella es mi madre.

-Roxanne no te abandonó precisamente Levi, sólo sabía que no podría lidiar contigo. – siento algo helado recorrerme el cuerpo, nunca he querido escuchar detalles sobre esto, sobre por qué siempre termino solo, ya llevo muchos años creyéndome esta venenosa verdad para aguantar más oxido dentro de mí-. Roxanne Ackerman era una Oublié y la mujer más hermosa de la rama baja de los Ackerman. A pesar de que llevaba el nombre de Carla, lo intenté con Roxanne y quise pensar que esto sería un reto al destino. No, la verdad… ella me quiso hacer retar el destino, su mirada, su vigor, ella verdaderamente me enamoró, Levi…

-Basta…-murmuro. –No necesito saber más de toda esta mierda…

-El destino no se equivoca Levi, sin embargo, es cruel. Al fin conocí a Carla, lo que el destino tenía en ofrenda para mí; pero ella, tu madre… no lo aceptó, no quiso aceptarlo y me dijo que encontraría la forma de desmoronar todo lo que formara a partir de ese momento, todo lo que no encerraba "nuestro destino", escapó y desapareció por un año entero; supe que estaba en Francia y que tuvo un hijo con otro hombre. Tu padre nunca tuvo interés en ti, Levi. Y ella… a ella sólo le importaba arruinar mi vida. ¿Sabes lo que consiguió con su nombre en mi piel? ¿Con su amenaza, con sus cartas? Roxanne Ackerman vivió unos años más luego de esconderte en ese orfanato, y en esos años planeo muy bien cómo arruinar a mi familia.

Eren se tensa, puedo sentirlo en la reacción que ha tenido frente a las palabras de su padre.

-Hizo que Carla, la madre de Eren… se suicidara. –finaliza con frialdad–.Y no contenta con eso, te usó, Levi, o al menos, te pensaba usar. Porque tú eras especial, tú… podías llegar a nuestra familia. Ella conocía el nombre de mi hijo y una escalofriante casualidad quiso que tú…

-Que yo llevara el nombre de Eren…-comprendo de golpe, y la sonrisa en el rostro de Smith me enseñan que estoy en lo correcto.

–Alguien como tú, no merecía tener el amor de mi hijo, mucho menos con lo que descubrí años después. Lo que tú mismo hiciste, tu propia decisión, claramente, la persona idónea para Eren debía ser otra…-alza la vista y la posa por unos segundos sobre la única Ackerman que envuelve ese lugar. Los ojos penosos de Mikasa me golpeaban, y yo sabía lo que llevaba bajo el guante de la mano derecha: el nombre de la persona para ella, pero no era una Jaeger y ella estaba siendo forzada a cumplir el capricho de esa familia.

-Creo que debes saberlo…que ustedes no deberían ni tratar de destruirnos, ustedes nos deben su vida a nosotros, por lo que un acto de rebeldía como ese, debía ser castigado.

De nuevo, los brazos de Eren me envuelven con la fuerza que perdió minutos atrás, ahora apoya el mentón sobre mi hombro. Siento un suave temblor, él duda, poco a poco lo siento lejano, tan lejano, que a pesar de que lo toco, no puedo sentirlo.

Empiezo a comprender de qué va todo esto. Que fui un muñeco incluso para mi madre que no alcanzó a ser usado a su antojo. Ella había sido borrada de la faz de la tierra, sospecho que por los mismos Jaeger, manipulando a otros Ackerman para que la mataran. Sin embargo, ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos delató el lugar en el que yo me encontraba. No sé si verlo como un acto abnegado de amor o un plan fríamente calculado.

-Pasaron los años, y un día me entero, gracias a la familia Smith, que el niño terminó en un orfanato cualquiera de un poblacho olvidado. Irvin notó a un chiquillo extraño que guardaba algunos rasgos propios de los Ackerman, pero por sobre todo, los de Roxanne, un muchacho que siempre hablaba de su pareja, de la persona que esperaba. No sabía si era él, hasta que logré indagar en las notas del orfanato y saber el nombre que ese mocoso llevaba en su cuerpo. No podía tratarse de otra persona… él era un Ackerman y llevaba en su cuerpo el nombre de Eren. Era el de mi hijo de cinco años.

-Espera… ¿qué pinta Irvin aquí? – pregunta Eren. Al no recibir respuesta de los demás, se dirige a mí-. ¿Levi?

-¿Por qué no revisas el hombro derecho de Levi? – delata con descaro. Mike se ve tenso, aunque obviamente sabe de todo el asunto, sus celos naturales por Irvin saltan antes que su lógica. –Él eligió ese nombre allí, Eren. Nadie lo forzó, ninguno de esos nombres está forjado por un acto de violencia. Él lo eligió.

Eren me busca con la mirada, no sé lo que quiera oír, quizás una negativa, un pretexto, algo de arrepentimiento en mi cara, pero no encontrará nada, no puedo mentirle y tampoco me interesa… ese hombre tiene razón.

-Es como él lo dice Eren. Yo busqué a Smith. –digo en un tono suave, sin vida.

Eren reacciona y su mano descorre un poco el cuello del polo que llevo. Lo ha encontrado, el "Irvin" escrito en mi hombro. Yo no soy un muestrario de nombres, menos me interesa serlo ahora.

Esos nombres, están ahí. El primero en marcarse fue el de Irvin en una noche en la que desesperadamente quise creer que el destino se había equivocado y que en realidad él era para mí, ignorando el "Mike" que tenía tatuado en el antebrazo.

Me equivoqué, al igual que lo estoy haciendo con Eren. Irvin me enseñó eso, me hizo creer que era único. En ese tiempo, sólo me cautivó que se hubiera fijado en alguien solitario y autodestructivo como yo. ¿Por qué alguien que lo tiene todo como él se fijaría en alguien sin nada que ofrecerle?

Lo atribuí al amor, y busqué mi destino, fue mi decisión, mi culpa, y debo cargar con ella, me prometí hacerlo.

Yo coleccioné nombres, personas, historias en mi cuerpo en un patético intento de lastimar a Eren si acaso algún día lo encontraba. La gran verdad, algo que me forzaba a olvidar era que yo antes de ser una persona déspota, aparentemente insensible y un frío muñeco de marfil, era un humano con las mismas debilidades que otros. La única diferencia entre los demás y yo era esa perfecta máscara de indiferencia.

Entonces, poco a poco regresaba a esa época escondida detrás de las murallas de mi alma. De nuevo era un niño triste y solitario, juzgado y con una fuerte sensación de pérdida continua.

Porque me di cuenta, que seré usado, que existo para eso. Ese es mi verdadero destino como Anonyme, ese es mi destino, que Eren me haga creer que está enamorado de mí, que yo le crea idiotamente, que me use y que me abandone. Por fin lo comprendí, esta fue mi elección hace mucho tiempo. Luchar en contra de eso es agotador y ya no vale la pena.

No amar ni dejar que me amen, ser utilizado por mi propia convicción, esa fue mi decisión, y no puedo arrepentirme de ella.

-¿Levi?

Mi mente colapsa.

¿Alguna vez has sentido que algo te duele tanto que tu mente opta por encerrarte y entonces el mundo pasa como en _mute_? Mi nombre fue lo último que escuché y de repente, era como si estuviese en otro planeta donde no entendía una palabra. Era como si por un instante, me desconectara de la realidad.

Eren me sacude suavemente por el hombro, pero sólo capto que mueve los labios. Se ve desesperado. Quizás Grisha dijo algo, porque de repente le lanza una mirada llena de rabia, sus ojos crecen más de lo que normalmente son y frunce el ceño.

Estaba en modo automático y aunque el mundo parecía avanzar en cámara lenta desencadenando una tormenta de gritos, yo apenas captaba los sonidos a grosso modo, incapaz de entender las palabras. De algún modo logro deshacerme del agarre de Eren, caminando lento por el salón, al pasillo y la escalera de caracol. Los otros Ackerman me miran, murmuran y de todos modos no son sino sombras para mí. El mundo se reduce montón de sombras antropomorfas y sonidos ininteligibles, o así lo captaba.

Estoy sumiéndome en mis pensamientos, en mis más profundos recuerdos y de nuevo yo soy ese adolescente de apenas quince años, recién traído de Francia, con el Caín y el Abel revueltos y a la expectativa de conocer a esa persona que estaba destinado a mí.

Grisha Jaeger había ordenado que me llevasen a esa enorme casona en Frankfort y yo no dudé dos segundos en abandonar la tranquila soledad en el orfanato y viajar por tren con mis escasas pertenencias en una mochila para conocer a ese chico cuyo nombre llevaba escrito en mi cuerpo.

Deseaba tanto conocerte, Eren…

Recuerdo que esperé por horas en el diván en el que momentos atrás Eren me sujetaba. Esperé, esperé y esperé, observando el gigantesco y aterrador reloj de madera oscura con péndulo en la sala. El tic tac me enloquecería en algún momento.

Me recosté. Un oso de felpa blanco me observaba. Lo alcé despreocupadamente por uno de los brazos y aspiré su aroma. Años más tarde confirmaría mis sospechas: ese era el aroma de Eren.

La casona estaba vacía, a diferencia de ahora. Apenas vi a una persona vestida de negro caminando, mirándome con profunda desaprobación y desapareciendo. Yo lo sabía, era uno de los Ackerman que servía a la familia Jaeger. No me importaba, ese día yo conocería a Eren y lo que otros pensaran sobre mí me tenía sin cuidado alguno.

Cansado de esperar, opté por tantear el lugar. Era como si él me llamara, sabía exactamente para dónde ir. Siempre supe de esa conexión entre Écrits, un lazo que nos une de forma inconsciente. Casi hasta sabía cómo se vería Eren, era como si llevase su rostro en mi memoria sin haberle conocido, como ver una fotografía por una micra de segundo.

Ahora, volviendo al presente, de nuevo estoy frente a esa puerta; la misma que vi a mis quince años y no pude abrir. Toco el pomo dorado sobre la madera oscura, alternando mi presente y pasado. Revivo la sensación de un par de manos enormes sobre mis hombros… y esa voz dolorosa y cruel.

-Rivaille Ackerman.- Llamaba sobre mi oído derecho. El aire exhalado pesaba, era Grisha Jaeger-. Te estaba esperando.

-Eren está aquí, ¿verdad? – pregunté esperanzado. Al fin lo vería, al fin conocería a mi tan esperado y amado Eren. Me atreví a preguntar un poco antes de abrir la puerta-. ¿Cómo es él? Tiene los ojos verdes, ¿no? Y siento que es castaño y…

-Eren no quiere saber nada de ti, Levi.

El golpe de la humillación y decepción en el estómago casi me obliga a doblarme en dos. No reaccioné, apenas alcé la mirada en busca de una explicación. Grisha continuó.

-Eren lo dijo, no quiere comprometerse con alguien como tú. No quiere conocerte, no quiere verte y definitivamente le asquea saber que lleva en el cuerpo el nombre de un Ackerman de su mismo sexo que, para empeorar las cosas, pertenece a la rama baja de los Ackerman. – En este punto, mi mano había regresado de nuevo a su lugar, y ahora la apretaba en un puño-. Iba a decírtelo él personalmente, decidió que esperará a que Mikasa Ackerman crezca para establecer su matrimonio con ella.

-¿Mikasa? – vi a una niña asomarse por una de las habitaciones. Era ella, claramente era alguien de mi familia. Esa mocosa que nunca esperó por la persona que yo amaba, lo tendría. Ella que no había nacido con mis condiciones ni conocía la pobreza y soledad, viviría junto a quien en teoría estaría siempre conmigo. Grisha avanzó hacia ella, trayéndola de la mano y entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación de Eren para que pasara. No pude ver nada más que una cama gigante y bien tendida.

Eren me había abandonado. O eso me hizo creer Grisha por mucho.

Lo cierto era que Eren en ese entonces tenía cinco años, no los quince que tenía yo. Los écrit normalmente tienen edades aproximadas y viven cerca. El caso conmigo y Eren era una diferencia de diez años y una gran distancia. Una maldición por donde se lo viera… una maldición que Eren intentaba convertir en milagro en el presente e insistiría en que era la prueba clara de que el destino nos había unido incluso antes de que él naciera.

Grisha me había mentido, y yo había vivido alimentándome del odio y la soledad a la que su mentira me bancó por muchos años, tomando la decisión que tomé por ese motivo.

-Levi…

De nuevo, regreso al presente. Tengo la puerta frente a mí, pero mi cuerpo ha optado por desplomarse contra el piso, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Me siento pesado, cansado y sin la más mínima gana de moverme o hablar. Eren está a mi lado, me ha seguido y el grupo de sirvientes Ackerman observan curiosos desde las otras habitaciones y las gradas.

No sé en qué momento pasa, pero Eren logra levantarme en brazos y meterme dentro de su habitación, dejándome en la enorme cama que yo recordaba. Mi cuerpo se hunde en el mullido colchón y me pierdo entre los múltiples cojines.

De nuevo, voces que hablan alto, pero ahora puedo entender algunas cosas, entre ellas el _"si no dejas a Levi, te desheredo"_ amenazante de Grisha.

Este era nuestro final entonces. Por eso nunca tuve muchas esperanzas puestas en esto, sabía que Grisha podría, de algún modo, manipular a Eren por ese lado. Siendo sinceros, ni siquiera yo optaría por quedarme con un Anonyme que fue incapaz de respetar nuestra relación perdiendo la cantidad de dinero que podría asegurar mi tranquilidad y la de ocho futuras generaciones.

Eren entra de nuevo, dando un portazo y lanzándose sobre la cama a mi lado. Espero por una de sus reacciones pegajosas y molestas, pero esta vez se limita a mirarme fijo. Desconozco su propósito allí mientras podría estar al lado de su padre, lo están haciendo elegir, y yo, definitivamente debo ser la opción desechable.

-Nadie, nunca más, va a lastimarte Levi. Nunca dejaré que te aparten de mi lado. Lo prometo. -su convicción me estremece.- No creeré más mentiras.

"_¿Qué está diciendo ese idiota?"_ Pienso apretando los dientes, Grisha ya fue bastante claro, soy un simple muestrario de nombres que eligió esta vida, soy el hijo de una mujer que no hizo más que arrebatarle la vida a la madre de Eren por la codicia de un destino que no el suyo. Y a pesar de que comprendo eso…

_**¿Por qué quiero creerle? ¿Por qué deseo que se quede?**_

Ese estúpido debería dar la vuelta, olvidar esto, no vale la pena esforzarse por alguien como yo, y aún así, el mocoso no se aparta, aún así, ese estúpido… mi estúpido, me hace creer que esta farsa podría funcionar, que esta vez, será diferente.

Los otros Ackerman se aglomeran contra la puerta, observando atentos la escena. Sucedería algo inaudito, impensable, casi imposible para cualquier miembro de mi familia. Eren me quitó las pantuflas que llevaba desde la mañana, tomando mi pie con una de las manos.

-¡Oi! – gruño. Él se agacha, como un caballero frente a su rey, un fiel sirviente a su amo.

-Levi Ackerman, prometo tatuarme en tu piel más profundo que cualquier otro nombre que lleves en ella.

Bajo un murmullo lleno de asombro, me besa en el pié derecho. Un gesto que por siglos los Ackerman siguieron para declararle su fidelidad y dedicación a los Jaeger. Se levanta y su mano busca la mía, besándome el dorso de los dedos como signo de respeto.

-¡Eren Jaeger! – grita su padre, molesto, irrumpiendo en la habitación. Incluso Irvin y Mike nos miran sorprendidos por el atrevimiento de Eren.

Cuando creía que él se había olvidado de esa locura de ser pareja y del beso de Irvin, se incorpora para tomarme por los hombros, teniendo cuidado con mi brazo lesionado. Le enfrento con la mirada mientras él repasa mi rostro con los dedos. Se acerca, frunzo el ceño pero a más de ser algo amenazante, sabe que no podré golpearlo por mi estado. No, no delante de todas esas personas que ya de por sí me miran con odio…

-Me lo debes, Levi. – dice a un centímetro de mis labios. Entorno la mirada, resignado.

Pero esta vez, es diferente.

Sus labios ya no me besan con miedo ni inseguridad. Esta vez, me besa de forma posesiva, con hambre y deseo, urgente por quitarse la imagen que vio en la mañana. Su ritmo es intenso, agotador. Quiere, necesita poseerme con un beso, marcarme. Demostrarle a todos que soy su pareja, que su nombre sobre mi vientre arde, quema y me debilita.

Siento mi rostro enrojecido por la sangre que fluye urgente hacia mis mejillas. Intento separarme para respirar, pero esta vez él es el que toma el control por completo, llevando la mano que me acariciaba hacia mi cuello y estabilizando mi mandíbula para que mi rostro quede pegado al suyo. Entreabro los labios para respirar, y un gemido ahogado me delata. Aprovecha ese segundo para profundizar nuestro beso, recorriendo con su lengua la mía, dejándome sus horribles bacterias en la boca y cuando siento el mareo propio de la asfixia, me suelta.

Ese es el verdadero Eren, el mocoso impulsivo, decidido y astuto que acaba de quitarme todo el aire y orgullo con un beso. Mientras normalizo mi respiración, me mira divertido, a pesar de que amenazo con matarlo en cuanto me recupere. Como le encanta el peligro, me besa cortamente en los labios luego de cada maldición que profiero.

-Levi, dime que me quieres y lo dejo todo.

-¡Eren! ¡Aléjate de él! – lo siento Grisha, hace tres besos y mil bacterias atrás que Eren no te hace caso. Ni a ti, ni a los Ackerman, ni a sus leyes de familia.

Sin embargo, yo no puedo ser igual de impulsivo. Yo pienso un poco más las cosas.

-No seas idiota, no puedes renunciar a tu vida por un capricho infantil.

-Estoy renunciando a una vida fácil a cambio de pelear por una vida feliz a tu lado. – su mirada está llena de decisión. Es algo que me gusta de él.

-Haz lo que quieras.

Eren se gira, enfrentando a su padre y a los demás con la mirada.

-Renuncio a la familia Jaeger.- anuncia con total seguridad.

En esos instantes no lo supe, dudaba, desconfiaba y no tenía ganas de luchar. No sabía hasta qué punto Grisha seguiría mintiendo, ni hasta dónde Eren pelearía por mí ni cuándo descubriríamos esas mentiras.

Pero sucedería algo que no esperaba… lo que quizás nos llevaría a enfrentar la mayor prueba de amor en la historia de la humanidad.

* * *

(*)Perro del hortelano: Referencia a uno de los cuentos de Esopo en el que el perro ni comía ni dejaba comer. Un buen ejemplo es el de una persona que no quiere andar con otra pero tampoco la suelta.

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Amour. (Lemon)**_

_La nueva vida de Eren y Levi empieza mudándose juntos a un pueblito en las afueras de Alemania. Eren ha renunciado al prestigio de su nombre, por lo que ahora debe trabajar en el campo si quiere tener una vida decente. Por otro lado, Levi descubre, poco a poco, las mentiras que lo han alimentado una vida entera. Quizás ya es hora de darle una oportunidad a Eren, quizás deba avanzar un poco en su relación regalándole una noche junto a él. Eren le sorprende enseñándole a ese ser la enorme diferencia entre sexo y hacer el amor. Sin embargo... la ley que rige a ese mundo les dará a ambos el mayor reto a enfrentar como una pareja. _

* * *

_Hasta una próxima actualización :3_

_Con amor: Vero._


	5. Amour

_**Advertencias: **__Mis fujoshis preciosas y fudanshis sensualones, sabemos que tengo la tendencia de caer en el OOC (cosa que en mi caso es esperable, es parte de mi estilo y agradezco que lo entiendan y pase a segundo plano cuando me leen porque les importa más lo que intento transmitir ;w; muchos dicen que no soy **OOC**, pero de todos modos lo advierto) Me conocen, sé que no esperan de mi un Levi sádico e insensible (de todos modos, nunca lo vimos enamorado en el anime y sabemos que uno alcanza límites inesperados por amor) Afortunadamente, ustedes entienden que en un AU, las situaciones no son las mismas que en el anime y que la personalidad muchas veces debe adaptarse. En fin~ __**LEMON.**_

_**Agradecimientos**__: A todas ustedes. Saben por qué :3 su apoyo incondicional significa mucho para mí. Gracias niñas/os. No, ni loca dejo de escribirles, por lo mismo aún tengo en mente varias historias y una muy especial que comentaré al final._

* * *

**ANONYME**

_**5: Amour**_

_**[Levi, 3 meses después.]**_

Han pasado tres meses desde "ese" incidente y las cosas cambiaron. Pasamos de vivir en su departamento cómodamente ubicado en Frankfort a ocupar una casa pequeña de madera en Pottenstein, situada sobre una de las enormes rocas que forman parte del acantilado, la escalinata de piedra ha sido tallada sobre la misma roca por lo que tengo una vista perfecta del mar desde nuestra habitación y el sonido de las olas se cuela por cada resquicio de la casa.

Me encanta ese sonido, sin embargo, a veces me hace sentir nostálgico. Es como si siempre hubiese deseado verlo, al lado de Eren.

Pottenstein es un pueblo enclavado en los acantilados de Alemania donde la población apenas llega a las dos mil personas. Todos ellos brillan por su amabilidad y buena predisposición hacia nosotros; la joven pareja de enamorados que migró hace un tiempo y cuyo miembro más joven se mata trabajando como ayudante de uno de los agricultores para darle una vida decente a su pareja, quien no abandona la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Él no quiere que nadie me mire, esa es su naturaleza obsesiva y sobreprotectora.

En las mañanas despierto y con suerte encuentro su lado de la cama aún tibio. Sale a las seis y regresa a las cuatro de la tarde, tomamos el té y vamos a caminar por el pueblo. Para subsanar su involuntario y obligado abandono, él ha desarrollado un juego para mí. Diariamente, me deja notas en toda la casa que encuentro a medida que el día transcurre. Suelen ser cinco; un "Te amo" que siempre me espera sobre el velador, "te sigo amando", "ahora mismo te amo más", "me debes un beso" "moriría por tenerte aquí". Llama a las diez para preguntarme si estoy bien y si necesito algo. Él es así, es un mocoso sobreprotector y dedicado. Yo ya me he mal acostumbrado a sus atenciones y si acaso se atrasa más de dos minutos de la hora, debo disimular mi ansiedad y disfrazarla de enojo cuando él llama.

Poco a poco, ha invadido mi espacio de una forma imperceptible, al punto de no incomodarme. Se ha colado en mi mundo, ahora forma parte de él.

El cambio radical de vida que tuvo de la noche a la mañana lo han madurado mucho en estos tres meses. Algo había leído yo sobre esos arranques cariñosos que él tenía, supuestamente asociados a una falta de cariño materno o la dejadez paterna. Sí, claramente ambos criterios se cumplían para nosotros, sólo que Eren manifestaba su falta de afecto pidiéndomela de forma descarada mientras yo opté por otras formas de descargar mi frustración amorosa. (O eso dice el libro) lo cierto es que el mismo gen que codifica nuestros nombres, nos hace buscarnos y sentirnos deprimidos si no estamos juntos. Sumémosle a eso nuestras situaciones pasadas y tenemos lo que somos: una pareja donde el uno muere por una caricia y algo de atención y el otro se la pasa gruñendo por la frustración de años… pero no puede estar tranquilo sin el otro.

Somos humanos… sólo eso. Más allá de la idealización que todos tienen de mí (un ser perfectamente frío y calculador) yo también quiero estar cerca de él, quiero lo que todo humano busca: afecto, amor, tranquilidad y la certeza de que hay alguien ahí, esperándote para soportar contigo el peso de los problemas diarios. No creo que exista alguien en este puto planeta que sea capaz de desligarse por completo de sus emociones, de sus necesidades… sé lo que digo, lo intenté por años.

Eren ha crecido, pero sólo un par de centímetros. Los brazos que antes me envolvían de forma delicada y suave, ahora me ciñen con inevitable fuerza propia del trabajo de campo que realiza. Pasó del traje formal y la oficina (donde apenas debía levantarse un par de veces si quería fotocopiar algo) a usar un par de pantalones desgastados y el azadón, sudando la gota gorda por el trabajo bajo el sol que lo han tostado un poco.

Cuando Eren tomó la decisión de dejarlo todo por mí, Grisha no le dio la contra. Lo vio como una oportunidad de castigar a su alterado y retador vástago, así que el mismo día que Eren cumplía los dieciocho años, su padre mandó a cerrar todas y cada una de las cuentas del banco que tenía. Pero, el mocoso se adelantó a los planes de su padre; él guardaba en una cuenta secreta una cantidad de dinero que serviría para conseguirnos la pequeña casa de una habitación, una cocina, una sala y un baño en Pottenstein y vivir bien un tiempo. De todos modos, optó por hacer bien las cosas y buscó un trabajo.

_**-x-**_

-Amor, hoy debo llevarte al médico. – anuncia la mañana del sábado mientras lavo la loza del desayuno. Ya me he acostumbrado a su forma de llamarme y más de una vez me he descubierto a mí mismo buscando su mano bajo la mesa cuando almorzamos juntos.

No soy alguien demostrativo, no he tenido una imagen clara de pareja y odio esa lucha constante en mi cabeza de controlar las pocas emociones que me permito, pero con él la confianza ha crecido poco a poco y las muestras de cariño salen de forma natural.

-Está bien.

Hace un tiempo que me quitaron el yeso, pero ahora acudo a controles periódicos debido a mis bajas defensas y clara correlación de éstas con el clima del lugar además de la medicación que me daban cuando trabajaba de Anonyme, la cual destrozaba virus y bacterias, pero también mis defensas. Lo cierto es que no me entusiasma nada visitar un hospital, pero estoy cansado de esconderme toda la semana en casa. Él no ha superado que yo escapara tiempo atrás ni mucho menos el encuentro con Irvin, y también teme que la gente descubra los nombres en mi cuerpo, por lo que esconderme en casa le parece la mejor medida "anti-extraños-que-molesten-a-mi-Levi".

Sé porque me mantiene oculto por mi propio bien, pero a veces me asusta pensar que podría hacerlo porque le doy vergüenza…

Afortunadamente, Pottenstein es un lugar tan tranquilo como frío y esa una excusa perfecta para cubrirme el cuerpo por completo. Él ama elegir la ropa que llevaré y su felicidad es clara cuando caminamos por el camino pedregoso hacia el centro del pueblo balanceando nuestras manos entrelazadas. El mocoso sonríe cuando llegamos a la calle principal y me sujeto de él para no resbalar.

-¿Te llevo en brazos, amor?- En un principio, me parece que el mocoso me subestima, que se burla de mí.

-Vete a la mierda, Jaeger.-me devuelve otra sonrisa, lanzándome un beso al aire acompañado de un guiño. Luego de unos pasos y dejando de lado parte de mi orgullo, su idea ya no me parece tan mala, más porque así no tendría que esforzarme por caminar.- Sabes, cambié de opinión. Quiero reírme de ti un momento, así que llévame.

No tardo en lamentarlo. El trabajo lo ha vuelto fuerte y no le cuesta nada levantarme en brazos. Me enoja saberme el perdedor, me molesta tantoque empiezo a mezclar todos los insultos que conozco tanto en alemán como en francés, pero a él sólo le parezco tierno. Nos cruzamos con pocas personas, pero todas las que nos ven ríen frente a la escena.

-Eren, bájame _maudit_ _morveux_ _visage de grenouille_.

-¿Significa que me amas, verdad?

-Acabo de llamarte "maldito mocoso cara de rana".

-Oh, ya veo.- Llegamos a las afueras del hospital y se sienta en una de las bancas de al lado de la puerta principal. Me tiene sentado sobre sus piernas, envolviéndome en su regazo-. Como en los cuentos, soy un príncipe que se hizo rana, y tú eres mi principito de porcelana. Debes besarme para que tome mi forma verdadera.

-Alguien máteme… - es jodidamente cursi… ¿Cuándo demonios empezó a gustarme algo así?

La mañana es un poco fría, lo que me lleva a buscar calor en su cuerpo recostándome en su hombro. Me sorprende lo fácil que ha logrado conseguir que su cercanía no me moleste, es más, me siento tranquilo. Debe ser esa la confianza que se tiene en una familia, sentir que no haces nada extraño al pedir un poco de calor. No lo sé, recordemos que a pesar de haberme acostado con muchos, no he tenido cercanía con nadie.

-Este lugar es muy bonito, ¿no lo crees, amor? – Se ha quitado el guante y su tibia mano acaricia mi fría mejilla-. Me hace sentir como en las épocas antiguas. ¿Te imaginas cómo habrá sido hace siglos?

-Hace siglos no hubiésemos sobrevivido. – murmuro-. Recuerda que hace unos dos mil años, existieron seres gigantes que se comían a la gente. O bueno, eso creen. No se han encontrado muchas pruebas al respecto y a veces esa teoría casi raya en un mito o una leyenda, o el creer en algún dios.

-Sólo vestigios de tres murallas enormes y algunos aparatos extraños. – suspira -. Yo creo que… dadas esas circunstancias, que la gente debía esconderse y otros pelear para eliminar a esos seres, tú hubieses optado por pelear, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-Quizás… pelearías mucho y serías uno de los mejores porque buscarías proteger a quienes amas, a pesar de que siempre los perderías. Ha debido ser horrible esa situación de saberte frágil, humano y mortal. Creo que no somos conscientes de lo que implica morir…

El tiempo se detiene un segundo.  
Un breve, corto y revelador segundo.  
Algo me golpea en el estómago, algo se revuelve y es como si mis sentidos se amplificaran.  
Esta voz, este olor, este amor… es como si…

-¿Levi? – Sus brazos ahora me envuelven con fuerza-. ¿Qué pasa? Ya, ya, tranquilo.

-Imposible... no lo creo. – una voz extraña me llama y los brazos de Eren se tensan. Está claramente celoso, pero el tono de la voz no es amenazante.- ¿Levi Ackerman? ¿Eres tú?

Ladeo el rostro para reconocerle y al hacerlo intento separarme de Eren. Él es como un cachorro enojado cuando le da el ataque de celos y no se molesta en esconderlos.

-Farlan Church. – reconozco. Frente a mí tengo a un hombre de mi edad, alto y con el cabello rubio ceniza. Eren gruñe molesto, debo tranquilizarle-. Oi, Eren, es un conocido. Vivía al lado del orfanato donde me crié.

-Ah, ya veo. Encantado entonces.

-¿Eren? – Farlan me mira. Él sabía el nombre que yo llevaba en mi cuerpo y ahora lo veía abrazándome posesivamente.

_**[Eren]**_

Intenta levantarse y saludarlo, pero lo impido.

-¡Ya, Eren! ¡No te pases! – gruñe molesto.

Bajo la cabeza y le suelto, pero un gesto mínimo del intruso me es suficiente para incorporarme y envolverlo de nuevo por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura y atrayéndole contra mi cuerpo. El tipo llamado "Farlan" me mira como un viejo rival. Sospecho que le gusta Levi.

-Ah, así que _Eren_ apareció. – Pronuncia mi nombre con especial énfasis- Me alegro, tardó mucho.

-Ya no tienes de qué preocuparte. Levi y yo somos una pareja feliz y estamos _muy_ enamorados. –enfatizo el "muy". Quiero que le quede claro: él es mío y no voy a dudar en jugar su juego y devolverle las burlas-. De hecho, traje a mi lindo Levi a una revisión con el médico.

-Ah, el doctor Zacklay. – él ya no está contestándome. Si bien responde cosas relacionadas a lo que digo, sus ojos apuntan a mi Levi.- Soy su residente de medicina interna desde hace una semana. ¿Qué te parece, Levi? Seré un excelente médico que seguramente ganará mucho dinero y podré cumplir con las exigencias de mi pareja.

-Interesante.- ¡Ja! Conozco los tonos de Levi y ese "interesante" era un sinónimo de "¿ya te vas?". Farlan parece notarlo también, pero lejos de la reacción esperada (que él se vaya y nos deje solos) se apresura a extenderle una ficha de papel plastificado a Levi. -¿Qué es esto?

-Una nota de preferencia. El doctor te atenderá inmediatamente.

-Ah…

-Ya sabes, consultorio doce. – el tipo me dirige una última mirada, la sonrisa le acompaña. No es malicioso, o eso quiere aparentar, pero no me agrada que Levi se vea hasta algo agradecido por los minutos en espera que le ahorró.

Mi cine mental empieza a funcionar y en él Levi se interesa por Farlan, reviven un amor (que quizás nunca pasó pero en mi mente sí) en medio de miradas furtivas en la consulta; entonces el doctor (como buen alcahuete) me dice que debo salir porque ambos revisarán a mi Levi. Farlan se da cuenta de la cantidad de nombres en él mientras lo desnudan, pero las maniobras de exploración física son como caricias en el cuerpo de mi amor. Levi sale y aparezco yo, el que se convirtió en el malo de la historia; el marido pobre, golpeador y borracho. Volvemos a casa y me reclama, "¿dónde se fue el amor?", el tipo "Falcon" aparece en medio de la noche a los pies de nuestra casita en el acantilado batiendo sus descoloridos cabellos a al viento frío y exclama un "oh Levi, lanza tu hermosa cabellera" y mi problemático novio me da una última mirada mientras duermo y babeo sobre la almohada. No, no tiene nada que ganar al lado de este chico inmaduro que trabaja a diario como un pobre agricultor, si bien puede estar con ese ilustre residente de medicina al que no le falta mucho para recibir dinero a manos llenas, el que yo tuve sin esfuerzo y no dudé en dejar por mi pequeño.

-Oi Eren, muévete. – ordena trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad y jalando mi muñeca con la misma cara inexpresiva de siempre.

-Levi…-le miro seriamente, con decisión- voy a estudiar medicina.

-¿Ah?

-¡Estudiaré medicina! Sé que tardaré unos años y que entre el estudio y el trabajo apenas podré darte tiempo…- me mira molesto- No, espera, ¡no dormiré y así no tendré que quitarte horas!

Sigue mirándome fijo, cruza los brazos y cierra sus bonitos ojos. Es como si se estuviese riendo por dentro. Sólo por dentro.

-Eren, ya cállate y entremos de una puta vez.

-Pero…- una mirada sazonada con el silencio es suficiente para mandarme a callar.

Él es así, duro cuando debe serlo y luego suaviza la situación tomando mi mano. Su actitud puede ser algo maternal a veces, lo que me hace pensar que él sería estupendo en su rol de mamá si pudiésemos pagar el tratamiento y me permitiese embarazarlo.

Cuando ingresamos, reconozco al molesto residente parado en el consultorio doce. El doctor Zacklay era el único en el pueblo que sabía de la condición de mi Levi y confiaba en su ética médica de "no revelar qué tan puto sea mi paciente", por lo que cuando vi a Farlan temí porque el doctor pudiese decirle algo y él aprovechara para chantajearnos con eso.

De nuevo, cine mental en modo ON en el que Farlan usaba la información para pedirme unos días a solas con mi Levi y cuando estuviéramos juntos vería el nombre del tipejo escrito en su bonita piel.

-Pasa, Levi.- indica el rubio con un tono meloso y carismático. Afortunadamente, cierra la puerta quedándose conmigo. Me mira con una sonrisa de esas que no me gustan, confirmando que él también gustaba de mi Levi. Indica el sofá frente a la televisión apagada que tenía cerca y me siento a esperar en uno de los extremos, sin mirarlo. Él se sienta de forma ruidosa y confiada, dejando su brazo sobre el respaldo. – Así que tú eres el famoso Eren.

-Eren Jaeger. Mucho gusto. –me iré al infierno por mentir, no me agrada nada conocerlo.

-Oh, te conocía por la tele, pero creía que te llamabas Evan y que contabas con millones de dólares, como los Jaeger. Me sorprende notar que tienes las manos encallecidas por el trabajo y no las clásicas manos suaves y bien cuidadas de niño rico.

No le contesto. No voy a darle detalles a un desconocido sobre mi relación y mis decisiones. Opto por esperar, como siempre. Mikasa siempre decía que la gente no soporta el silencio por mucho y terminan contándote algo, a veces de vital importancia. Él cae en la trampa, pero claramente a propósito.

-Sabes, conocí a Levi cuando éramos pequeños. Él me gustaba y mucho.

-Ah.- Intento sonar desinteresado, pero la rabia me quema por dentro y mi cerebro forma más de mil torturas diferentes. Él continúa:

-Soy un Oublié. En la Picardie, Levi y yo éramos los únicos diferentes. Yo no llevaba un nombre, él era el único con el nombre de otro niño en su cuerpo. Levi siempre fue alguien reservado y un poco agresivo, pero eso es porque él se sentía solo. Ha debido de ser triste, Levi no conoció a su madre y tuvo esa sensación de abandono desde siempre. Siento decirte esto, Eren, pero te odié por mucho tiempo.

-No hay prob…

-Incluso ahora mismo, te odio. – El tono de su voz es frío, y a la vez quema, corroe… como ácido congelado. Le miro y todo vestigio de esa maldita sonrisa se ha ido de su rostro. Ahora tiene las pupilas contraídas y pequeñas. - Mátate, Eren. Muere y deja a Levi conmigo. Él no merecía la soledad a la que lo bordeaste. Tú, maldito niño rico, no sabes lo que se siente el abandono.

De algún modo, recuerdo el día que llegué a casa y me encontré con una ambulancia, una patrulla de policías y los paramédicos sacando el cuerpo de mi madre cubierto con una sábana blanca. Y luego, los días en casa, solitarios y silenciosos; sin su risa y sus gritos pidiéndome que tuviese cuidado al jugar en el patio. Y luego, la mamá de Mikasa que por mucho fue mi nana. Pero, yo no quería una nana, yo quería a mi mamá de vuelta. Muchas veces me encontré a mi mismo rezando, prometiendo que sería un niño bueno todo el año y que no pediría nada en navidad, pero que me trajeran de vuelta a mi madre.

-Tienes razón.- digo impregnado por el recuerdo. No me interesa darle la contra-. No lo sé. No sé qué se siente la soledad.

"_A veces, es mejor bajar la cabeza y no seguir una pelea inútil"-_ Levi me dijo eso una vez y yo tiendo a obedecer todo lo que él me dice. Él es incuestionable y sé que cuando se trata de consejos, debo hacerle caso.

Yo sé muy bien que dependo de Levi, que hago esfuerzos sobrehumanos por amarlo y protegerlo porque no quiero que me lo arrebaten, no quiero que ese pedacito de cariño que tengo de él se pierda. No, no quiero eso. Pueden decir que estoy viendo a mi madre en él, no me interesa… no me interesa… ese es un tema sobre el que no pienso discutir.

-Te mostraré algo.- dice el rubio luego de un minuto entero de silencio y de mirarme. Él esperaba una discusión, la que no quise darle. Se levanta y lo sigo, bordeamos el pasillo y giramos hacia la izquierda, luego de pasar por el consultorio quince.- Los consultorios tienen una puerta externa para los pacientes e interna para los doctores que los comunican con otros servicios, por ejemplo, neonatología.

Llegamos a un enorme lugar donde la mitad de las paredes está compuesta por vidrios y veo un aproximado de quince bebés, recién nacidos y dormilones. Una enfermera pasea por entre las cunitas revisando a los pequeños. Noto dos cunas de diferente color y él me explica.

-Las cunas de color crema son las de niños nacidos de parejas heterosexuales. Como puedes ver, la mayoría. Los niños en las cunas blancas son de parejas homosexuales. Mujeres que recurrieron a algún método de inseminación u hombres tratados por especialistas, regulados hormonalmente y con cuidados intensivos. El bebé de la cuna blanca de la derecha nació hace una hora, con sólo seis meses. Como verás, es el más pequeño de todos. Los hombres no somos muy buenos en eso de soportar un embarazo y en realidad es muy complicado y arriesgado.

-Es hermoso…- murmuro pensando en mi sueño-. Desearía que Levi…

-Los Anonyme no pueden. – Mi cara delata la sorpresa que siento. ¿Cómo lo sabe? Ah, es verdad, él no quita los ojos de mi Levi-. El tratamiento de supresión vírica que se utiliza en los Anonyme es algo similar a los antirretrovirales empleados en personas con VIH, o quizás un poco más agresivos. Estos fármacos reaccionan asesinando las defensas del Anonyme ni bien se infecta con algo, produciéndole fuertes dolores en el cuerpo, entre otras cosas, y atacando a las células embrionarias que se podrían formar en su cuerpo. En resumen, si Levi se sometiera al tratamiento en estos momentos, es posible que su cuerpo termine comiéndose a su bebé.

-Ignoro cuánto tiempo lleva Levi sin esas medicinas… quizás sean ya cuatro meses, el tiempo que estuvo conmigo.

-Es pronto aún.-De repente, Farlan me empuja tras un biombo y cuando estoy a punto de quejarme saluda al doctor Zacklay y a Levi.

No esperaba que saliesen por ese lado y menos que, al mirar por un resquicio del biombo, vea a Levi acercándose al bebé más pequeño -el de la pareja que me comentaban- y tomarlo en brazos. El pequeño llora quedito, tanto como sus pulmones poco desarrollados se lo permiten. Me parece increíble la delicadeza con la que Levi logra extraerlo de la cuna en medio de un enmarañado de sondas y tubos.

El doctor Zacklay se adelanta, me descubre mirando a mi novio, embobado y ríe un poco.

-Ve con él.- indica en voz baja y asiento.

Levi me da la espalda, no sabe que estoy ahí. Susurra una suave canción en francés para el niño entre sus brazos, el bebé que una pareja nos presta por unos instantes, regalándonos una felicidad que no esperábamos. Es tan pequeñito que su cuerpo podría caber en mis manos. De forma delicada e imperceptible envuelvo la cintura de mi novio. Se queda quietecito, pero sin dejar a medias la canción para el bebé. Cuando el neonato deja de hacer los ruiditos propios de sí, lo devuelve al entramado de sondas que lo mantienen estable. Algo había escuchado yo de que los bebés prematuros necesitan unos minutos con sus padres, algo de calor humano. Y los padres de ese pequeño aún no pueden venir, me imagino que el que lo tuvo aún debe descansar por la cesárea.

No importa, pueden estar seguros de que su precioso bebé no sintió soledad en ningún momento. Y yo, yo acabo de descubrir una de las facetas más inesperadas y hermosas de mi amado.

_**[Levi, seis meses después]**_

De a poco, él se ha colado como la tibia lluvia de verano en mi corazón, acostumbrándome a sus besos con sabor a té en la mañana; a sus atrevidas y suaves caricias antes de dormir; a la tranquilidad que me da su presencia y el dolor de su ausencia; a su voz y a cada uno de los tonos que tiene para expresarse; a su olor a shampoo de frutillas, jabón de vainilla, colonia y after shave; a su mirada divertida, decidida y a la vez llena de amor.

Ya no tengo el impulso de matarle si me besa, me he familiarizado con su presencia. Cuando nos besamos, ahora le dejo pasar a un beso más profundo (que le encantan) porque ha aprendido a besarme tan bien que podría perderme en medio de sus labios y no regresar a mí mismo. Más de una vez tuve el impulso y reacción de morderle. Llegaba al extremo de desesperarme y extasiarme con su beso, quitándome todo el aire y llevándome a un punto de colapso tal que sentía que perdería la conciencia. Esa era su clara intención, después de todo, siempre me sujetaba contra él con fuerza evitando que caiga o me vaya. No sé si es a causa del gen, tampoco me interesa. Lo cierto es que él tiene ese efecto en mí y no hay nada que hacer.

No… no tuvimos relaciones en todo este tiempo a pesar de que dormimos juntos. Él ha descubierto esa mala costumbre mía de dormir abrazando una almohada y ha tomado su lugar, obligándome a dormir con la cabeza en la misma almohada que él y me veo forzado a abrazarle para conciliar el sueño.

Cuando él no está, lo extraño…

Ya no me interesa mostrarme frío, ya no me nace ser indiferente a él. Si bien no soy alguien que sonríe, tampoco pienso seguir con el tonto juego de vivir una vida asumiendo un papel que yo me impuse.

Pero, me queda una duda enorme. ¿Por qué él no me toca? ¿Por qué no parece interesado en tener sexo? Pienso la situación a menudo, más ahora que cumplimos siete meses como pareja y seis viviendo en este pueblo. ¿Acaso está esperando algo? ¿Nuestro aniversario? ¿Qué yo le arranque la ropa y le pida que me dé contra los pocos muebles de la casa?

-¿Levi? – me regresa a tierra. Estamos en la plaza principal del pueblo donde se lleva a cabo una celebración. Las lámparas de papel con velas y los cuadros alrededor de la fuente además del camino empedrado entre las casas rústicas no hacen sino acentuar el escenario pintoresco del lugar. Tengo la mala costumbre de sujetarme de su brazo en las noches frías, y estamos a la boca del invierno, compartiendo una bufanda. -¿Quieres una manzana con caramelo, amor?

Niego con la cabeza. Me quedo quieto, la gente pasa a cada lado de nosotros, pero es como si no existieran. Escuchamos una canción, alguien la canta, quizás cantantes callejeros. La conozco, la he escuchado antes, es "_Je veux_". Al otro lado de la fuente, la gente se aglomera alrededor de la chica que la canta, junto a sus acompañantes: un hombre con algo parecido a una guitarra y otro con un cello. Se mueven al ritmo de la canción, aplaudiendo y balanceándose. Cantan en francés y si bien Eren no entiende casi nada, mueve los labios dejándose llevar por las palabras.

_Donner moi une suite au Ritz je n´en veux pas,  
des bijoux des chez CHANEL je n´en veux pas  
donner-moi une limusine j´en ferais quoi?  
offrez-moi du personnel j´enferais quoi?  
une manir o Neufchâtel ce n´est pas pour moi  
offrez moi la Tour Eiffel j´en ferais quoi?_

-Levi, tradúceme. – pide. Esa canción, no podría expresar mejor esto que somos nosotros, lo que yo pienso ahora.

_Dame una suite en el Ritz, no es lo que quiero,  
Joyas de Chanel, no es lo que quiero,  
Dame una limusina, ¿qué haría con ella?  
Ofréceme sirvientes, ¿qué haría con ellos?  
Una casa solariega en Neufchatel, no es para mí  
Ofréceme la Torre Eiffel, ¿qué haría con ella?_

Espero por la parte que quiero que él escuche atentamente. Me giro y le indico con el dedo que se aproxime.

_Je veux d'l'amour, d'la joie, de la bonne humeur,  
Ce n'est pas votre argent qui f'ra mon Bonheur,  
Moi j'veux crever la main sur le cœur_

_-_ _Quiero amor, felicidad, buen humor, no es tu dinero el que me hará feliz, yo lo que quiero es morir con el corazón en la mano.- _traduzco murmurándole al oído. Sonríe y me roba un beso largo y superficial. Cuando nos damos cuenta, la gente se ha quedado mirándonos, contagiada por la felicidad que desprendemos. Es como si ellos supiesen algo que yo no.

-Regresemos a casa, amor.- ofrece, ya es tarde y el camino por las casas en el acantilado es un poco vacío, pero sé que él quiere que regresemos a nuestro lugar favorito: la sala y el sofá cama de segunda mano que compramos para instalar frente a la chimenea. Él ama encenderla, sentarse en el sofá cama conmigo y envolvernos a ambos en una cobija, pasándonos horas hablando de cosas sin importancia, quedando dormidos.

Luego de ponerse el pijama, enciende la chimenea mientras yo me acomodo en el sofá, cubriéndome con las cobijas y recogiendo los pies sobre éste. Se acerca a mí, pero no se sienta a mi lado como esperaba. Está sonriendo y sé que viene algo inesperado.

-Levi, ¿eres feliz conmigo? – me pregunta. Le miro fijamente, no es como si yo pudiese reaccionar de alguna forma a la habitual para contestarle-. ¿Te sientes amado? ¿Ya confías en mí? ¿Ya me perdonaste?

Le contesto con una mirada y el mismo tono parco de siempre.

-¿Qué pasa contigo, mocoso? Ya ven y siéntate de una vez.

-Dame tu mano derecha, Levi. – obedezco lamentando el frío sobre mi piel y algo más frío envuelve mi dedo anular. Lo miro y no puedo creerlo-. Ahorré para comprarte ese anillo con mi trabajo. Te lo hubiera comprado a la hora de tenerte conmigo, pero no me parecía especial si no me esforzaba por pagarlo con el dinero que gané con mi esfuerzo.

"_**Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido".**_

Eso era algo que escuché una vez y siempre temí ser destrozado y reducido a cenizas. En realidad eso pasó, soy con él alguien que nunca fui, de una forma que nunca me mostré a otros. Aún no entiendo cómo él destruye lo malo en mí con sus besos, los que mientras más lentos son, más aceleran mis latidos.

-Levi, yo ya estoy decidido. Las cosas han sido difíciles para ambos, pero no podemos vivir en un pasado triste cuando tenemos un presente que podemos convertir en bonitos recuerdos y pelear por nuestro futuro, juntos. Yo no puedo prometerte grandes cosas, y seguramente pelearemos, tendremos momentos difíciles y sentiremos la necesidad de envenenar al otro.- se ríe, yo siento algo cosquilleante por dentro-. Pero, ¿sabes? Me gusta cuidarte, me gusta tenerte a mi lado, me gusta despertar y saber que me romperé la espalda trabajando por ti. No me importa si tengo un día de mierda, todo se arregla llegando aquí y encontrarte esperándome con el té listo.

-Eren…

-Levi, aún no te pediré que te cases conmigo. Ese anillo es sólo la representación de la promesa que quiero regalarte hoy: la promesa de que siempre, sin importar qué, te amaré.

Me quedo mirando el anillo en mi dedo. No tengo palabras, no sé cómo reaccionar.

-Es hora de dormir, amor. Estoy un poco cansado.- dice recostándose a mi lado, empujando el espaldar del sofá cama. En un último gesto me tiende la mano y al darle la mía se queda mirando el anillo que brilla en mi anular. Da por hecho que tomaré mi baño nocturno.

-Eren…

-Buenas noches, amor. –ignora por completo mi llamado y me da un beso en la frente.

No, no puedo dejarlo así por así. A pesar de que temo (sí, temo) su respuesta, quiero saber. Quiero saber, quiero saber… con pesar me levanto de la cama, aún dominado por la duda que me sigue incluso en la ducha. Paso las manos con jabón por mi cuerpo bajo el agua tibia y aún la pregunta baila en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso todo este tiempo ha fingido y en realidad sí le afecta verme marcado por tantos otros nombres además del suyo? Todas esas personas escritas en mi piel; y él, a quien realmente le pertenezco y cuyo nombre me acompañó desde el nacimiento, no parece interesado en hacerlo conmigo.

Algo anda muy mal en mi cabeza… quizás mi corazón acaba de migrar y por eso actúo de esta forma tan extraña e impulsiva. Paso la bata por mis hombros, cuestionando lo que estoy a punto de hacer. ¿Por qué él tiene ese efecto sobre mí? ¿Por qué no puedo ser el mismo hombre frío y lógico que he sido siempre? ¡¿Por qué!?

La respuesta es clara: Él me ha enamorado.

_**[Eren]**_

Él siempre tiene esa mirada que expresa todo aquello que es incapaz de decir. En realidad, desde el día que lo vi he sido incapaz de guiarme por lo que dice y me centro en sus ojos. Me encantan, él me gusta en toda la extensión de su adorable ser. Para otros, él puede ser frío, puede ser sádico y egoísta. En realidad sí, tiene un poco de todo, es un manojo de defectos con una única virtud que se esfuerza en esconder: él es de esas personas que mutan por amor. No pienso descansar hasta verle sonreír.

Sin embargo, esta noche él me sorprende. No esperaba algo como eso ni en mil años.

-¡Eren! – gruñe lanzándose al sofá cama. El sobresalto hace que me levante y le sujete primero por la muñeca y luego por ambos brazos, sintiendo su mirada preocupada sobre mí.

-¿Qué pasa, Levi? ¿Estás bien?

-Ah, ahora soy Levi, ya no "amor".

-¿Qué? – ¿Acaso estoy soñando? Levi me reclama cariño.

-Eren, en todo este tiempo no me has tocado, maldito bastardo. Ha habido personas que incluso mataban por una hora conmigo y tú me tienes a tu lado ya siete meses y no intentas nada. Si no te gusto, dímelo. Si te doy asco o si no quieres hacerlo conmigo, dime. No me engañes con eso de "te amo" para luego darte cuenta de que en realidad no quieres estar con alguien marcado. Piénsalo.

No puedo creerlo. Suavizo mi agarre al notar que en realidad no es una emergencia y sin desearlo empiezo a reír.

-¿Qué no me gustas? ¿En serio crees eso, Levi? – sigo riendo, pero no de forma burlona. Me ha derrotado y ahora despilfarro amor a manos llenas. Apenas arde un poco de carbón en la chimenea, lo suficiente para mantenernos calientes. Me incorporo para atreverme y pasar mis labios por su cuello, introduciendo mis manos por entre los pliegues de la bata. Su piel se siente suavecita y húmeda. Recorro los bordes de su delgado y hermoso cuerpo, maravillado por la sensación de su piel bajo mis manos. Se siente irreal, como un sueño. –Está bien, vamos a hacerlo hoy, ahora. – le susurro al oído y me sorprende descubrir el tono que uso, el cual logra estremecerle.

Busco sus labios bajo la tenue y hermosa combinación de luz de luna y la chimenea encendida. Es lo que somos, la fría delicadeza y el fuego atrevido que se atreven a juntarse. Descorre el pijama por mis hombros y yo desato el lazo de la bata. Nos cuesta un poco desnudarnos, inmersos en la embriaguez del beso que compartimos y el nerviosismo de la primera vez. Cuando sus manos pasan a mi cadera para bajarme el pantalón del pijama, le atraigo un poco hacia mí, sintiendo su bonito vientre contra el mío y la urgencia en el beso delata que está nervioso.

Cuando logro deshacerme de la bata sobre su cuerpo, sus manos retornan a mi cadera dejando el pantalón a medio camino y mis genitales tienen un pequeño roce con su vientre. Cierra los ojos, y los mantiene así cuando nos separamos y me atrevo a mirarle, completamente desnudo y expuesto a mí. Escucho los latidos de mi corazón retumbándome en la cabeza y esa sensación de irrealidad desaparece confirmándome que estoy aquí, a punto de hacer eso con él. Aparto la bata húmeda de nuestra cama y el pantalón corre por mis piernas dejándome en idéntica situación a la suya. Mi cuerpo y el suyo se llaman con urgencia desesperada, cada uno buscando apagarse en el otro.

Intento recostarme sobre la cama para situarme por encima de su cuerpo, pero él me detiene.

-Espera…- pide apartándome un poco y cubriéndose con la cobija.- No quiero mirarte a la cara mientras lo haces.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Me da asco verle la cara desencajada de placer a la gente. Me daré la vuelta, apresúrate y hazlo de una puta vez.

Encuentro el gran obstáculo a estas alturas del juego: que él no confunda el sexo con hacer el amor. Él tiene muchos malos recuerdos, demasiados. Intenta darme la espalda, para que empiece y termine de una vez, sólo deslizándome en su cuerpo sin compasión. La idea me molesta, lo impido sujetándole suavemente por los hombros y reafirmándolo frente a mí.

-Levi, no seas tonto. No quiero sexo, no busco placer en tu cuerpo ni un simple desfogue. No voy a masturbarme contigo y usarte como objeto sexual, esto no va a ser un mero intercambio de fluidos ni un juego de roles de "activo/pasivo" ni un concurso de quién grita más movido por el placer.-suavizo mi tono, ya he terminado de regañarlo yo a él- Esto es hacer el amor, Levi. Eso que he esperado hacer contigo desde que supe que podía, desde que mi mente formó un concepto propio de amor. Quiero verte delirando entre mis brazos, embriagado por este sentimiento y que tu corazón no pueda encontrar más dudas respecto a lo que siento. Que el calor de tu cuerpo aumente con mis miradas; que un toque, una caricia baste para marcarte eternamente.

Me mira, sorprendido. Soy una persona impulsiva, lo sé. Soy alguien que puede parecer tonto, y quizás sí lo sea. Pero si hay algo en lo que nadie me gana es en ser un maldito testarudo que quiere amarlo.

-¿Aceptas ser mío, Levi? – pregunto con determinación, pasando mi diestra por sus cabellos oscuros. A pesar de la cantidad de nombres que puedo adivinar sobre su cuerpo, él claramente duda ante su primera vez haciéndolo conmigo. Sabe que no seré uno más, sino el primero y el único.

_**[Levi]**_

Esto no podía, de ninguna forma parecerse a esas otras veces. Él no era uno más de los nombres en mi cuerpo, él era el verdadero dueño de mi ser.

-Levi, tranquilo.- susurra, más para él que para mí. Es su primera vez y se ha guardado para probar esto conmigo, crecer conmigo y conocer el dulce sabor de lo oscuro y prohibido a mi lado.

-No tengo miedo, mocoso.- digo con obvia falsedad.

Cómo quisiera creer en mis propias palabras.

Él está temblando. En realidad, los dos temblamos como un par de amantes adolescentes, escondidos del mundo para demostrarse amor.

_**Amor…**_

Eren ríe tímidamente, como el novato que es. Los ojos color jade me cuentan su mayor deseo: que su cuerpo pueda convencerme de eso que yo no creo en sus palabras. Quiere, desea verme entre sus brazos; disfrutando de nuestro momento, dejándome amar, amándolo.

Tengo miedo. Ahora sí tengo miedo.

Su mirada está relajada, llena de amor y felicidad. Me mira como quien ve un diamante y acaricia mi piel con la lentitud y dedicación con la que se esculpe una fina obra de arte, como si leyese en cada uno de los surcos en mi piel su nombre. Al fin, al fin siente que bajo mis barreras con él.

Descorre la cobija lentamente, dejando que avance por mi cuerpo en una sutil caricia. Tengo frío, quiero el calor de su piel y sus manos. Anuncia el inicio de nuestro encuentro dándome un prolongado beso en la frente.

-Te amo, Levi.- susurra, y sus palabras me anestesian del mundo. Su aliento cálido quema.

Lentamente, me toma como a una muñeca de porcelana. Siembra caricias sobre mi piel que no tardan en florecer como suspiros inesperados; esculpe mi cuerpo ascendiendo suave por mi cadera, cintura y espalda, lento y tortuoso, provocándome un deleite enloquecedor haciendo que una de mis manos presione su brazo derecho con ansiedad. Se sitúa seguro entre mis rodillas, envolviéndome entre sus brazos, no tengo escape alguno.

Mi corazón salta como un animalito asustado. Su amor es como lluvia derramándose sobre un techo lleno de agujeros, y adentro estoy yo, empapándome en él. Nunca, nadie me ha llevado a algo tan intenso, tan ardiente, tan perfecto; con una caricia.

Su nombre quema, escribiéndose de nuevo con fuego, reafirmando su territorio.

**Mi piel lo reconoce.**

Los ojos verdes se acercan, cada milímetro es largo y esperado. Espero por ese fuego quemándome los labios y llega. Llega él, intenso como sólo él puede serlo. Me besa con calma, con cariño, con amor. Un beso inocente para confirmarse a sí mismo que estoy esperándolo. Sigue con otro, y otro más. Se detiene un momento cuando nota que mi respiración está acelerada y húmeda.

-Levi.- escucho su risa de cascabel-. Estás feliz, Levi.

No es una pregunta. Está afirmándolo. Él es el motivo de mi felicidad, enseñándome el amor, ese primer amor inocente, absoluto, entregado y dócil. Mi cuerpo lo llama, y sin embargo quiere seguir disfrutando de esa lenta y hermosa agonía.

-Lo estoy.

De nuevo, un beso. Ha aprendido el ritmo que quiero que siga, sus labios se mueven lentamente, disfrutando cada instante de nuestro amor. Poco a poco, entreabrimos los labios en perfecta sincronía, y sus manos viajan por mi cuerpo arrastrando una melodía mientras profundizamos nuestro beso. Me gusta demasiado, arqueo suavemente la espalda en busca de su piel ardiente.

Siento la exquisitez de sus labios, la extraña y excitante textura de su lengua y el sabor afrodisiaco y conocido de su aliento. Él no sigue ningún estereotipo y esto que hacemos ni de lejos se parece a cualquiera de mis experiencias pasadas.

_**Él no tiene sexo conmigo.  
Él está haciendo el amor conmigo.**_

_**[Eren]**_

Sonrío. Apenas le toco y reacciona a mí. Es el momento perfecto, nuestro momento. Nuestro instante eterno y secreto, oculto entre el silencio de la noche y el lienzo en blanco que es su alma. Avanzo lento, lo marco como mío sintiendo cada segundo que nos mata como algo eterno y perfecto.

Nuestro amor es ciego y es por eso que he aprendido a verle con las manos. No reconozco más que el fulgor de sus ojos en la habitación oscura, pero no importa. Lo he acariciado tanto, he modelado ese cuerpo de porcelana y marfil tantas veces con estas manos que reconozco cada poro de piel suya, cada surco demás, cada pequeño detalle. En mis manos, él deja de ser un muñeco y es humano.

Suspira, suspira, suspira.  
Se desenvuelven entre mis brazos, cierra los ojos y me dice "ven" muchas veces.  
Sus manos se buscan tras mi espalda, envolviéndome como yo a él. Nos estamos mirando, y sé que un lenguaje se crea entre nosotros en ese instante perfecto.

Es increíble la docilidad con la que se entrega a mí. Sus bonitas y torneadas piernas se cierran contra mi cadera en los momentos en los que aprovecho para hacer de nuestro beso algo menos inocente, y él termina soltando un delicado jadeo que muere en mi garganta.

Me retiro lentamente de sus labios, y él finaliza nuestro beso con un "Je t'aime" paseando sus níveas y curiosas manos blancas por mi pecho, mi cintura, mis caderas, mi sexo y al encontrarlo parece asustarse un poco.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto besándole el cuello. Suspira más, los besos en el cuello son su debilidad.

-Eres… un poco grande…

-Lo haré despacito, no temas. No podría lastimarte, Levi.

Lejos de asustarse, más bien parece expectante por conocerme, por sentirme. Su bonito y pequeño cuerpo se estremece mientras me toca, preparándose para mí.

_**[Levi]**_

Sus labios recorren mi cuello con desesperante dulzura, atreviéndose a dejarme pequeñas marcas mientras su cadera tienta a la mía con imperceptibles movimientos desinhibidos. Lo siento crecer en mi mano, él está haciendo un esfuerzo por alargar más nuestro encuentro aunque su cuerpo se desespera por poseerme.

Seguimos danzando, movemos la cadera en inconsciente complicidad, ambos nos deseamos y queremos juntarnos, unirnos, acoplarnos como dos piezas de rompecabezas.

-Levi... -susurra en mi oído, llevando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y sujetando mis muñecas con la diestra-. Disfruta de tu cuerpo, amor. Disfrútame… voy a amarte de la forma que tú necesitas ser amado. No te reprimas, cada gemido, cada temblor, cada palabra de amor, dámela.

Incapaz de contestarle con palabras, respondo en un largo y delirante quejido demasiado erótico para mí mismo cuando me toca ahí abajo con la mano que tenía libre mientras sus labios persisten en mi cuello. No puedo hacer más que encorvar la espalda ante la mano intrusa que me sujeta, tocándome con curiosidad, sintiendo cómo toda mi piel se eriza bajo su toque. Está conociendo mi cuerpo, descubriendo las cosas que me gustan y estudiando cada pequeño detalle delator en mí para repetirlo.

Ha desarrollado otro juego macabro de esos que sólo sirven para destruirme más. Cuando ve que estoy al borde, baja la intensidad de sus caricias, cubre mis labios con los suyos probando mis gemidos ahogados y espera un poquito hasta que mi respiración le indica que me calmé. Ni bien eso sucede, retoma su vil y enfermo juego. Ahora, ha soltado mi miembro, pero mientras me besa pasa uno de sus brazos tras mi cintura y cuando creo que va a dejarme descansar tranquilo, sus dedos tantean mi entrada usando el líquido pre seminal que derramé en su mano como lubricante.

-N-no… Eren… de-detente…- intento bajar la cadera pero la mano que tengo tras mi cintura lo impide, y él avanza, tanteando con los dedos mi anatomía interna. No tarda en encontrarlo, el punto erógeno.

-Aquí está.- dice tentando con los dedos ese pequeño bulto interno al que los médicos llaman "próstata" y los expertos en sexo "el punto más rico en el hombre". No se equivocan, las oleadas de placer que acompañan a los movimientos circulares suaves que él hace con sus dedos me llevan a una demencia feroz. Mis manos sujetan sus brazos como garras, y la musculatura firme de sus hombros no hace sino excitarme más. Caigo en cuenta, él está formando un cuerpo masculino, bien torneado y perfecto para mí.

Oh sí, la cosa aún puede empeorar y él lo sabe. Retira los dedos dándome sólo unos segundos para que me recupere, y me engaña besándome en la frente, haciéndome creer que es el "lapsus fraterno". No, craso error… tengo las caderas elevadas de forma voluntaria e inconsciente, y la cabeza de su miembro encuentra mi entrada sin problema alguno, introduciéndose sin provocarme molestia alguna, pero sí me arranca un gemido de proporciones apoteósicas que me veo forzado a cubrir con las manos. Quiero bajar la cadera para disminuir un poco el placer y hacerlo tolerable, mas él se adelanta para fijar mis caderas con ambas manos.

-Te dije que disfrutaras de nuestro momento, Levi precioso.- murmura riéndose. Este mocoso va a pagármelas, juro que lo hará.

-Voy a matarte…- amenazo y a él poco o nada le importa. Entra lentamente en mí, dilatándome como si deseara que fuera consciente de cada milímetro de su ser. Mis entrañas le reciben y abrazan en torno a su miembro. Como he pasado un tiempo sin hacerlo, es como si fuese la primera vez. Se detiene, oh no… no de nuevo ahí, en el punto en el que sus dedos…- ¡No te atrevas, Eren!

-¿Entonces voy bien? – mis manos arrugando la cobija confirman sus sospechas. Apenas puedo moverme por el enorme placer que provoca, y mis músculos se sienten extraños y están débiles. Mueve la cadera lentamente, sin profundizar más, estimulando de nuevo ese maldito lugar. El placer es demasiado intenso y mi cadera está tan alta fijada contra su pelvis que mis pies ya no tocan la cama.

Se sienta sobre sus talones, atrayendo más mi cadera que asciende por sus muslos y lleva mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Está completamente adentro y alterna los movimientos entre la profundidad y el punto erógeno mientras yo no hago más que esfuerzos infructuosos por silenciar los gemidos que escapan de mi garganta.

Me siento extraño, me siento diferente, vulnerable, fuera de mí mismo… y sin embargo, sé que él merece mi confianza. Sigue con su juego, llevándome al límite de nuevo y deteniendo sus embestidas cuando estoy a punto de alcanzar el clímax para empezar otra vez. Sin embargo, él también está al borde, y lo sé cuando tensa los músculos junto conmigo, nuestros cuerpos guardan silencio por un segundo en el que él entra más profundo para asegurarse de marcarme. Siento algo líquido y difuso llenando mis entrañas, recorriéndolas y marcándome. El nombre en mi vientre arde y lo siento mucho más notorio que el resto. Termino inmediatamente después de él, disfrutando de esa extraña sensación de pertenencia.

En otra situación, nos habríamos separado y dormido como si nada, es lo que yo esperaba. Pero él no es alguien que yo pueda predecir.

Ahora, justo después de terminar, me da un beso corto en los labios y vuelve a ser el chiquillo que pide cariño. Me envuelve en sus brazos y se sienta, dejándome sobre sus piernas y rodeándole la cintura con las mías. Estamos frente a frente, abrazados y mirándonos, olvidando por completo que seguimos unidos. Tiembla igual que yo movido por el éxtasis que nos consume, y su piel está tan húmeda como la mía, brillante y tibia. De forma inevitable, el cambio de posición ha hecho que lo sienta más profundo en mí.

-Levi…– Me habla en medio de jadeos, cansado y abrazándome-. Te amo como no tienes idea.

-Como para dejarme cerca de ocho infartos en menos de una hora.

Se ríe de nuevo y su abrazo es más estrecho. Quiere negar esta piel que nos separa.

-Gracias, Levi.- me besa por antepenúltima vez en la noche, la última será nuestro beso de buenas noches y la penúltima no tardará en venir-. Entonces…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Soy mejor que Irvin?

-¡Eren!

-¡Dime!

-Smith fue un desliz. Ya olvídate de eso.

-Pero… ¿y Falcon?

-Farlan. Ya te dije que sólo fue mi vecino y hablamos un par de veces.

-Me cae tan mal que ni su nombre recuerdo. – tiene la clásica cara de cachorro arrepentido y celoso. Viene nuestro penúltimo beso, uno para calmarlo. Ya lo conozco.

-Hora de dormir. – anuncio separándome de él y recogiendo la parte superior de su pijama para ponérmela. Él se apresura a cubrirme con la cobija y ofrecerme su brazo como almohada.

-Pero…

Le miro por última vez en la noche.

-Eren, no te preocupes por ser mejor que ellos. Preocúpate por mantenerme a tu lado.

-Sí…- su voz suena algo apesadumbrada. – Levi, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te quedarías conmigo, pasara lo que pasara?

De nuevo, me molesto en girarme sobre su brazo y darle el último beso.

-Buenas noches, Eren. – digo acomodándome y abrazando su cuerpo. Él duda, se toma su tiempo antes de seguir.

-Buenas noches Levi.

Yo no lo supe en ese momento, pero Eren me escondía algo.

_**-x-**_

Desperté como cualquier mañana de lunes, extrañando su presencia. Me preparé para abrir los ojos y no tenerle cerca. Sin embargo, el ruido desde la cocina llamó mi atención. Él estaba ahí, preparándome el desayuno.

-Eren…- llamé desde el sofá cama, mirándole fijo. Algo no andaba bien. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Esta mañana, el dueño de la granja me despidió.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé.- miente, sé que miente-. Quizás, no hago bien el trabajo.

-Si fuera así, te hubiese despedido hace meses, ¿no lo crees?

-No importa. Ya son las diez, amor. Vine a prepararte el desayuno y cuando termines probaré suerte en otros lugares del pueblo.

Es claro que él me esconde algo, pero no quiero preguntar en vista de lo deprimido que se ve. Deja un poco de té en una taza y dos tostadas para mí. Regresa conmigo a la cama, sentándose y pasando los dedos de la mano por mi cabello.

-Eren.

-No te preocupes, Levi. Encontraré un trabajo pronto. Tú solo espérame, ¿sí?

Asiento y él se despide sin más. Sin beso ni abrazo. Eso es terminantemente extraño en él. Incluso deja la puerta de la casa abierta, sin asegurarla como es su costumbre. Me doy cuenta de que llevo su pijama completo encima además de un suéter que él me puso mientras dormía. Bien, quizás encuentre algo en la costa que pueda animarlo, él es de quienes no necesita grandes cosas para impresionarse y quizás si le encuentro una caracola o un cangrejo esté feliz.

Desciendo por la escalinata de piedra, resbalando dos veces por el frío y la humedad. La bruma es densa y apenas puedo ver más allá de dos metros, pero logro encontrar un par de caracolas que podrían gustarle. En medio de mi búsqueda, veo una sombra por entre la bruma, la que se aclara y revela a una chica. Era la que cantaba en la plaza la noche anterior.

-Ah, eres tú.- saludo en francés que ella bien conoce-. Bonita canción.

Me mira, sigue mirándome.

-Soy Levi.

-Isabel.- me contesta. Se parece mucho a Eren, tienen los mismos enormes ojos, pero ella me mira como si temiera por mí-. El chico de ayer, ¿es tu novio?

-Algo como eso.

Ahora veo pena ajena en sus ojos.

-Quizás no me corresponde decírtelo pero… deberías tener cuidado con "esa" clase de personas.

-¿Ah? ¿Acaso conoces a Eren? – no me contesta. La marea sube y el agua fría toca mis pies y las botas de la chica. Hace frío y la humedad se cuela por mi ropa.

-Ten cuidado.- es lo único que me dice antes de irse y desaparecer entre la bruma de nuevo. Intento ignorarla y regreso a casa con las conchas de mar y una piedra extraña. Las dejo sobre la mesa y me dirijo a la ducha para darme un buen baño con agua caliente.

Entonces, cuando paso el jabón por mi cuerpo, pasa. Veo el detalle que he ignorado al desvestirme bajo el vapor del agua caliente. Mis brazos, mis piernas, mi cuerpo… sin nombres. No hay nada, ni siquiera el nombre de Eren está escrito en mi vientre. Nada, soy un Oublié, estoy completa y totalmente en blanco.

Al secarme, escucho la puerta nuevamente y salgo con la bata sobre el cuerpo para mostrarle. Él está parado con la espalda contra la puerta, pensando.

-¿Eren? – llamo y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Sonríe al reconocer mi voz.

-Hola, Levi.

-Eren, mira. – Indico mostrándole mi antebrazo en blanco, mi cuello, el pecho y mis piernas.- Ya no tengo los nombres.

-Lo sé, amor.

-¿No te alegra? ¡Quiero ver la cara de tu padre cuando sepa esto!

-No va a creérselo, amor. – está sonriendo falsamente. Entonces… caigo en cuenta.

-Oye, Eren…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo es que ya lo sabías?

-Eh… yo… yo…

La voz de la chica resuena en mi cabeza_. "Quizás no me corresponde decírtelo pero… deberías tener cuidado con "esa" clase de personas."_

No…

_**Regla #1: Nunca, jamás de los jamases un Anonyme debe ser amado.**_

-Eren… - aproximo mi mano hacia su abrigo y él se aparta.- ¡Eren!

-¡Si tú estás bien, está bien por mí! ¡Yo lo decidí así, Levi! – grita descontrolado.

_**Ni por un Écrit, ni por un Oublié, ni siquiera otro Anonyme.**_

-No… ¡si es lo que creo que es, juro que te mato! ¡Te mato!

-¡Ya te dije que estoy bien! ¿Por qué necesitas convertir todo en una tragedia?

-Eren, quítate el abrigo ahora mismo.

_**Los efectos se desconocen…**_

Acorralado, se da la vuelta y abre la puerta, bajando por la escalinata creyendo que no lo seguiré por el frío que hace. Aunque mis pies se congelan con la piedra helada y mi piel se eriza frente a la bruma fría, logro alcanzarle en el descanso de las gradas. Forcejea, y ambos tenemos la misma fuerza, pero él está cansado, claramente no ha dormido.

Descorro la bufanda de su cuello y encuentro el cierre del abrigo que desciendo con furia, casi arrancándoselo. Suprimo una maldición en los labios cuando, al levantarle el polo encuentro su piel marcada con todos los nombres que yo llevaba.

_**…pero se presume que pueden ser devastadores.**_

Él ha elegido llevar mi infierno.

* * *

_**Datos extra:**_

_-El bebé es de Reiner y Bertholdt.  
-La canción que escuchan en la placeta es de la cantante Zaz. Dejé el link para escucharla en mi perfil :3_

* * *

_**Capítulo 6: Mirage.  
**__En pueblo chico, infierno grande. La noticia de que Eren es un Anonyme corre como reguero de pólvora. Los prejuicios de las personas pueden ser terribles, pero… ¿cómo puede Levi llevar esto? Eren sabía muy bien lo que pasaría, y sin embargo lo intentó. Pero ahora que Levi es un oublié y puede empezar una vida nueva con quien él elija, ¿es coherente que se quede con la persona a quien tanto rencor le guardó en el pasado?_

* * *

_**Cariños y saludos para todos, les deseo una linda semana:**_

_**Vero.**_


	6. Mirage

_:3 Perdón por el retraso, espero aún cuente con ustedes en esta historia :) Éste capítulo salió tan largo que tuve que dividirlo en 2 partes, así podía dar mejores explicaciones. No es un capítulo sencillo puesto que se explican muchas cosas uwuU espero no les resulte pesado y les guste :3 gracias por todo!_

_**Agradecimientos**: A la Monika, María y Ale. Me salvaron de hacer algo muy malo en este fic xD_

_**Dedicado**: Para mi Pao-chan uwu no quiero verte triste, vale?_

_De nuevo ;_; agradezco todos sus lindos reviews!_

_La canción usada en este capítulo es: **Ta P'tite Flamme - Amélie- les- crayons.** Link en mi perfil uwu_

* * *

**ANONYME**

_**6: Mirage**_

_**[Irvin]**_

Levi está sentado en el blanco sillón de mi casa.  
No, no es una visita cualquiera e incluso Mike lo sabe. Por una vez, ese bien justificado odio de mi esposo hacia Levi ha sido olvidado. Apareció en mi puerta esta mañana, justo cuando yo planeaba salir y recoger el periódico, una de las pocas cosas que hago por mi cuenta sin que los sirvientes de Mike se adelanten a hacerlo por mí.

Hay un buen motivo para eso: Levi está destrozado. Su corazón agoniza tanto que hasta puedo escucharlo; despedazado y delirante, haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos por latir. Los zapatos gastados junto al abrigo sucio son un buen indicativo de descuido, algo nada habitual en él. Ha venido acompañado con alguien que se hace llamar "su amigo de infancia", Farlan Church.

Sasha, la joven sirvienta de los Zackarius entra por la puerta con las tazas de porcelana y el té caliente servido en ellas. Las deja frente a mis visitantes, regresa y trae café para mí y Mike. Sí, también ella notó al hombre del corazón moribundo en mi sillón.

Levi siempre fue alguien parco en cuanto a expresarse, pero no por eso era insensible. Era tan vulnerable como cualquiera de nosotros, más si se trataba de Eren, y ese era el motivo principal.

-Vamos, Levi… toma un poco de té.- ruega su acompañante, un chico rubio ceniza, alto y de determinados ojos azules. Me recuerda un poco a Eren… sólo un poco. Levi le dirige una mirada de soslayo y aparta el rostro. No está siendo grosero, simplemente está siendo Levi de nuevo. Él siempre ha sido alguien así; difícil de entender, aterrador y cortante.

A mi lado, Mike revisa el teléfono móvil.

-Irvin. – me llama y entiendo. Dirijo una mirada a Sasha, quien va a abrir la puerta feliz de saber que Mikasa viene. Llevan el nombre de la otra en la palma de la mano y por un tiempo Mike les ha permitido verse en su casa, algo que no podrían hacer en la Mansión Jaeger.

Siempre me ha parecido algo interesante la cuestión esta de los Ackerman y los Jaeger. No, en serio. La historia detrás del actual servilismo y fidelidad por parte de los Ackerman a la familia Jaeger no hace sino encender en mí esa curiosidad natural que bien me caracteriza.

Tenía una teoría interesante que comentaría hoy con todos ellos. No había un mejor momento para hablar sobre este tema que se desbordaba: la relación Jaeger-Ackerman.

Bastaba verlo, Mikasa fue forzada a creer una vida entera que debía negar a la persona cuyo nombre llevaba en la palma derecha. Por mucho, escondía con un guante la "mano mala" y rotulaba con marcador permanente el nombre de Eren (quien creíamos en realidad se llamaba Evan) en la mano izquierda. Con el tiempo, dadas las circunstancias, Mikasa entendió que en realidad no había tal "mano mala" y finalmente empezó a salir con la persona que le correspondía: Sasha.

Las dos chicas se saludan con un beso en la mejilla y una mirada que lo dice todo.

Tras de la japonesa entra Armin, el nieto del Dr. Arlet, gran genetista e historiador; un viejo hombre obsesionado con la historia oscura de la humanidad y un pasado desconocido sobre titanes y murallas. Insiste en que por mucho tiempo hemos vivido creyendo en un pasado que no existió y sólo somos títeres de la ciencia. En fin, cada loco con su tema.

Armin no era del todo cuerdo tampoco. Si bien era un chiquillo con una inteligencia excepcional, estaba comprometido con un Écrit llamado Jean Kirschtein. Los Kirschtein por mucho lamentaron la muerte del menor de los Bodt y anterior pareja de Jean. Armin era un masoquista puro por intentar un futuro con alguien a quien aún le pesa su pasado.

El caso es que ahora, Armin y Mikasa estaban aquí por un motivo: el caso de Eren Jaeger. Mikasa veía a Eren como a un hermano y Armin era su mejor amigo, ambos querían saber qué había sido de ese chico en ese año de ausencia e incomunicación total. Al entrar a la sala, ambos Ackerman se enfrentaron con la mirada.

-Sigues vivo. – empezó Mikasa.

-Obviamente.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Fin de una pelea al estilo Ackerman, o quizás era un "me alegro de verte por aquí", quién sabe. Lo cierto es que ambos intentaban disimular la tristeza que los embargaba por la ausencia de Eren, entendiendo cada uno el sufrimiento del otro. Al menos Mikasa aún tenía a Sasha, pero Levi se negaba a tener a alguien que no fuese Eren.

Armin entró, murmurando un saludo educado apenas audible. Llevaba un libro enorme contra el pecho y más en la mochila verde sobre su espalda. Se veía desesperado por ayudar a Levi, por lo que dejó la mochila y buscó en el libro antiguo de su abuelo, abriéndolo por la mitad y pasando las enormes hojas hasta dar con la página que buscaba. Lo acercó a Levi y este se quedó mirando la silueta de dos personas de espaldas en el papel, con el emblema de la familia Jaeger en la espalda.

-Las alas de la libertad.- señaló Armin-. No es un emblema de la familia Jaeger, en realidad, según este libro, terminada la guerra antigua contra los titanes, pasó a ser el emblema de los guerreros más poderosos de la humanidad: los Ackerman. Dos de ellos brillaron por sus habilidades en ese campo. De alguna forma, eligieron proteger a la familia Jaeger quien tomó el emblema de "Las alas de la libertad" como suyas hasta el día de hoy. Se desconocen mayores detalles.

Es hora de que yo diga lo que sé.

-Algunas familias parecíamos un capricho del destino. Los Smith siendo la cabeza y los Zackarius la resistencia, los Kirschtein indomables y los Bodt que sabían cómo dirigir ese ahínco propio de ellos; nosotros hemos estado juntándonos por generaciones. En este caso, los Jaeger no son nada sin los Ackerman. –Mike acomoda la cabeza sobre mi hombro para escucharme, es algo que le mencioné antes a grandes rasgos y sólo sospechaba en un principio, pero ahora tenía la certeza de ello-. El emblema de las Alas de la Libertad, pertenece a la familia Ackerman, no a la Jaeger. En alguna parte del tiempo, esa familia de piel blanca como la nieve optó por someterse a los caprichos de una familia de raíces inciertas. Los Ackerman tienen habilidades físicas excepcionales, lo llevan en la sangre. Pero los Jaeger han sabido cómo invertir los papeles. Supongo que el talento natural de los Ackerman fue fácilmente dominado por…

-¿La maldad de los Jaeger?- interrumpe Sasha- digo, si las cosas son como creemos, el amo Grisha es un maldito bastardo.

Paso una mano por los cabellos de Mike.

-Puedes dominar a la gente con algo más que sólo la maldad. Los Smith lo hacemos con la inteligencia, pero sin los Zackarius pasaríamos a utilizarla mal y terminar como los grandes tiranos de la historia: usando el miedo. Pero los Jaeger les dieron a probar algo a los Ackerman que es peor aún que eso, rompiendo toda esa barrera de autosuficiencia. – dirijo la mirada a Levi, él es el más apropiado para decirlo-. ¿Lo recuerdas, Levi? Estoy seguro de que sí. Esos días oscuros y solitarios, cuando te conocí en el orfanato que mi familia apoyaba económicamente. Ha habido un cambio en ti, y eso ha sido notable para todos. ¿Qué te dio Eren que logró cambiarte al punto de que ahora pareces desfallecer sin él?

La respuesta no se hace esperar.

-Amor. –susurra con la voz seca-. Eren me dio amor. Más del que yo esperé alguna vez en mi vida.

-Es por eso que ni siquiera puedo decir que te ves destrozado. La palabra aquí es "incompleto". Te ves como una muñeca rota.

-Es un mal momento para decirlo, Irvin. – Levi se veía frustrado, sorbiendo un poco del té que a estas alturas ya estaba frío.

Armin escucha y mantiene la calma. Acerca el libro a Levi, esperanzado por ayudarle.

-Hay algo que quiero mostrarle, incluso una vez se lo mostré a Eren cuando éramos pequeños. Tal vez, por eso, él tuvo la certeza de que un día se encontrarían. Eren nunca desesperó a pesar de los designios de su padre. Él decía que su "Levi" aparecería, y que sin importar nada, le amaría.

La mención del nombre de su pareja hace que Levi deje de mostrarse tan reacio a la información. Sin embargo, reacciona apartando las cosas de la mesa de un manotazo, levantándose para escapar de todo ese conflicto interno (como si uno pudiese alejarse de sus demonios, éstos le siguen en la sombra). Mikasa no tarda en sujetarle ayudada por Mike.

Finalmente, Armin levanta el libro de nuevo. Lo acerca a Levi. Lo que pasa entonces hace que Farlan escupa parte del té que toma.

-Imposible…- agrega Mikasa tras el murmullo sorpresivo ahogado de los demás. –Son…

-Eren y Levi.- continua Armin, sonriente. Muestra en la hoja un dibujo de ambos, o más bien dos personas idénticas a ellos con data de los años 800-. Es como si el destino hubiese esperado por juntarles nuevamente.

Levi tiene los ojos tan abiertos como le es posible. Él no es alguien que muestre emociones, pero ahora su sorpresa es clara. Toma el libro y acaricia el rostro de Eren en él.

-Los écrit suelen encontrar a su pareja entre la gente que conocen, con una diferencia de edad mínima. De no conocerse, al menos viven en un radio no mayor a 30 kilómetros. Ese era el diseño del gen, entre otras cosas. Sin embargo, con usted y Eren pasó algo.

-Yo nací en otro país, diez años antes de él.

-Sí.- la sonrisa carismática de Armin es capaz de derretir el témpano de hielo que Levi tiene por muralla ahora-. Ustedes son una excepción a la regla. Un auténtico milagro.

-Un milagro…

Levi mira fijamente la imagen de Eren en el libro. La tristeza invade sus ojos, una vez más, incapaz de hacerle brotar una sola lágrima. Mantiene esa vieja costumbre de no llorar. Las lágrimas se vierten silenciosas hacia su propia alma, ahogándole el corazón.

Farlan avanza hacia él, tomándole con extrema delicadeza por el hombro izquierdo y la muñeca derecha, hablándole suave al oído. Sabe de la fragilidad de Levi perfectamente escondida tras esa máscara de indiferencia.

-Levi, siéntate. – pide dirigiéndole de nuevo hacia el sillón. Una vez en este, la mirada de Levi persiste sobre el libro en las manos de Armin.

-¿Ya puedes contarnos? – Retoma Mikasa-. ¿Qué ha sido de Eren?

Entonces, Levi descorre la manga de su larga camiseta, mostrándonos su blanquecina piel sin un solo nombre.

-Dios…- exclama Armin-. Eren…

-Él lo sabía, ¿verdad? ese maldito idiota lo sabía…

-Normalmente decimos que…

-"Los efectos de amar a un Anonyme se desconocen". Qué vil mentira. Eren lo sabía muy bien.

Pasan dos minutos de completo silencio, antes de que Levi nos cuente lo que pasó y qué lo trajo aquí.

_**[Levi, tres meses atrás]**_

Inhalo profundamente antes de abrir ese jodido sobre entre mis manos. Con el aire en mis pulmones, incapaz aún de soltarlo, -como si al hacerlo pudiese alterar los resultados ya impresos y con la tinta seca- extraigo la blanca hoja de papel plegada en tres. Paseo la vista por los títulos a un lado: "ELISA", "Western Blot" y finalmente al resultado que me deja tranquilo: Negativo.

Suspiro largamente, dejando que el alivio escape por mis labios y deje una nubecilla blanca formándose al pelear con el aire frío. Hago los cálculos, mi último cliente me había visitado en Marzo, y tuve relaciones con Eren hacía un mes, ya estábamos a Octubre. Entonces, el tratamiento que me daban y las inyecciones mensuales para evitar que me contagiase de algo, habían funcionado. Yo no tenía el jodido VIH, por lo tanto no podría contagiárselo a Eren.

Arrugo el resultado con las manos arrojándolo a uno de tantos contenedores en la plazuela, pasando luego a comprar un cigarrillo de menta para mí y una bolsa de dulces para él. Era mi forma de disculparme, o algo como eso, por llegar veinte minutos más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Mi trabajo como cuidador de neonatos en el hospital empezaba a las siete y terminaba a las doce, tenía quince minutos para regresar caminando a casa y Eren los controlaba muy bien. No es como si pudiese engañarle con alguien, digo, mi cuerpo ahora está totalmente en blanco y nada podría esconder un nombre.

De todos modos, no lo engañaría. No podría, no quiero.

Cuando descubrí los nombres en el cuerpo de Eren, sentí algo como una enredadera de víboras venenosas en mi cabeza. Sorpresa, culpa, miedo, ira y dolor, la ponzoña de cada uno de ellos me corroía. Quise golpearlo, quise arrancarle la piel, quise verter toda esta tormenta de ponzoña interna en él. Pero él ha aprendido cómo danzar en esa lluvia ácida.

Al final, sólo pude pensar en protegerlo, como él había hecho conmigo. El estúpido granjero había descubierto las marcas en el cuello de Eren y no tardó en despedirlo.

-Eren, ya llegué. – anuncio al llegar a casa y el aroma de nuestro almuerzo me llega las narices. Eren aparece con el delantal azul pastel que a mí me queda justo, a él ridículamente pequeño. Es la primera vez en todo este lapso de tiempo viviendo juntos que le veo desarreglado-. Péinate, salvaje.

-Bienvenido, amor.- me saluda ignorando mi comentario y envolviéndome en sus brazos. El alivio recorre mi ser. Es como si esas cinco horas fuera de casa me hicieran consciente de cuánto le quiero, de cuánta necesidad tengo de él.

-¿Qué hay para comer?

-Uhm… - busca mi mano para entrelazarla, le doy el gusto. Se rasca la mejilla con un dedo, nervioso-. Esta mañana veía un programa de televisión, intenté seguir la receta pero los resultados no fueron los esperados.

-Está bien siempre y cuando nadie resultara muerto. ¿Mataste a alguien cocinando?

Se ríe. Eso es algo que esperaría de mí, soy pésimo en la cocina. En cambio él lo hace bastante bien, incluso cuando dice que no.

En la mesa me espera un plato con puré de papas, verduras a un lado y un retazo de carne adornado con dos arvejas a modo de ojos y otras cinco como sonrisa. Él es un caballero que mueve la silla para mí, luego se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo, amor?

-Bien. – Contesto probando un poco del puré-. El puré está rico, Eren.

-¿De verdad? – Asiento. Su mirada feliz sobre mí persiste mientras corto la carne en pedazos junto a las verduras. Cuando creo que ya no necesitaré mi zurda para usar el cuchillo, dejo éste a un lado y se la ofrezco para que la tome sobre la mesa. Somos así, nos gusta el contacto físico continuo.- Levi…

-Farlan no me dijo nada, es más, estuvo toda la mañana en consulta con el doctor Zacklay y no vi su fea cara. –Digo adivinando su pregunta rutinaria-. La niña Braun-Fubar está en excelentes condiciones pero aún debe quedarse un poco más en la incubadora. Quizás puedan llevársela en dos días más.

-Me alegra por ellos.- dice con auténtica felicidad ajena. Él realmente anhela tener familia conmigo. Personalmente, no me molesta pensar en mí como un hombre embarazado. Ya lo capto como algo natural, los del problema son quienes se aferran a un prejuicio para darme la contra. Lo único que nos lo impide es nuestra situación económica actual-. Y no quiero que ese feo Falcon se acerque a mi Levi.

-Él apenas me saludó. Y su nombre es Farlan.

-¡Te saludó! –Hace una mueca de dolor sobreactuada-. Osó saludar a mi Levi. Debo retar a duelo a semejante atrevido, cortarle la cabeza, ofrecérselo a los dioses para que se lo coman y vomiten.

Extraigo de mi bolsillo la bolsa con dulces. Le encantan, especialmente los rojos. Se inquieta expectante a que abra la bolsa y le ofrezca algunos; pongo a prueba su paciencia buscando los rojos y separándolos, entregándole los demás.

-Levi… sabes que me gustan los dulces rojitos, ¿no?

-Lo sé. Pero has estado hablando muchas tonterías.- digo antes de tomar uno de los dulces rojos y probarlo. Me mira con cara de víctima mientras sigo con mi juego, atrayéndole el rostro.- Hey, usa esa lengua tuya para algo más productivo, mocoso tonto.

Entiende y se ríe.

Envuelve mi cintura para evitar que me separe de él, es el signo clásico de que va a besarme un buen rato. Pasea la punta de la lengua por mis labios, probando los restos de caramelo en estos, me da dos besos cortos como pidiéndome permiso de forma respetuosa para reclamar su dulce.

Contesto entrelazando mis labios con los suyos y de forma delicada cruza el brazo derecho por mi espalda fijándome por la nuca para estabilizar nuestro beso y su brazo izquierdo me ciñe firme por la cintura. Contesto pasando mis brazos tras su cuello, yo tampoco voy a dejarle ir fácilmente. Me gusta mucho esa sensación que viene cuando me besa, la suavidad y finura de sus labios así como sus movimientos lentos. Siempre sabe cómo besarme.

Jugamos un buen rato, disfrutando de nuestro beso con sabor artificial a cereza. Logra arrebatarme el dulce y cuando lo tiene retorna a un beso de los más inocentes. Sigue besándome repetidas veces y escucho cómo tritura el caramelo con las muelas.

-En cada bolsa vienen unos ocho o nueve dulces rojos. ¿Vamos a comerlos todos así? – pregunta esperanzado. Sus besos aún son muy intensos para mí, y no es bueno llevar mi corazón a límites probatorios.

-Te los daré en el camino al mercado. Iremos a comprar cosas, hoy me pagaron con un bono por ser mi primer mes y hacerlo bien.

El miedo le envuelve y la negativa en su rostro es rotunda. No quiere salir, así como no ha salido desde que los nombres pasaron de mi cuerpo al suyo. Es cierto lo que dicen, eso de "pueblo chico, infierno grande". Aunque yo haga como que no lo noto, soy consciente de los cuchicheos de la gente cuando me ven.

-Vamos, Eren. Quiero salir y caminar contigo.

-Tengo que… limpiar la casa para dejarla como te gusta.-miente. Hago caso omiso de sus palabras y tomo su mano para arrastrarlo a la entrada principal, lanzarle un abrigo que le cubra las manos y quitarme la bufanda pasándola por su cuello, cubriendo los nombres que asoman por éste.

_**-x-**_

Si acaso alguna vez lo he odiado, le guardé rencor o similares, ya no puedo recordarlo. Bueno, sí lo recuerdo, pero no recuerdo el sentimiento. Es algo así como saber un dato sin importancia ni trascendencia. Eso pasó aquí. Los malos sentimientos que albergaba contra él han sido desplazados lejos, muy lejos. Ahora mismo, lo único que me importa es su tranquilidad.

-Pobre chico.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Cómo habrá terminado con uno de "_esos_"?

-No, pero si mírenlo nada más. Esos enormes ojos podrían seducir a cualquiera.

Los murmullos nos siguen y yo los escucho, también percibo la mirada pesada de la gente. Es como si presintieran nuestro avance o fuesen avisados por una especie de aura maligna. Caminamos, la persona delante de nosotros gira, se aparta y corre a alguien con quien nunca habló para cuchichear. El chisme sí que une a la gente, en realidad la maldad lo hace. Es como si llevásemos una extraña enfermedad, o quizás un circo ambulante en la espalda.

-Levi…- está asustado. Eren es un niño a final de cuentas, no puedo pretender que tome este tipo de situaciones con gran madurez.

-Sólo ignóralos.

-Sí, Levi.

Caminamos por el mercado agarrados de la mano. Obligo al niño a usar los audífonos y escuchar nuestra canción en el iPod para que así ignore los murmullos. La teníamos en versión vocal off, era un vals que bailábamos en la noche y si yo estaba de buen humor, susurraba la letra a su oído. Él entendía aunque el francés se le diera pésimo. Decía siempre "No es el idioma, es la persona. Si mi Levi me canta en francés puede que yo no entienda el francés, pero siempre sé lo que mi novio dice".

Sin embargo, se ve distraído. Es su manera de esconder el miedo que siente a ser expuesto, a los prejuicios, a las miradas. No, no me ha pasado, no de esa forma. Si bien por mucho nadie se acercaba a mí en La Picardie y sus miradas eran suspicaces, nunca creí notar algo entre odio y deseos de verme muerto como ahora veía. La misma vida me había enseñado a cubrirme bien los nombres, pero Eren no era alguien muy cuidadoso y ahora veíamos los efectos de su descuido y un granjero contándoles a todos sobre el chiquillo con una cantidad insultante de nombres en su cuerpo.

-Levi.- murmura bajito, está asustado pero aún quiere hacerse al fuerte como el buen caballero que es-. ¿Podemos comprar frutillas? Quiero prepararte un rico shortcake.

-Buscaremos algunas.

Deambulamos comprando algunos ingredientes, pero ninguno de los vendedores disimula la mirada curiosa y extraña a Eren. Conozco bien esas miradas: Las mujeres lo miran con recelo, creen que él es un mal ejemplo y que podría torcer a sus podridos angelitos o a sus esposos. No están muy equivocadas, la gran mayoría de los hombres hablan mal de él para complacer a sus esposas, pero sus ojos depredadores y furtivos van tras Eren. Él es alguien de por sí agradable a la vista, sus enormes ojos verdes le dan ese toque de niño inocente; pero él es mío. Sé que él no lo haría con otro que no fuese yo.

Compramos las frutillas que él quería. Sé que es hora de regresar a casa, él no se ve nada tranquilo ni cómodo. Hace un rato que sujeta mi mano con fuerza, pero no como la sujeta un amante, sino un niño asustado aferrándose a su madre. ¿En qué estaba pensando yo? ¿Por qué el siempre me da el gusto de hacer lo que yo le digo que haremos? De repente, se detiene. No suelta mi mano, y cuando veo la expresión en su rostro lo entiendo todo: el miedo supera su nivel de madurez.

-Levi… - apenas susurra, aún quiere hacerse al fuerte-. ¿Me das un beso?

Su petición no hace más que derrumbar un ladrillo más en la muralla de mi corazón. A estas alturas, ya no puedo negarlo: yo he llegado a amarlo intensamente. Este chiquillo me ha enamorado.

En medio de la calle empedrada y bajo un tenue sol, dejo las frutillas a un lado en el suelo, concentrándome en el verde de sus bonitos y enormes ojos. Ahora me doy cuenta, ahora que él me sujeta suavemente por la cadera y espera por su beso: él es un chico precioso y fue hecho para mí. Siempre me gustó la piel tostada, el color verde pintando un par de ojos, los besos lentos y suaves y el amor absoluto. Él me ha dado todo eso, y ahora lo noto, ahora que lo beso con enorme felicidad.

Quiero transmitirle fuerzas, sentirlo con hambre de mí y no con esa tristeza. Es como si se despidiera, yo solo puedo pensar que él me esconde algo.

Entonces, sucede. Deliberadamente me aparta de sí dándome un empujón. Quiero reclamarle, pero una mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos me sujeta dándome a entender que algo pasará. Algo que no es nada bueno.

-Este es un pueblo normalmente tranquilo.- me dice-. Pero cuando algo altera la tranquilidad habitual, es terrible.

En algún momento más personas se aglomeran en torno a él, impidiendo mi paso y visibilidad. Empiezan a gritar insultos, cada vez más vulgares y enfermos.

Intento colarme entre ellos y llegar al centro, donde está Eren. Quiero pensar que una casualidad del destino hace que le griten a alguien a su lado. Pero no, los insultos van claramente dirigidos a él. Un alivio ligero me invade cuando veo al jefe de los policías adentrarse, pero de nuevo el miedo regresa cuando soy consciente de que él es el más interesado en lastimarle.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjenme pasar! – digo pero mi voz no es más que un murmullo en medio de la gente que grita y reclama por ese ser "asqueroso", ese niño corrompido que según ellos, los engañó con su sonrisa.

Escucho un golpe seco seguido de gritos victoriosos. Entiendo que acaban de golpear a Eren y que no es el último golpe. Quiero ir, debo sacarlo de ahí, debo proteger a quien amo…

De repente, me cubren los labios y apartan de la multitud a pesar de los golpes que lanzo al aire. Una vez lejos, giro para reconocer a Farlan.

-Déjalo, Levi.- dice en una orden seca y en un tono casi susurrante. Intento apartarme de él, y estoy seguro de que Eren lo mataría si viese cómo me sujeta por la cintura, pero ahora mismo Eren es el que está en peligro.

-Si no me sueltas, maldita escoria, juro que voy a…

-Tú lo has esperado por tanto tiempo y él no llegó. – sisea como una serpiente antes de picar. Su veneno impregna mis oídos y sus manos pasean por mi vientre, debajo de la camisa-. Te forzó a llenar este hermoso cuerpo con nombres de personas que eran un alivio momentáneo a su ausencia.

La gente se reúne aún más. Ya no sé bien qué pasa, pero sé que lo han arrastrado desde donde estábamos hacia la plaza, donde días antes nos besamos tranquilamente bajo una canción.

-Farlan, debo ir por Eren.- no quiero lastimarlo, pero está llegando al límite de mi paciencia. Es más fuerte que yo y si acaso me atrevo a romperle la nariz como se lo merece, corro el riesgo de perder mi trabajo y lo necesito para cuidar de Eren…

…_**como él cuidó de mí.**_

-Nunca amar a un Anonyme. Eren rompió esa regla. Pero, ¿sabes por qué lo hizo, Levi? Porque él lo sabía. Él sabía que de esa forma tú…

…_SERÍAS LIBRE._

-¿Libre?

-Eres libre ahora, Levi.- su mano acaricia mi vientre, por debajo de mi ombligo. Ahí donde antes estuvo el nombre de Eren.

_YA NO LE PERTENECES, LEVI._

-Eren…- tenía razón.

Podía recordar mejor ese sentimiento, esa soledad que llenaba mis días y la sensación de abandono, desconfianza, rencor, dolor, melancolía… ese nudo que diariamente ascendía por mi garganta y se negaba a escapar por mis ojos las tardes en las que lo esperaba en esa fuente y nunca venía. No importaba el clima que hiciera, yo le esperaba ahí. Y cuando crecí, el abandono se convertía en reemplazo; un reemplazo que nunca existió, una mentira que creí verdadera.

_¿VAS A QUEDARTE CON LA PERSONA QUE TE DEJÓ EN EL OLVIDO POR TANTOS AÑOS?_

Recordé cada instante, cada segundo. El dolor que me invadía a causa de la envidia que tenía por otras parejas en quienes una mirada bastaba para saberse eternos el uno para el otro. Recordé ese instante en el que las dudas me asaltaron, la soledad que me llevó a marcar mi cuerpo cada día con personas diferentes y la imperiosa necesidad de convencerme a mí mismo que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que él se lo merecía.

Él merecía mi dolor… eso creía yo.

_YA PUEDES ELEGIR A QUIÉN AMAR._

_**Pero… **_

-Farlan, tienes un segundo para soltarme. – obedece, consternado. Mi tono ha cambiado, soy el de antes. Soy ese que se formó en medio del odio y el frío de la calle, sin una madre y con gente abusiva, sin calor, sin amor.

_**[YO ELIJO AMARLO A ÉL]**_

Sucede. En un momento de tu vida sucede que cambias. O en realidad, no lo haces, sólo reúnes todo lo malo de ti y te das cuenta que en realidad no era tan terrible. Todo el veneno que yo tenía dentro, fue apaciguado con cada uno de sus besos, con cada muestra de amor, con cada pequeño instante junto a él. Y de repente, ya eres fuerte. Pero fuerte de verdad, no alguien que vive tras una máscara de odio y dolor. La bestia interna, el monstruo oscuro que soy nunca se fue. En realidad no es algo malo… ahora entiendo que todo ese dolor fue necesario porque así llegué a ser quien soy, así conocería los límites del dolor y cuando llegase él podría amarle tanto como le amo ahora.

Esa bestia fría, cruel, autosuficiente e insensible, ahora sólo busca protegerlo.

…_**él me ha domado.**_

Cada sonrisa, cada instante juntos, cada beso y caricia suya sólo me han llenado de vida. Él es la lluvia en el desierto que tenía por alma, y ahora me doy cuenta: una flor diminuta e imperceptible ha crecido en medio de ese terreno árido y desolador, llenando a mi mundo interno de esperanza.

-¡Eren! – grito llegando a la plaza principal, apartando a la gente a empellones, no reconozco sus rostros, no son más que sombras para mí. Si alguien se interpone, no me interesa tumbarle, ni siquiera si llego a matarle. Peleo, peleo y peleo por llegar a él. Quiero verle, quiero abrazarlo, quiero decirle tantas cosas ahora…

-¡Es un Ackerman! – grita Farlan en la lejanía, sabe el efecto que eso tendrá en las personas y de forma extraña, lo usa para ayudarme. -¡Tengan cuidado! ¡Los Ackerman son asesinos naturales!

La gente que pensaba enfrentarme, se aparta con terror evidente en los ojos. La reputación de mi familia es conocida en toda Europa, quizás en el mundo.

El silencio sobreviene y en medio de la gente que apenas se atreve a mirarme, encuentro a Eren. Le han rasgado la ropa y tiene las rodillas del pantalón destrozadas y con algo de sangre. Lo golpearon y la sangre de su rostro resbala manchando su cuerpo, trazando líneas rojas por encima de los nombres en él.

-Eren…- le llamo una vez cerca, arrodillándome frente a él para hablarle.

Farlan no tarda en llegar y apartar a las personas comentando algo sobre que los Ackerman recordamos bien a nuestros enemigos y los matamos de a poco, que muchas ciudades fueron diezmadas por un Ackerman enojado y cosas similares.

Todos guardan silencio en el momento en el que extraigo un pañuelo de mi bolsillo y limpio el rostro de Eren, quitándome el abrigo que él me prestó y cubriéndole. Es hora de decírselo, frente a todos, pero por sobre todo, enfrentándome a mí mismo y al odio que he llevado por años.

–El idiota de Farlan dice que aceptaste llevar esto para liberarme.

Baja la cabeza, no va a darme explicaciones ahora y tampoco se las pediré.

Termino de limpiarle el rostro y luego paso uno de los audífonos a su oído y otro al mío dándole play a nuestra canción. Me acerco a él, le susurro envolviéndole en mis brazos, meciéndolo como a un niño pequeño.

_Hay algo de la vida en tus ojos sonrientes.  
Hay esa pequeña flama que quema y brilla.  
Sólo una mirada para comprender que es en tus ojos donde me siento mejor.  
Sólo una sonrisa para decirte que te necesito, quédate y mírame._

Él se aferra a mi cuerpo y confirma mi sospecha: aún es un niño que tiene miedo, me necesita para ser fuerte. Yo, en cambio, soy fuerte… pero lo necesito para sentirme humano.

_Hay algo de felicidad en tu voz que vibra.  
La respuesta de mi corazón es que se siente libre.  
Libre de ser yo cuando me estrechas en tus brazos.  
Libre de vivir un amor que me enseña todos los días.  
Cuando estoy lejos de ti, pienso en ti,  
en la pequeña llama en tus ojos y me siento mejor. _

-Ya has actuado como un adulto por mucho tiempo, Eren.- le digo al oído. La gente nos mira, pero ya no se atreven a acercarse-. Está bien… de verdad que está bien. Está bien si quieres llorar. Yo estaré contigo.

_Cuando estoy lejos de ti, pienso en ti,  
en la pequeña llama en tus ojos y me siento dos._

Así me doy cuenta. Más que llevar un nombre, más que sólo compatibilidad o gusto entre nosotros, más que incluso el amor que nos tenemos, lo que nos une es la necesidad de equilibrio y carencia del uno por el otro. Nos necesitamos como sólo una pieza de rompecabezas necesita a aquella que le complementa.

_Hay algo universal en nuestra pequeña historia.  
Una pequeña chispa, mucho mejor que un atardecer. _

Los demás se alejan de nosotros, y el sollozo en mi oído es cada vez más imperceptible. Él está llorando, quizás después de muchos años de no hacerlo. No importa, yo estoy a su lado y lo estaré siempre.

Quiero estar siempre ahí para cantarle nuestra canción.

_¿Quisieras darme tu mano por todo el tiempo que estemos bien?_

-Perdón.- susurra.

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora entiendo lo que has sentido todo este tiempo.

No puedo creer a este niño. Él es así, ni siquiera llora por él. Llora por mí. Como sabe que yo no lloraré, él lo hace por mí.

_¿Quisieras compartir mi camino?  
Yo digo "sí" por el tuyo._

-Idiota…- dejo de abrazarle para llevar mis manos hacia su rostro. Yo soy quien debe pedir perdón.

Junto los labios con los suyos y en medio de nuestro beso entreabrimos los ojos. Tenemos miedo por lo que pueda pasar, pero queremos intentarlo aún. No queremos ser apartados, pero no importa qué tanto nos abracemos ni cuánto nos amemos, la separación era inevitable y no la vi venir. O quizás, no quise creer que este amor podría atravesar por una crisis.

En un intento de animarlo, de revivir con una promesa este amor que desfallece pero pelea mientras otros intentan derrumbarlo, suelto aquello que él más desea.

-Eren, te daré un hijo. – Propongo susurrándole al oído. Le siento sobresaltarse-. Voy a hacerme el tratamiento, y luego nos casaremos y tendremos un pequeño. Quizás sea una niña, ¿qué opinas? Seremos una familia.

Una familia… algo que él y yo anhelamos. Sus brazos me ciñen con mayor fuerza contra él.

-¿Y sabes? Saldremos todos los fines de semana, los tres. Le llevaremos al parque, jugaremos juntos. Sé que serás un padre malcriador y no me dejarás regañarle. Y yo seguramente, al verle, al reconocer en ella o él algo tuyo, ya no podré enojarme. Seremos tan felices que no lo vamos a creer.

Él intentaba contenerse. Asentía sobre mi hombro, sin mirarme. Le estaba hablando de nuestro deseo más profundo.

-Por eso, debes ser fuerte, Eren.

Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirle. Decirle, por ejemplo, que él me ha enseñado a soñar, que por él me atrevo a intentarlo y dejar de lado esta estúpida máscara de indiferencia, autosuficiencia e hipocresía; cayendo en eso que criticaba en otros: la capacidad de amar y demostrarlo.

Es suficiente, ya he tenido suficiente de mí mismo.

-Debes ser fuerte y demostrarme que puedes seguir a mi lado.

No me responde. Suprime un gemido ahogado y sigue sollozando.

-¿Eren? ¿Por qué no me dices que sí? – Reclamo con una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y enfado-. ¿Por qué no me dices nada?

-Perdón…- susurra.

No lo entendí en ese momento. No quise entenderlo.

Él me estaba diciendo "adiós". Yo ignoraba completamente que faltaban exactamente tres días para que el sueño y amor de mi vida desapareciera sin dejar rastro alguno, todo en pos de darme una libertad que, él creía, yo encontraría al lado de otra persona.

No sabía lo equivocado que estaba.

* * *

**_Capítulo 7: Farewell._**

_¿Qué tanto puedes ceder por amor? Eren tiene motivos fuertes para tomar su decisión, pero es la hora de Levi de luchar. ¿Dónde se ha ido Eren? _

* * *

_Espero verlas en el evento Ereri de Fran :3 retomaré el ritmo de publicaciones en los domingos. Entre clases y trabajo realmente he descuidado un poco a pareja/amigos/lectores ;w; ¡disculpen mi retraso y gracias por su espera! Tengo preparados algunos fics para subir mientras tanto, sólo deben ser revisados por el amor de mi vida: Levi. (?) ok, no xD la Ale XD _

_**Pregunta**: Como ya pronto termino Anonyme (mas o menos hasta el 9 y creo que el 10 será como una secuela) ¿qué historia quieren que suba primero? _

_Opción 1: La persona más amada para él tenía un pasado doloroso y portaba esa temida enfermedad. ¿Es el amor de Eren más grande que el miedo humano a la muerte? De ser así, ¿cómo puede reparar el corazón destrozado de Levi? (Basado en un testimonio real)_

_Opción 2: ¿Cuánto puedes esperar por amor? Eren está feliz, ha conseguido una cita con Levi, el famoso vocalista de No Name. Sin embargo, no tiene idea de secreto que Levi conserva. ¿Un mundo de titanes? ¿Un amor capaz de esperar por dos mil años? _

_Ambos están ambientados en un mundo gakuen, así que ustedes eligen uwu. De todos modos, los capítulos son más cortos, quizás de ese modo pueda actualizar más seguido :)_

* * *

**_Para el evento del 16 de Junio: Embryo_**

_En Mechapolis, conviven humanos, androides (seres totalmente robotizados) y cyborgs (un híbrido entre un humano y un robot), los dos últimos al servicio de los humanos. Eren es un joven mecánico, no cuenta con ninguna comodidad, pero siempre admiró a Levi, un cyborg diseñado para la familia real y el príncipe de Mechapolis. Cuál no será su sorpresa el día que encuentra a Levi deshechado y con el corazón mecánico destrozado. __  
_

* * *

**_Saludos y amor: Vero._**


End file.
